Sweet Seventeen
by Eli Evans
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO UP! Una historia de los merodeadores muy divertida, llena de amor, peleas, bromas, diversión... no soy buena para esto xD jaja... pero espero que les guste entren, lean, y porfa: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. En el expreso de Hogwarts

**Hola!!! Soy Elii Evans, y este es mi primer fic que pongo acá ) Espero que les guste! les pido un pequeño favorcito... podrian dejarme reviews? de verdad los necesito para saber si debo continuar subiendo capítulos o no si?? gracias! D **

**besotes (KK),,**

**Sweet Seventeen**

_(Dulces diecisiete)_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**En el Expreso de Hogwarts**_

_(In the Hogwarts Express)_

¡¿Dónde se habrán metido estas chicas?!- protestaba Lily sin dejar de consultar su reloj pulsera-.

Lilian Evans, era una joven dueña de una extensa cabellera rojo fuego y una tez pálida, tal vez demasiado pálida, que dejaban resaltar unos hermosos ojos brillantes verde esmeralda. Tenía un bonito físico. Era alta, de piernas largas y vientre chato. Algunos chicos se babeaban por ella, aunque no era muy conocida entre la gente, pero cuando descubrían su carácter, muchos se alejaban. No es que fuese mala, sino que tenía un carácter… algo fuerte y era irremediablemente histérica; principalmente si se trataba de los deberes, ya que era extremadamente inteligente y estudiosa. Era prefecta y ahora delegada de la casa Griffindor. Era una de las alumnas más destacadas y brillantes del colegio, principalmente en su materia preferida, Encantamientos. También, descargaba su ira con Los Merodeadores (o como ella los llamaba "Los Merodeabobos"). Odiaba a cada uno de ellos, principalmente a James Potter, quien desde quinto año estaba tras ella y no la dejaba en paz ni un bendito segundo. El único que se salvaba allí era Remus Lupin, ya que ella lo había conocido mejor porque también era prefecto y descubrió muy pronto que era una excelente persona. Una de las principales características que compartía con sus amigas, era que adoraba la música. Se destacaba principalmente en la danza, ya que cuando era pequeña había estudiado clásico, y también tocaba adorablemente el piano. Le gustaba componer canciones y de vez en cuando cantaba, aunque no era su mayor fuerte. Sus padres eran _muggles_, pero aún así eran una familia perfecta, a excepción de su odiosa hermana, Petunia, quien la llamaba "bicho raro" y ella para defenderse le decía "_muggle_ amarga". La muchacha estaba vestida con una simple musculosa blanca bastante ajustada al cuerpo, unos jeans sueltos y las famosas zapatillas de magos adolescentes "Converse – _All Star_" de color blancas con borde rojo. Su cabello estaba suelto con ondas naturales, y de sus orejas colgaban unas argollas de plata. En su mano derecha sostenía un pesado baúl de madera oscura y de su mano izquierda, una jaula con una lechuza rojiza con ojos negros oscuros llamada _Lizzie_,por la protagonista de su serie favorita _muggle_.

¡¿Dónde se metieron?!- chilló la chica muy histérica-. ¿¡Acaso se perdieron dentro del inodoro…?!

Pues por lo menos yo no me perdí dentro de uno –respondió una voz que sonaba divertida-.

Lily se volteó para encontrarse con la persona que había dicho aquello.

¡Nat!- exclamó corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola-.

Nathaly Raider, era una muchacha de cabello largo muy negro y muy lacio, con un recto flequillo que le tapaba de vez en cuando sus ojos oscuros. Sus labios rojos y carnosos resaltaban de su tez blanca, y eran los más deseados del sector Hogwarts masculino. Su cuerpo era totalmente perfecto. Al igual que su amiga, era alta y tenía proporciones muy buenas. Ella era la típica chica caprichosa que quería conseguir lo que se le antojaba. No era mala alumna, pero tampoco excelente; muchas veces Lily la tenía que sacar de sus apuros con las tareas porque dejaba todo para último momento. Su materia favorita era Adivinación, pues se la pasaba riéndose en toda la clase de las tonterías que decía la profesora Trewlaney. Era muy divertida y le encantaba hacer bromas, aunque no por eso se llevaba bien con Los Merodeadores, sino que los odiaba, incluso a Remus, o como ella lo llamaba "el niñito buenito", aunque el merodeador que más aborrecía era a Sirius Black. Él también la perseguía, pero simplemente de pasada, no tanto como James a Lily. De sus amigas, era la psicóloga y la que entendía los sentimientos más profundos de ellas. Su mayor fuerte era tocar la guitarra y componer canciones sobre sus sentimientos. También cantaba, pero ello no era lo que más le gustaba. Adoraba deslizar sus dedos y extensas uñas por aquellas infinitas cuerdas de su guitarra. Aquel instrumento se lo había regalado su madre poco antes de morir de un fuerte ataque al corazón. Había fallecido justo cuando sólo faltaban dos semanas para que ella entrara a Hogwarts. La extrañaba demasiado, pues su madre era una persona maravillosa y una de las pocas que la entendía. Vivía en una enorme mansión con su padre, a quien odiaba porque no se preocupaba ni por ella ni por su hermano pequeño, Matt, quien cursaba su segundo año en Hogwarts. Además su padre, como toda su familia era de sangre pura, aborrecía a los hijos de _muggles _y no quería que su hija se juntara con personas como Lily. Pero aquello a Nathaly no le importaba. Su padre no le iba a prohibir juntarse con quien quería. La chica llevaba una musculosa negra muy ajustada con la palabra _"Baby"_, estampada en blanco, una pollera de jean muy cortita y desflecada y por último, sus Converse – _All Star _color negras. Su pelo estaba suelto, como casi siempre, y de su cuello colgaba un collar de perlas negro enroscado en tres vueltas. Cargaba un gran baúl negro, ya que llevaba su guitarra, aunque estuviera achicada por magia.

¿Cómo estás, amiga?- saludó con voz alegre-. ¿Preparada para soportar a "Los Merodeabobos"?

No me hables de ellos –le espetó Lily con fastidio-. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Hil¡Faltan sólo cinco minutos para que el tren arranque¡Siempre llegando tarde esta chica!

Allí viene –dijo Nathaly señalando a una joven correr hacia ellas cargada de cosas-.

Aquí… estoy… -jadeó la chica al llegar junto a ellas-.

¡Ya era hora¿Es que no te enseñaron a respetar los horarios?- inquirió la pelirroja enfadada-.

Hola¿qué tal? Yo bien¿y tú¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –sonrió Hilary sarcásticamente-. ¿Así es cómo me recibes, señorita "Yo cumplo los horarios"?- protestó finalmente-.

Hilary Sween, era una chica de cabello rubio con unos pronunciados bucles, flequillo hacia el costado y ojos celestes. Era la más peticita de las tres, pero aún así no tenía feo cuerpo. Era una chica bastante aplicada, pero no tanto como Lily. Su asignatura favorita era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ya que le encantaban los animales. Era muy tranquila y generalmente, la que calmaba la ira de sus amigas. No le desagradaban Los Merodeadores, pero tampoco era que le gustaran. Se llevaba bien con Remus, pues tenía muchas cosas en común. Poseía una voz extraordinaria, y casi siempre cantaba las canciones que sus amigas componían. Su madre era bruja, pero su padre era _muggle_, lo que hacía que tuviera sangre mestiza. Tenía un hermano mayor llamado Tomas, quien había terminado el colegio hacía unos tres años, y ahora trabajaba en el Ministerio en el lugar de comidas, ya que era un buen cocinero. Estaba vestida con una musculosa celeste claro, unos vaqueros simples rotos y localizados y unas zapatillas Converse – _All Star_, estampadas en jean. Llevaba un baúl gigante de madera bastante gastada, ya que era de su hermano, y a su lado estaba su gata, _Michi_, que era de un color arena con la panza y patas blancas con ojos color café.

Será mejor que subamos al tren –anunció Lily ignorando a su amiga y arrastrando su baúl-. Está por partir.

En efecto, el vapor comenzaba a salir con fuerza de la chimenea. Las tres jóvenes subieron al tren rápidamente, el cual estaba abarrotado de gente.

Vamos a buscar compartimiento –dijo Hilary-.

Está bien –asintió Lily-. Yo tengo que irme al vagón de los prefectos, luego las busco. Tomen, lleven mi equipaje –le entregó su baúl a Nathaly y su jaula a Hilary-. ¡Adiós!

Nathaly y Hilary, se perdieron entre el mar de gente en busca de un lugar vacío. Finalmente, encontraron uno casi al fondo. La morocha arrojó los baúles despreocupadamente, y se recostó en un asiento, mientras que Hilary acomodaba todo y se sentaba frente a ella con su gata en el regazo. Nathaly sacó una pequeña bolsa de chicles de su bolsillo y se metió uno de menta en la boca.

¡Hey¡Yo quiero uno!- pidió Hilary incorporándose-.

¡No!- respondió Nathaly mientras alejaba la bolsa de su amiga-. ¡Son míos!

¡No seas angurrienta y dame uno!- le reprochó la rubia intentando sacarle la bolsa de dulces-.

¡Que no¡Son míos!

¡Eres adicta a los dulces, Nat¡Dame uno!

¡Cómprate!- gritó ésta-.

De pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por ella se asomaron las tres personas más odiadas por las chicas: Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew. El primero, también apodado como _Padfoot _(Canuto), tenía unos preciosos ojazos azul eléctrico y su cabello negro azulado caía elegantemente sobre su rostro de bellísimas facciones. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular y una sonrisa que hacía derretir a todo Hogwarts femenino. Llevaba unos pescadores de jean oscuro, una remera manga corta negra y unas zapatillas Converse – _All Star_ del mismo color. El siguiente chico, (llamado por sus amigos: _Prongs _(Cornamenta)) tenía un pelo alborotado y rebelde color azabache, y unos impresionantes ojos avellana mezclados con verde agua detrás de unas gafas redondas que le daban un toque inteligente. Al igual que su amigo, tenía un físico envidiable y se le notaba aún más con aquella camisa verde claro que llevaba puesta, junto a unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas Converse – _All Star_ verdes oscuras. El último chico (Wortmail (Colagusano)) sin embargo, no era para nada atractivo. Tenía un cabello casi rubio, pegado a su gorda cabeza, y unos pequeños ojos castaños. Era muy bajito y rechoncho, con unos pies enormes. Llevaba una remera tamaño baño color azul claro, unos pantalones simples negros y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Los tres llevaban sus respectivos baúles y animales. James tenía un fénix rojo mezclado negro y plateado, Sirius nada y Peter un asqueroso sapo verde y gordo con lunares amarillos.

¿Desean algo señores "Yo soy el mejor del mundo"?- preguntó Nat con fastidio terminando con la pelea de dulces-.

Nena, no te enfades –dijo Sirius seductoramente mirándola y deteniéndose en sus hermosas piernas descubiertas-. Sólo venimos a hacerles compañía, ya que no hay otro vagón desocupado.

¡Ah, no!- exclamó ella-. ¡Ustedes aquí no se quedan¿Por qué no se van con sus queridas admiradoras?

Es que ellas no son tan guapas como tú, Raider –respondió Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros-.

Black, o te me quitas de encima o te quito yo –murmuró la chica fríamente-.

Me encantaría que me quitaras tú, preciosa –le susurró él al oído-.

Nathaly sintió un escalofrío al sentir la respiración del chico muy cerca suyo, pero aún así lo empujó con fuerza hacia un costado.

Váyanse –dijo Hilary-. Nat es capaz de matarlos.

Entonces, decidido –sonrió Sirius dejándose caer en un asiento-. Nos quedamos

¡Que se vayan!- chillaron las dos jóvenes-.

A propósito¿dónde está Remus?- preguntó Hil al darse cuenta de que el chico no estaba allí-.

Haciendo sus labores de prefecto –contestó Peter sentándose al lado de la ventana-.

Se van ya mismo o llamo a Lils –los amenazó Nathaly-.

Sirius y Peter parecieron alarmados, pero James sonrió y se limitó a decir:

Llámala. Hace tanto que no la veo… seguramente estará aún más hermosa…

¡No!- gritó Sirius desesperado-. ¡No llames a tu amiga! Cada día le tengo más miedo, desde que intentó convertir mi cabello en una esponja…

Seguro que intentará transformarnos en conejos… -susurró Peter con terror en el rostro-.

Sí, haber si nos mata –añadió Sirius-. ¡Soy muy joven para morir!- exclamó fingiendo dramatismo-.

Nat y Hil se rieron.

¿Lo ven?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora-. Las hacemos reír. Somos totalmente perfectos, o al menos yo, -James le dirigió una mirada amenazante-. Y Prongs, por supuesto –se apresuró a añadir-. Es imposible que no acepten nuestra encantadora compañía…

No seas creído, Black –murmuró Nat y luego se rió-. Pero¿qué digo? Si tú eres engreído de nacimiento.

Eh… los insultos para otro día, Raider –dijo él con una mueca-.

En ese instante, hizo su aparición el carrito de comida con la típica bruja regordeta.

¿Se les ofrece algo, queridos?- preguntó amablemente-.

¡Aleluya!- exclamó Sirius levantándose y yendo hacia la mujer-. ¡Muero de hambre! Déme tres tortas individuales de calabaza, una bolsa de caramelos confitados, un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores, un pack de brujas fritas y un jugo de calabaza frió con mucho hielo, por favor.

Nathaly y Hilary lo miraban con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera comer tanto? Luego de hacer sus respectivos pedidos y de pagarle a la señora, se sentaron para comer tranquilamente.

¡Wow¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Nat a Peter, señalando una pequeña bolsa transparente llena de pequeñas bolitas rosadas-.

Chicles hiper globo –respondió el chico con voz aguda tomando uno para comerlo-.

Los ojos de la joven se volvieron locos al escuchar la palabra: "chicles" y más aún cuando oyó "hiper globo". Se abalanzó sobre Peter, intentando quitarle un chicle, pero éste chillaba y la empujaba hacia atrás. Los demás se destornillaban de risa.

¡Dame uno, Pettigrew!- gritaba ella-.

¡No!- respondió el joven-. ¡Apártate de mí!

¡Que me des uno…!

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó una voz masculina desde la puerta-.

Todos se voltearon y vieron a Remus Lupin (o como lo llamaban: _Moony _(Lunático)), mirándolos extrañado. Tenía un cabello corto y castaño claro, con unos ojos redondos color miel que brillaban sobre su rostro pálido y enfermizo, pero atractivo. Tenía buen físico, aunque no tanto como James y Sirius. Llevaba una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de jean marrones y unas zapatillas simples color crema. En una mano tenía un baúl de madera bastante gastado y en su pecho relucía una insignia de prefecto. A su lado estaba Lily mirando a cada uno de Los Merodeadores con mirada asesina.

¡Pettigrew no me quiere dar un chicle!- lloriqueó Nat haciendo puchero-.

Wortmail, dale un chicle a Nathaly- sonrió Remus-.

¡No¡Son todos míos!- chilló Peter-.

Puff… –suspiró Lupin y sacó una bolita amarilla de su bolsillo, envuelta en un papel del mismo color-. Aquí tienes uno, Nathaly. No son de tutti-frutti como los de Wortmail, pero son ricos.

Gracias –agradeció ella tomando el dulce-. No eres tan malo después de todo…

El chico le sonrió.

Entonces si yo te doy un chicle ¿me das un beso y decís que soy bueno?- preguntó Sirius con tono soñador-. Si quieres podemos pasarnos el chicle entre nuestras bocas…

¡Aw¡Padfoot!- protestó Peter asqueado-. ¡No seas asqueroso!

Todos rieron.

Sigue soñando, Black –respondió la morocha con una mueca-.

¡¿Qué hacen estos… estos… aquí?!- inquirió Lily exasperada-.

No hay compartimientos libres, Evans –respondió James-. Y tampoco asientos libres, por lo que veo –añadió observando que todos los asientos estaban ocupados por los equipajes-. Así que puedes sentarte sobre mí, no tengo ningún problema…

Cállate, pervertido –susurró la ojiverde con malhumor-.

Lamento las molestias, chicas –se disculpó Remus-. Pero ¿podríamos quedarnos aquí?... prometo que ellos no dirán más estupideces –y dicho eso, les dirigió una mirada de advertencia a James y Sirius-.

No creo que sea una buena idea, Remus… -comenzó Lily-.

No –respondió Nathaly tajante-.

Oh, vamos –dijo Hilary-. No sean malas. Claro que sí, Remus –sonrió-.

Éste dio las gracias, y apartó al fénix de James de un asiento para poder sentarse. Nathaly y Lily le dirigieron miradas asesinas a su amiga, pero a ésta no pareció importarle. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de charla sobre las vacaciones y de algunos comentarios babosos por parte de James y Sirius, éste último dijo:

¡Prongs¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Creo que sí, Padfoot –respondió éste sonriendo y observando su reloj-.

¡Es hora de molestar a Quejicus!- exclamaron los dos-.

Ambos se levantaron de un salto y estaban dispuestos a salir cuando…

¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado!- chilló Lily levantándose rápidamente-.

Sabemos que te gusta nuestra compañía, Evans, pero debemos ir a molestar a alguien –dijo James con una mueca-.

¿Qué se creen ustedes para ir a fastidiar a la gente?- inquirió ella con chispas en los ojos-.

Pues… -respondió Sirius rascándose el mentón como fingiendo pensar algo-. Somos perfectamente perfectos, guapos, inteligentes… tenemos derecho a divertirnos un poco.

¡Guarda ese ego, Black¡Soy prefecta y no permitiré que maltraten a un alumno!

¿Snivellius es un alumno?- repitió James abriendo mucho los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa- Y yo creía que era un moco….

Sirius soltó una carcajada al igual que Peter. Los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír, pero Lily parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento:

¡Lo llegan a tocar y les quito puntos antes de que empiecen las clases!

¿Qué ahora te gusta el grasiento, Evans?- inquirió Sirius abriendo mucho sus preciosos ojos-. ¡Nunca creí que pudieras caer tan bajo!

¡No!- exclamó James horrorizado-. ¡Recuerda que yo soy tu príncipe!

¡Claro que no!- chilló la pelirroja con las mejillas encendidas-. ¡Qué estupidez¡Se quedan aquí!

James y Sirius se miraron una fracción de segundo, y salieron corriendo por la puerta.

¡Malditos idiotas…!- gritó la chica intentando ir hacia la puerta, pero Hilary la sentó de una en el asiento-.

Cálmate, Lils –le dijo-. Deja que hagan lo que quieran…

No, soy prefecta y mi deber es castigar a los alumnos que rompan las normas –jadeó la chica con furia intentando soltarse de su amiga, quien ahora la sostenía del brazo-.

Lily, cálmate, ellos son así… -le dijo Remus-.

¡Creen que pueden gobernar el mundo!- gritó ella pasando por alto lo que había dicho Remus-. Pero yo les demostraré que están equivocados… -y haciendo un último esfuerzo, se soltó de su amiga y echó a correr como loca por el pasillo-.

Nathaly y Hilary salieron tras ella con las varitas en alto. Remus suspiró y las siguió. Peter se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo un caldero de chocolate relleno de dulce de batata. En uno de los primero compartimientos, dos jóvenes se reían a carcajadas haciendo que varios alumnos asomaran sus cabezas para ver qué ocurría.

¡Potter, Black, no es gracioso!- chillaba Lily fuera de sí-.

Snape, estaba tendido en el piso del pasillo totalmente inmóvil. De su rostro ya de por sí feo, salían unos horribles tentáculos morados con manchas negras. Además cada vez que intentaba decir algo, salía de su garganta un aturdidor chillido de rata. James y Sirius lloraban de risa, revolcándose en el piso.

Deja, yo arreglaré esto, Lily –dijo Remus adelantándose y apuntando a Snape con su varita-. _¡Sinimutáculos!_– los tentáculos de Snape desaparecieron al instante y éste recuperó la movilidad-. _¡Risellio!- _la voz del chico volvió a ser normal-.

¡Idiotas!- chilló Snape incorporándose y empuñando su varita-. ¡Son unos cobardes¡Me atacaron cuando estaba desprevenido¡Ahora verán!

Intentó abalanzarse contra ellos, pero James fue más rápido y lo inmovilizó en el aire. Junto con Sirius, rieron más fuerte y Hilary, se adelantó para pronunciar el contramaleficio.

Vete de aquí, Snape –le espetó-.

El joven le dirigió una mirada de asco y odio a la chica y a ambos jóvenes quienes no paraban de reír, y se fue caminando con furia por el pasillo.

¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Griffindor!- exclamó Lily con la cara roja de ira. Los Merodeadores pararon de reír y la miraron-.

Pero, Lils¡estás quitando nuestros propios puntos!- protestó Nathaly-.

Lo lamento, Nat –repuso ella-. Pero una prefecto debe hacer lo que una prefecto debe hacer. No hay que tener favoritismos.

¡Tendremos puntos bajo cero!- dijo James angustiado-.

Ustedes se la han buscado, yo se los advertí

¡Eres más que maldita!- chilló Sirius con enojo-. ¡No sabes disfrutar de la vida!

¿Disfrutar de la vida es atacar a un alumno inocente?- inquirió la ojiverde fríamente-.

¿Alumno inocente?- repitió James incrédulo-. Esa cosa no es un alumno inocente

Si siguen protestando, quitaré más puntos –informó ella. A continuación, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su compartimiento-.

No permaneceremos en el mismo lugar que esa niñita histérica –dijo Sirius y a continuación alzando su varita exclamó-. ¡Accio baúles de Prongs y míos!

Ambos baúles llegaron volando rápidamente a sus dueños. Ambos los tomaron con una mano al mismo tiempo que James, silbaba y su fénix venía volando para posarse es su hombro izquierdo.

Vamos al compartimiento de nuestras queridas admiradoras, Prongs –sonrió el morocho-. Allí hay gente que si nos quiere…

Los dos caminaron unos pasos, y se metieron en un compartimiento de su derecha. Nathaly, Remus y Hilary, pudieron escuchar una voz chillona que exclamaba al abrirse la puerta: "¡Hay, chicas, son Jamsie y Siri!" y unos gritos de emoción. Nat rodó los ojos, y se fue hacia su compartimiento, Hil la siguió riendo por lo bajo, y Remus las fue atrás con el rostro pensante. Lo que quedaba del viaje transcurrió normal. Finalmente, todos se pusieron sus túnicas negras y cuando el tren frenó en la estación de Hogdsmade, se encaminaron hacia las salidas arrastrando su equipaje y llevando a sus animales. Cuando bajaron, se encontraron con James y Sirius sonriéndoles a un par de chicas de Hufflepuff de quinto. Cuando las jóvenes se fueron, todos pudieron ver que James tenía montones de besos marcados en el rostro con lápiz labial rojo y fucsia, y Sirius el cabello totalmente desordenado y su camisa abierta. Nat los miró fulminante, principalmente a Sirius, mientras Lily fulminaba a James.

En fin¿vamos hacia los carruajes?- propuso Peter para aliviar el ambiente-.

Vayan ustedes –respondió Sirius-. Nuestras señoritas nos esperan¡adiós!

Ambos chicos se alejaron entre la multitud, y los demás se encaminaron hacia los carruajes. Se subieron en uno de los primeros, y se acomodaron.

¡No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas!- soltó LIly con furia observando por la ventana-.

¿Recién te das cuenta?- inquirió Nathaly con ironía. Se notaba en su voz la furia-. Además de ellos, las tontas niñitas que los siguen no tienen dos dedos de frente.

Es verdad, esas tontas deben tener un maní partido a la mitad en vez de cerebro para fijarse en ellos- afirmó Lily-.

Es que a ellos les gusta las chicas factibles como ellas –añadió Hilary-.

En español, por favor –dijo Nat, mientras los demás reían-.

¡Las chicas fáciles!- exclamó la joven como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. A veces decía palabras complicadas que sus amigas no entendían-.

Bueno, Hil, a nosotros nos hablas en castellano –rió la morocha y su amiga la miró fulminante-.

Saben, puede que sean un poco mujeriegos –comentó Remus, pero al ver las caras de Lily y Nat, añadió-. Bueno, tal vez demasiado mujeriegos, pero son muy buenas personas…

Sí, claro… -dijeron Lily y Nathaly poniendo los ojos en blanco-.

El carruaje se paró de golpe, indicando que el viaje había terminado. Los cinco chicos bajaron y se dirigieron a las puertas de roble. Entraron por ellas, y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Salón. Allí se sentaron al final de la mesa, listos para la ceremonia de selección. Sirius y James llegaron un poco después y le hicieron señas a Remus y a Peter para que fueran con ellos. Éstos se despidieron de las chicas, y se encaminaron hacia sus amigos. Frente a la mesa de profesores, había muchos alumnos pequeños y nerviosos susurrando entre ellos, o dirigiendo miradas asustadas al castillo. Frente a ellos, en un taburete de madera, descansaba un sombrero viejo y remendado. De pronto, se le abrió una especie de boca y empezó a cantar. Luego de grandes aplausos por parte de todos, la profesora McGonnagal, se puso de pie, y empezó a nombrar a los alumnos anotados en un pergamino enrollado:

¡Smith, Juliet!

Una niña muy pequeña con un cabello marrón recogido en unas largas trenzas, avanzó temblorosa hacia el taburete. Se colocó el sombrero, quien le tapó hasta la nariz y luego de unos segundos, éste exclamó¡Hufflepuff! La mesa de la casa, estalló en aplausos, mientras la chica sonriente corría hacia ellos.

¡Marchetta, Walter!

Un chico de cabello rubio platinado con rulos avanzó decidido, al cabo de unos segundos estaba en la mesa de Slitherin.

¡D'ante, Kelly!

Una chica bastante alta para su edad, de cabello rubio recogido en un rodete, avanzó hacia el sombrero¡Griffindor! Los alumnos de la casa, aplaudieron con ganas al ver a la chica acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa.

¡Genial!- exclamó Sirius sonriente-. ¡Otra valiente chica más para conquistar!

¡Padfoot!- le reprochó Remus-. ¡Solo es una niña!

La ceremonia continuó y parecía que no terminaba más.

¡Tengo hambre!- gemía Sirius a cada rato-.

Finalmente, el director, Albus Dumbledore, se paró indicando que hicieron silencio.

¡Buenas noches a todos!- exclamó sonriente-. ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Nuevamente, para la mayoría, claro… - se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente-. Espero que estén listos para comenzar otro nuevo o primer año aquí. Antes de empezar con el banquete, quería advertirles que el bosque está estrictamente prohibido, a no ser que sea por una causa especial. Tampoco se acerquen al Sauce Boxeador que está en el medio de los terrenos. Hemos tenido un grave accidente el año pasado, ya que un chico casi más pierde un ojo. Además, el señor Filch, nuestro celador, me ha pedido amablemente que les informara que están totalmente prohibidos los chascos, bombas fétidas, discos voladores con colmillos, y cosas similares dentro del castillo. Ahora sí, los dejo comer en paz¡Que comience el banquete!

Los platos de oro vacíos, se llenaron de deliciosas cosas y las jarras, de fresco jugo de calabaza. Los fantasmas hicieron su aparición, y volaron bajo el techo encantado, que mostraba un cielo despejado lleno de estrellas.

¡Hola, Nick!- saludó Nathaly, cuando el fantasma pasó sobre su carne azada-.

¿Qué tal, señoritas?- se inclinó éste haciendo una reverencia mientras se elevaba sobre sus cabezas-.

Luego del espectacular banquete, la mayoría se iba hacia sus camas bostezando y conversando.

¿Vamos?- le preguntó Nathaly a sus amigas soltando un gran bostezo-. Estoy cansada.

Sí, yo también –asintió Hilary levantándose de su asiento-.

Luego las veo chicas, debo hacer mi papel de delegada –anunció Lily desapareciendo en busca de trabajo que hacer-.

Las dos chicas, se encaminaron hacia la sala común bostezando por el camino y comentando que seguramente el siguiente día sería agotador.

Aguas danzantes –murmuró Nat al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda-.

Ambas, subieron las escaleras arrastrando los pies, y una vez allí se cambiaron para irse a dormir.

¡Hola, chicas!- saludó Samantha Crew, una chica que compartía el dormitorio con ellas. Era una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, muy bonita de cara, quien algunas veces bromeaba haciéndose la creída para hacer reír a sus amigas-. ¿Qué tal el verano?

Estuvo bien –respondió Hilary cerrando las cortinas de su ventana-. ¡Hola, Caro! –saludó al ver entrar a una chica peticita de cabellos castaños claros, quién también compartía el dormitorio con ellas. Su nombre era Caroline Robbinson. Era muy simpática, aunque a veces un poco malhumorada según el día-.

¡Hola!- saludó ella con una sonrisa-.

Luego de unos minutos todas estaban dentro de sus camas. En la punta izquierda, junto al baño, estaba Samantha, quien se había quedado profundamente dormida. A su lado Caroline, quien estaba cayendo de a poco en el sueño, al lado Nathaly, quien miraba el techo fijamente, luego la cama vacía de Lily, ya que aún no había llegado y por último Hilary, que estaba intentando encontrar la posición más cómoda para dormir. De pronto, se abrió la puerta, y por ella entró una histérica pelirroja murmurando cosas sin sentido por lo bajo.

¡Por fin llegas!- exclamó Hilary-.

¡Esos niñitos me estaban volviendo loca!- chilló mientras sacaba su camisón rosado del baúl-. ¡Son demonios¡Nosotros no éramos así cuando teníamos su edad!– siguió criticándolos mientras se metía en el baño para cepillarse los dientes. Aún así se escuchaban los quejidos-. ¡Malditos mocosos!- exclamó saliendo del baño y metiéndose en la cama-.

Veo que tu humor está divino –comentó Nat sarcástica-.

Me mata tu sarcasmo –le espetó ella y se dio vuelta sin decir nada más, mientras echaba a la pobre de _Michi _de su cama-.

* * *

**Les gusto?? Espero que si :)**

**Besos, y dejen reviews ;)**


	2. Primer día, primer castigo

**Hola otra vez:) Primero que nada quería agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron reviews! Gracias:D **

**_Arianita Black:_ Gracias por tu R&R :)**

**_Simplemente Yo:_ Tenés razón, perdón, jeje... es que quería dejar en claro quienes van con quienes porque algunos fic que no te lo dicen de entrada me ponen nerviosa xD Gracias,,**

**_Auroraamor22:_ Jaja, sí soy de Argentina :) Perdona si algunas palabras no las entendiste :S no fue mi intencion... gracias igual :)**

**_Marioneta:_ James habla poco? haré lo que pueda para hacerlo soltar la lengua jeje! gracias :)**

**_mariahp:_ Gracias por tu comentario )**

**Un beso, espero que les guste este capi :)**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Primer día, primer castigo**_

_(First day, first punishment_

Al siguiente día, Nathaly se despertó con un fuerte grito en su oreja izquierda. Abrió los ojos media dormida y pudo escuchar la clara y fuerte voz de Lily gritando: "¡A levantarse!", y luego unos pasos que se alejaban a la cama de al lado.

¡¡Arriba todo el mundo!!- chillaba la joven-.

Deja dormir, Li –murmuró Hilary tapándose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza-.

¡Nada de eso¡Son las siete en punto de la mañana!

Las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de dos horas –dijo Caro enfadada por aquello gritos-.

¡No importa!- exclamó la ojiverde mientras metía varios libros dentro de su mochila-. Hay que desayunar y organizarse. ¡Arriba, ya!

Las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer, así que todavía dormidas, se levantaron tomando la ropa para cambiarse.

Así me gusta –sonrió la pelirroja con satisfacción-.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las chicas estaban listas, excepto Samantha, quien seguía en el baño.

¡Luego las alcanzo!- dijo desde detrás de la puerta. Pero apenas las chicas salieron de la habitación, salió del baño y se desplomó en la cama para seguir durmiendo-.

Al llegar al Gran Salón, vieron que sólo había dos personas desayunando, además de dos o tres profesores. Se sentaron al final de la mesa, ya que era su lugar favorito y se dispusieron a desayunar. Caro se volcó la leche sobre el regazo ya que todavía andaba un poco dormida, y a Nat se le cayeron los cereales al suelo. Luego de una hora aproximadamente, la gente empezó a aparecer en el Salón.

Realmente son unos dormilones –comentó Lily-. ¡Miren a qué hora se levantan!

A una hora normal –respondió Nat con fastidio clavando su cuchara en su tazón de cereales-.

¡Hola, preciosa!- la saludó Sirius con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano-.

Nathaly no respondió. Estaba demasiado agotada como para gritarle.

¿Lo ven?- dijo Sirius con entusiasmo mientras se sentaba-. Raider, está cediendo conmigo. Ni siquiera me gritó por llamarla "preciosa"… pronto caerá a mis pies.

Yo creo que fue porque está media dormida –comentó Peter sirviéndose jugo de naranja exprimido-.

Cállate, Wortmail –murmuró el moreno con maldad-. No me arruines la felicidad.

Luego del desayuno, todos los alumnos de séptimo de Griffindor y Ravenclaw, se dirigieron hacia el aula de Transformaciones. Cuando llegaron, Lily y Nathaly tuvieron la mala suerte de sentarse delante de James y Sirius. Hilary se sentó con un chico muy agradable de Ravenclaw bastante atrás, y a un costado estaban Remus y Peter.

Vaya, vaya –dijo James con una mueca-. Mira a quienes tenemos adelante, Padfoot

A dos bellas muñecas –asintió Sirius sonriente-.

No molestes, Black –le espetó Nathaly sin darse vuelta, mientras Lily ponía los ojos en blanco-.

Buenos días a todos –saludó la profesora McGonnagal. Llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda con retazos en negros y su cabello recogido en su típico rodete ajustado-.

Buenos días, profesora –saludaron los alumnos a coro-.

Bien, hoy, como es el primer día de clases, haremos un pequeño repaso de lo visto en los últimos meses del pasado curso. Saquen sus plumas y escriban lo que está en el pizarrón –con un movimiento de la varita, el gran pizarrón negro de adelante se llenó de inscripciones en tiza blanca-. Esto les servirá para los EXTASIS.

Se escuchó el movimiento de los chicos al sacar sus plumas y pergaminos, y a continuación el rasgueo de la pluma junto a un calmo silencio.

Pss, Raider…

¿Qué quieres, Black? –susurró ésta con fastidio observándolo disimuladamente-.

Pues… quería decirte que te salió un grano gigante en tu mejilla –respondió Sirius fingiendo horror-.

Nat abrió los ojos de par en par. Una cosa era un grano… pero¿gigante? Eso sí que era una pesadilla. Se tocó ambas mejillas atemorizada.

¿Dónde?- chilló en voz baja con cara de pánico-.

Ahí… en la mejilla derecha –contestó el chico señalándola con asco-. ¡Vaya¡Si que es grande!

Oh, por dios… ¿Dónde exactamente?

Ahí… cerca de tu nariz… no, digo frente… no digo, ojo…

¿Me estás tomando el pelo nene?- inquirió Nathaly. Sabía que Sirius era un poco despistado e incluso tonto, pero de ahí a no saber la diferencia entre un ojo y una nariz… -.

Sí –rió Sirius en un susurro, enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio para que la profesora no lo viera reír-. ¡Era una broma¡No tienes ningún grano!- añadió entre risas sin levantar la cabeza-.

¡¡¡Awwww¡Eres un idiota¡El susto que me diste!- gritó Nathaly levantándose del asiento dispuesta a pegarle un buen puñetazo al moreno-.

Señorita Raider¿se puede saber lo que le ocurre?- preguntó la severa voz de la profesora McGonnagal -.

Lo lamento, profesora –se disculpó ella cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba en clase-. Es que Black me está molestando.

Señor Black, compórtese –lo regañó la profesora fulminándolo con la mirada-.

Es que… -empezó Sirius pero soltó una carcajada al instante-. ¡Tenía que haber visto la cara de Raider cuando le dije que tenía un enorme grano, profesora¡Ja, ja, ja¡Parecía que se le había muerto alguien!

¡Cállate, imbécil!- chilló Nathaly con la cara roja de vergüenza y enojo-.

Todos miraban la pelea divertidos, olvidando por completo lo que tenían que hacer.

¡Suficiente!- los calló la mujer mirándolos con desaprobación-. ¡Hoy a las cinco en punto los quiero en mi despacho¡Están castigados los dos!

Sirius se encogió de hombros y con un suspiro siguió copiando lo del pizarrón. Estaba totalmente acostumbrado a que lo castigaran. Sin embargo, Nathaly se quiso defender:

Pero, profesora, él me estaba molestando… yo no he hecho nada…

Usted ha usado un vocabulario indecente, señorita Raider –la cortó la profesora severamente-. No quiero excusas.

Pero, por favor, profesora… es el primer día de clases… -suplicó la chica angustiada-.

Dije que no quiero excusas, señorita Raider. ¡Vuelvan todos a su trabajo!- exclamó al ver que los alumnos seguían mirando embobados la escena-.

Lo odio –murmuró Nathaly con enojo sentándose nuevamente en su silla y tomando su pluma-.

Lily la intentó calmar palmeándole la espalda en señal de apoyo, entonces sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

¿Qué?- preguntó malhumorada sabiendo de quien se trataba-.

¿Quieres salir conmigo esta tarde?

No, Potter –respondió ella tachando fuertemente una frase mal copiada-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que luego de haberte dicho que no unas trescientas cuarenta y siete veces cambiaría de idea en este momento?

No lo sé –contestó James encogiéndose de hombros-. Simplemente sé que te gusto aunque lo niegues, Evans

¿Tú, gustarme?- repitió Lily riendo-. ¡Ni en tus más profundos sueños, Potter!

Que si, Evans –asintió el chico con tranquilidad-.

Que no, Potter

Que sí

Que no…

Que sí, linda

¡QUE NO!- estalló la pelirroja-.

Señorita Evans¿usted también quiere un castigo?- inquirió la profesora McGonnagal de malhumor-

No, profesora –respondió la chica con timidez-. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar

Es que Evans no se decide a qué lugar ir conmigo esta tarde en nuestra cita, profesora –suspiró James sonriente-. Y yo le propuse ir a los terrenos, pero al parecer no le gustó la idea…

¡MENTIRA!- gritó Lily fuera de sí-. ¡Déjame en paz, Potter!

Ahora todos los alumnos les dirigían miradas divertidas a ellos y muchos reían.

¡Ya basta!- chilló la profesora deteniendo la pelea-. ¡Poco me importa si tienen una cita o no!...

¡Nosotros no tendremos una cita porque nunca estaremos juntos!- vociferó la ojiverde escandalizada de que la profesora pensara aquello-.

¡He dicho que no me interesa, señorita Evans¡Ambos están castigados junto al señor Black y la señorita Raider a las cinco en punto¡Silencio, los dos! Y no quiero protestas, Evans –añadió al ver que Lily abría la boca en señal de reproche-.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con fuerza para retener unas rebeldes lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, tal como había hecho Sirius hacía unos momentos, pero en vez de reír para llorar, y no salió de allí hasta que terminó la clase. James se sintió culpable. No le gustaba que ella sufriera y menos por aquella estupidez. Se intentó convencer a sí mismo de que luego le pediría disculpas, aunque no funcionó del todo. Finalmente, sonó la campana y James se dirigió hacia Lily:

Oye, Evans, lamento lo del castigo y lo que dije, no quería que te pusieras mal…

Aléjate de mí, Potter –le espetó la joven limpiándose una lágrima de su rostro y colgándose su mochila al hombro-. Ya tengo suficiente con tener un castigo, y aún peor el primer día de clases y si puede ser, más aún por tener que cumplirlo contigo…

Pero, Evans, yo solo quería disculparme…

Demasiado tarde; Lily ya había desaparecido del aula sin dejarlo terminar. El chico suspiró derrotado, y tomando su mochila, salió del aula detrás de sus amigos.

Vaya escándalo armaron ¿eh?- rió Peter mientras caminaban los cuatro juntos hacia los terrenos-.

Ay, no me hagas acordar de la cara de Raider que me hago pis encima –rió Sirius-.

Sin embargo, James permaneció callado mirando el suelo, cosa que Remus notó, pues él siempre caminaba con la cabeza en alto dando aire de superioridad.

¿Qué sucede, Prongs?- le preguntó-.

Nada, es solo que… -suspiró mirando a su amigo a los ojos- no quería que Evans se pusiera mal por eso…

Oh, vamos, Prongs –dijo Sirius-. Sabes perfectamente que Evans es una malhumorada y aguafiestas, no era para ponerse así…

¿Intentaste pedirle disculpas?- interrumpió Remus, sabía que Sirius lo haría sentir aún peor, aunque fuera sin intención-.

Sí, pero ni siquiera me escuchó y se fue…

¡Olvídate de una buena vez de esa chica, amigo!- exclamó Sirius rodando los ojos-. Sólo es una mujer más en el planeta. Hay otras cuantas que están esperando que tú les des una oportunidad y tú perdiendo el tiempo con Evans…

Padfoot¿quieres cerrar la boca?- le espetó el licántropo-.

Pero, Moony, es la verdad… -se defendió éste-. Evans jamás le dará bola

Gracias por tu apoyo, Padfoot –agradeció James con ironía-.

Lo siento, Prongs, pero tú eres demasiado para ella –dijo Sirius mientras se sentaban bajo su árbol favorito cerca del lago-.

O ella demasiado para mi –murmuró James apenado-.

Claro que no –negó Remus comprensivo-. No te preocupes, algún día Lily se dará cuenta de que eres una buena persona

¿Cuánto falta para ese día?- preguntó Peter mientras se metía un bombón de chocolate que había sacado de su bolsillo en la boca. Sorprendentemente, siempre llevaba algún dulce con él -. No creo poder soportar a Prongs deprimido por Evans durante mucho tiempo más…

Que buen amigo eres, Wortmail –dijeron con sarcasmo James, Remus y Sirius a coro-.

Peter ignoró a sus amigos y siguió saboreando su bombón.

------------------------------------------------------------------

¡No puedo creer que se hayan ganado un castigo con Potter y Black en el primer día de clases!- comentó Hilary mientras se sentaban a la orilla del lago-. Podrían haber controlado su genio ¿no?

Pasa un día con Potter y luego me cuentas –le espetó Lily con hastío sacando sus útiles de la mochila y comenzando a escribir en un pergamino-.

No me digas que te vas a poner a hacer la tarea que nos dio McGonnagal –dijo Nathaly incrédula-. ¡No hay que entregarla hasta el viernes!

No hay que dejar nada para último momento –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-.

Nathaly puso los ojos en blanco, y justo en ese momento, un chico apareció detrás de ella. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro bastante largo, ojos redondos como galleons de igual color y era muy alto.

Hola, tú eres Nathaly¿verdad?

La chica asintió con la cabeza algo extrañada.

¿Qué tal? Soy Jeremy, Jeremy Tinns. Me gustaría saber si quisieras salir esta tarde conmigo –añadió ruborizándose-.

Sí, por qué no –respondió ella sonriendo-. ¿Te parece bien cerca de las siete de la noche? Es que me castigaron por la culpa del insolente de Black… -comentó con fastidio-.

Ah, sí –sonrió el chico-. Te he visto en la clase. De acuerdo, entonces a las siete en punto en la puerta de la sala común¿te parece bien?

Perfecto

Excelente, entonces… adiós –se despidió él dándole un beso en la mejilla-.

Adiós, Jeremy

Cuando el chico se fue, Hilary preguntó:  
¿Por qué su cara me resulta tan familiar?

Quizá porque es uno de los bateadores de Griffindor –respondió Nat-. Además de Black, claro… -rodó los ojos-.

Ya¡olvídate de Black!– rió Hilary al ver que su amiga se ponía de mal humor-.

A las cinco en punto de la tarde, James, Sirius, Nathaly y Lily estaban en el despacho de la profesora McGonnagal dispuestos a cumplir su castigo.

Bien –empezó la profesora-. Black, Raider, tendrán que limpiar los premios de la sala de trofeos, el señor Filch los esperará allí indicándoles cuales deben limpiar. Potter, Evans, se dirigirán a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey les dirá qué tienen que hacer. En fin, hagan su trabajo

Profesora¿es necesario que yo esté con Black?- preguntó Nat amargada. No le agradaba para nada limpiar cientos de copas con Sirius, en cambio si lo hacía con Lily mientras podrían hablar. Hasta prefería a James antes que a él-.

En efecto, señorita Raider –respondió la mujer mirándola fijamente a través de sus lentes cuadrados-. Así aprenderán a llevarse bien…

¿Yo llevarme bien con Black? Pero¿qué se tomó la profesora McGonnagal?- le susurró Nat a Lily antes de irse con Sirius hacia la sala de trofeos-.

Su amiga rió y se despidió con la mano, yéndose con James hacia la enfermería.

Mira, Potter –dijo Lily mientras caminaban por un pasillo totalmente desierto-. Cumpliremos el castigo sin hablarnos. Eso significa que ni tú me diriges la palabra ni yo te la dirijo a ti¿de acuerdo?

No –se limitó a decir él-.

¡Potter!

Mira, Evans, no tengo ningunas ganas de pelar contigo, además no creo que el castigo resulte agradable simulando ser mudos.

La pelirroja se limitó a bufar y entró en la enfermería, seguida de James.

Buenas tardes –saludó Madame Pomfrey con una sonrisa-.

Buenas tardes –saludaron ellos-.

Bien, chicos, tendrán que acomodar las pociones curativas por orden alfabético. Sin magia. Comiencen por aquella estantería –señaló una enorme repisa de un rincón-. Si necesitan algo, no duden en avisarme. Estaré en mi despacho –y dicho eso, se metió detrás de una puerta de su izquierda-.

Bien, manos a la obra –suspiró James dirigiéndose hacia la gran repisa-. Si quieres lo hago yo, Evans. Tú no te mereces estar aquí

Deja el caballerismo para otra ocasión –contestó ella. Sabía que James lo había dicho por amabilidad, pero su orgullo no le iba a permitir ser buena con él-.

Solo pretendía ser amable contigo –comentó él sacando un par de frascos y colocándolos en una mesa-.

Yo no te pedí en ningún momento que lo fueras –le espetó bruscamente. _Lily, no seas tan mala_, dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero ella la ignoró-.

James volvió a suspirar, y acomodó todos los frascos con la letra "A".

De verdad lo siento, no pensé que te lo tomarías así…

Olvídalo, Potter –dijo la pelirroja colocando todos los frascos cuyas pociones comenzaban con la letra "B" en un rincón-.

No, de verdad¿podrías perdonarme?

Te dije que lo olvides, Potter

Evans…

Está bien, está bien, te perdono –murmuró ella de mal modo-. Pero no te creas que por eso saldré contigo, Potter

No pretendía eso. Sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien.

Por si no lo sabías, tú y yo somos polos totalmente opuestos –comentó la ojiverde ordenando unos cuantos frascos más-. No funcionaríamos ni siquiera en la amistad

¿Sabías que los opuestos se atraen?- sonrió él-.

Ésta es la excepción –lo cortó ella malhumorada-.

---------------------------------------

Mira, esta copa quedó tan brillante como tu, princesa –sonrió Sirius observando su rostro en una enorme copa de oro que había terminado de abrillantar-. Y como mi hermosa dentadura, claro…

¿Quieres callarte de una vez, Black?- resopló Nathaly, mientras refregaba una pequeña chapa de plata-. ¡No puedo creer que el estúpido viejo de Filch nos haya mandado a limpiar todos estos malditos trofeos¡Y sin magia!

Como se nota que nunca haz tenido un castigo –comentó el joven sin dejar de mirarse en la copa-. Una vez, nos hizo limpiar dos veces todos los premios a Prongs y a mí…

Viejo maldito –murmuró ella acomodando la placa sobre un estante. A continuación miró a Sirius, quien seguía observando sus diferentes perfiles-. ¿Quieres dejar de mirarte? Así nunca terminaremos de limpiar todo esto, y no podré llegar a tiempo a mi cita con Jeremy…

A Sirius casi se le cae la copa por la sorpresa.

¿Sales con Jeremy Tinns?- preguntó intentando sonar indiferente-.

No, solo me invitó a salir hoy –repuso ella tomando una copa para refregarla-. Aunque si hay química probaré con algo serio… -dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Sirius-. Pero¿quién te tiene que dar explicaciones? Además tú jamás entenderías lo que es estar en serio con alguien. Sólo sales con las chicas por diversión.

Tú me haz contado, yo no te he obligado a nada –dijo él-. Además, aunque no lo creas, creo que estoy empezando a plantearme eso de buscar a la chica adecuada…

¿De verdad?- inquirió la muchacha sorprendida-.

Ehh… sí –asintió él. En realidad, sólo lo había dicho en broma y estaba dispuesto a contestar un "no" y reírse cuando ella le preguntara "¿De verdad?". Pero algo lo había obligado a mentir, y dudaba que fuera por la sorpresa de la chica-.

Vaya, estás cambiando, Black… -sonrió Nat-.

Eso creo –repuso él. Esa sonrisa era demasiado bella como para no darle la razón. Suspiró y dejó la última copa que había estado abrillantando sobre otro estante-. En fin, ya terminamos.

Me alegro –admitió ella sacudiéndose las manos-. ¿Me acompañas a la sala común?

Será un placer –sonrió él-.

--------------------------------------------

¿Cómo les fue en el castigo?- preguntó Hilary-.

Las tres estaban en la habitación. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche. Caroline y Samantha hacía rato que se habían dormido, entonces ellas aprovechaban para charlar en esos momentos de más privacidad. La rubia estaba sentada en su cama con un pijama de invierno fucsia con pisadas de perritos en negro y su cabello atado en una coleta alta, acariciando a su gata quien estaba en su regazo; Nathaly estaba en el piso apoyada contra la cama de Lily abrazando a su peluche, (un dragón violeta que lo tenía desde pequeña) con un corto camisón de mangas largas color celeste y su cabello suelto, y Lily estaba recostada en su cama con su pelo cayendo delicadamente sobre su rostro y un pijama compuesto por una musculosa de tiritas blanca con una hada en azul en el medio y un short pequeño todo azul.

Pues… no me fue tan mal después de todo –respondió Nat encogiéndose de hombros-. Black es bastante gracioso…

¿Nat halagando a Black?- dijeron Lily y Hilary al mismo tiempo. Luego soltaron una carcajada al ver la cara amenazante de su amiga-.

¿Y a ti Lils?- preguntó la rubia con curiosidad-.

Nada del otro mundo –respondió fingiendo naturalidad. En realidad la había pasado bastante bien para tratarse de un castigo, pues James la había hecho reír varias veces. Pero como su orgullo nuevamente no se lo permitía, no lo admitiría-. Ahora cuéntanos sobre tu cita, Nat…

Bueno, anduvimos paseando por los terrenos charlando y riendo. Realmente es un chico simpático, y no está nada mal. Luego de un par de horas, nos sentamos en la orilla del lago y unos minutos más tarde, me besó –sonrió algo colorada-. Hemos decidido ser novios, para ver si tenemos algún futuro.

¡Esa es mi amiga!- exclamó Lily sonriente-.

¡Genial!- sonrió Hil-.

Sí –admitió Nat muy roja-. En fin, vamos a dormir, se hace tarde.

Luego de desearse las buenas noches, Lily apagó las luces y se durmieron al instante; todas excepto Nat, quien se quedó unos minutos más observando el techo. No sabía por qué, pero las palabras de Sirius volvían a su mente una y otra vez: _"Además, aunque no lo creas, creo que estoy empezando a plantearme eso de buscar a la chica adecuada…"_. ¿Sería verdad¡Y a ti que te importa, Nat!, se dijo a sí misma y dándose media vuelta, se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

**No se olviden de los reviews:)**

**Ponen contenta a la escritora . jeje**


	3. Aprendiendo a controlarse

**Holii:) volvii :O jaja... Muchas gracias x todos sus R&R! me encanta leerlos :D me dan nuevas ideas, i me haces poner feliz jeje!... **

**Bueno, aca va el cap nº 3, espero que les guste... personalmente creo que hay mejores capitulos en esta historia pero bue :P... **

**Gracias x todo!,, y dejen reviews please! ;)**

**besitooss,, (KK)**

**PD: Ah! me olvidaba de pedirles disculpas por los guiones de diálogo y algunos signos de exclamacion (!) e interrogacion (?) es que no aparecen no se por qué :S asi que sorry, pero ni ganas de ponerlos xD**

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Aprendiendo a controlarse**_

_(Learning to be controlled)_

La temporada de Quidditch había comenzado, y todo el colegio estaba pendiente del gran primer partido que se avecinaba: Griffindor contra Slitherin. James había sido nombrado nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch, ya que el anterior, Guido Pallerses, se había marchado de Hogwarts. Había puesto un anuncio en la sala común para que se presentaran alumnos para los puestos de dos cazadores, ya que Guido era uno y otro de los cazadores también se había marchado. El equipo restante estaba integrado de la siguiente manera: James, como capitán y buscador; Sirius era uno de los bateadores junto a Jeremy Tinns, el novio de Nat y el compañero de habitación de Los Merodeadores; el único cazador que había quedado era un joven de quinto llamado Joel Rex. Tenía un cabello rubio y con rulos bastante corto con ojos celestes claros. La mayoría de las chicas decían que tenía cara de bebé por su suave piel blanca, y finalmente, estaba el guardián, Arnold Weallenders, un muchacho enorme y obeso de sexto año, quien tenía un cabello naranja fluor con unos pequeños ojos celestes escondidos entre su gorda cara. Poseía unas manos del tamaño de una casa, y de esa manera era muy difícil que dejara pasar alguna pelota. Por otra parte, era tanta la cantidad de gente que se había anotado, que James temía no elegir a los correctos; aunque como le había dicho Remus, la mayoría eran chicas que seguramente fingían estar interesadas en los puestos para ir a verlo a él. Eran las diez en punto de la mañana, y James y Sirius se dirigían hacia el campo para la elección de los nuevos cazadores.

¡Buenos días!- saludó James sonriente-.

Todos respondieron al saludo alegremente, mientras James dejaba su escoba a un lado. Estaba vestido con la túnica de Quidditch, al igual que Sirius, y su cabello se revolvía aún más a causa del viento que corría aunque fuera una linda mañana.

Bien, divídanse en diez pequeños grupos para así poder verlos a todos –informó el joven-. Arn, ponte en tu posición –le ordenó a Arnold, quien se subió a su escoba y voló hasta los aros-.

Luego de que todos se juntaran, James los empezó a llamar. En el primer grupo eran todos niños de segundo grado, entre los que se encontraba el hermano de Nathaly. Uno era peor que otro, y James tuvo que mandar a que llevaran a uno a la enfermería ya que la Quaffle le había resultado muy pesada y había perdido el equilibro, haciendo que se chocara contra la grada de Hufflepuff y se rompiera la nariz. El segundo grupo era bastante mejor, por lo menos no se chocaban contra las cosas y un muchacho hizo dos tantos espectaculares, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. El tercer grupo era desastroso. Estaba compuesto de tontas niñas de cuarto quienes no dejaban de mirar a James embobadas y se chocaban unas con otra destornillándose de risa. El cuarto grupo era muy bueno. En él estaba Nathaly, quien había decidido presentarse a las pruebas ya que le gustaba mucho el Quidditch, y de hecho no era nada mala. En dos minutos marcó cinco tantos. Y así seguían los grupos. Las pruebas duraron hasta el mediodía, hasta que finalmente, James se decidió a levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a los presentes.

Bien, gente, he escogido a las personas que creo adecuadas –se aclaró la garganta, ya que estaba un poco ronco de tanto gritar-. Uno es Jack Turner –el chico de tercero que había marcado dos tantos se adelantó sonriente. Era muy menudito y tenía un cabello corto y muy negro con unos ojos grandes y brillantes del mismo color-. Y la otra cazadora es Nathaly Raider.

Nathaly se sorprendió mucho, pero aún así, avanzó unos pasos, con una gran sonrisa mientras la aplaudían. Jeremy fue hacia ella y le plantó un beso en la boca, cosa que enfureció mucho a Sirius. ¿Quién se creía ese ser para besuquear a SU Nathaly?... _¿Qué? Pero¡¿qué estás diciendo, Padfoot?!_- se dijo a sí mismo de mal humor- _Jeremy es un buen compañero y Nathaly no es nada tuyo_… Este último pensamiento le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero intentó ignorarlo. Luego de unos minutos, los alumnos se fueron del campo. La mayoría protestando por no haber sido elegido y la otra parte, comentando cómo sería el primer partido.

¡No puedo creer que hayas elegido a Raider de cazadora!- comentó Sirius incrédulo mientras se quitaba las botas en el vestuario-.

¿Qué tiene?- inquirió su amigo colgando la túnica en un gancho-. Es muy buena.

¡Tendré que soportar los babosos besitos que se dará con su estúpido noviecito Jeremy! Eh… digo, tendremos que soportar… Además había mejores…

No sabía que Jeremy salía con Raider. Me ha sorprendido un poco ese beso… ¿Acaso estás celoso, Padfoot?- sonrió James-.

¿Celoso¿Yo?- repitió el moreno-. No digas pavadas…

Mmm… no se, no se, –murmuró James con una sonrisita- últimamente la miras mucho, amigo…

Como si tú no miraras a Evans –le espetó su amigo malhumorado-.

Bueno, pero por lo menos yo admito que Evans me gusta –se defendió el joven-. En cambio tú no.

Pero¡si no me gusta!- exclamó Sirius observando a James-. Solo está muy buena…

James se limitó a encogerse de hombros y suspiró.

En fin¿vamos? Muero de hambre

Sí, ya se pasó el mediodía… -comentó Sirius observando su reloj-. Mi estómago ruge…

Y dicho eso, salieron por la puerta del vestuario hacia el Gran Salón.

------------------------------------------------

¡¡Me eligieron!!- exclamó Nat muy sonriente al encontrarse a sus amigas comiendo pacíficamente en el Gran Salón-.

¡Súper!- sonrío Hilary cortando su pollo con tuco-.

Oh, no –dijo Lily fingiendo estar triste-. Ahora pasarás tiempo con Potter y Black y te convertirás en uno de ellos… ¡Aww! -acabó haciéndose la desesperada-.

Todas rieron.

Sí, pero también estaré con Jere –sonrió poniéndose colorada y sentándose frente a ellas-. ¿Por qué no fueron a verme?

Discúlpanos, Nat, es que Lily tenía que hacer tarea –se disculpó Hilary rodando los ojos- y me obligó a hacerla a mí también. Aparte porque no se quería encontrar con Potter.

Nathaly rió y Lily le dirigió una mirada amenazante a la rubia por abrir la boca.

¡Prongs¡Se te va a caer la comida!- chilló Peter-.

¿Eh?

Demasiado tarde, el puré de papas se le cayó sobre la túnica. James estaba tan embobado observando a Lily, que se había olvidado de que hacía minutos que tenía el tenedor en la mano cargado de puré con la boca abierta. Sus amigos rieron con ganas.

¡Diablos!- se quejó James intentando limpiar su ropa con una servilleta-.

Y después me dices a mí… -rió Sirius-.

¿Qué se dicen?- preguntaron Remus y Peter al mismo tiempo-.

Prongs dice que a mi me gusta Raider –respondió Sirius-.

¡Es verdad! La elegí para cazadora y se empezó a quejar de que tendría que aguantar ver que se besuqueara con Jere… -se defendió James-.

¿Jere y Raider salen juntos?- inquirieron Remus y Peter a coro-.

Remus miró a Peter y le dijo con una sonrisita:

¿Puedes dejar de decir lo mismo que yo?

Peter sonrío y preguntó:

En fin¿salen o no?

Sí –contestó Sirius tratando de esconder su furia, cosa que no funcionó, clavando su tenedor en un trozo de carne-.

James y Remus se sonrieron como diciendo: _"Este se hace el que no le gusta pero sí"_.

¿Y cuál es el problema?- preguntó Remus intentando que Sirius soltara prenda-.

¡Ninguno!- chilló éste-. Miren, olvídenlo… -añadió resoplando y sirviéndose papas fritas-.

Está bien, Padfoot, no te enojes –sonrió Lupin y se levantó de la mesa-. Bueno, chicos, los veo luego, debo ir a buscar un libro de Encantamientos a la biblioteca… ¿Dónde estarán ustedes?

Ahora que me acuerdo, debo programar las prácticas para el partido del sábado –comentó James-. Estaré seguramente en la habitación.

Yo te acompaño, Prongs –dijo Peter-.

Y yo –añadió Sirius, quien seguía de mal humor-.

Bien¡hasta luego!- se despidió Remus-.

¡Adiós!

Remus se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, silbando por lo bajo. Cuando llegó allí, saludó amablemente a Madame Pince, quien le devolvió el saludo. Era uno de los pocos estudiantes que se llevaban bien con ella, pues Lupin casi siempre hacía los deberes en la biblioteca pasándose el día entero allí. Dejó su mochila en una mesa desocupada, y se dirigió hacia la sección de encantamientos.

Encantamientos para encantadores,… Encantamientos para encantadores… –murmuraba buscando el libro-. ¡Aquí estás!- exclamó triunfante luego de unos segundos-.

Tomó el gran libro de cubierta verdosa de un estante, muy sonriente. Entonces, por el hueco que había dejado al sacar el libro, pudo ver a Hilary leyendo un libro. Estaba sentada en una mesa del rincón, con las piernas cruzadas y el rostro serio a causa de la concentración, pero aún así estaba muy bella. Sus rulos naturales caían suavemente sobre su rostro blanco y su mano se movía sobre la mesa a causa de los nervios. De repente, cerró el libro de golpe, furiosa, y dejó caer la cabeza contra éste resoplando. Remus se acercó con sigilo hacia ella.

Perdona¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- le preguntó amablemente a la joven-. Te veo muy estresada

Hilary levantó la cabeza extrañada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Remus sintió unas ganas tremendas de agarrarla y besarla, pero se contuvo. _Moony¿qué rayos te pasa?_, se preguntó confundido. Ella le sonrió, cosa que hizo que el licántropo duplicara sus ganas.

Gracias, Remus –dijo ella-. Es que no entiendo esta cosa de Encantamientos…

Puedo ayudarte –dijo él-. Justo la iba a hacer

Genial –repuso ella corriéndose para dejarle lugar a él-.

Remus se sentó en la silla de al lado de la muchacha, y abrió el libro que había tomado hacía unos instantes. Le empezó a explicar a Hilary lo que ésta no entendía, y fueron desarrollando la tarea juntos. _Es tan lindo..., _suspiraba Hilary para sus adentros. _Moony, cálmate o acabarás arriba de ella a causa de tus irrespetuosas hormonas_, se decía él intentando tranquilizarse. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, ambos terminaron con su tarea de Encantamientos, y también la de Pociones que aprovecharon para hacer.

Eres muy amable, Remus –le agradeció Hilary sonriente-. Gracias por ayudarme con los deberes.

No hay de qué –sonrió éste-.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Ambos se debatían contra las ganas de besar al otro. Hilary se movió un poco en su silla, y Remus, nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. Hilary se acercó un poco más a él, y él un poco a ella. Estaban aproximadamente a unos dedos de sus narices, cuando Lily hizo su aparición allí.

¡Hola!- saludó alegre, pero al ver la escena, no supo dónde meterse-. Disculpen… si interrumpía algo…

No, no interrumpes nada, Lily –dijo rápidamente Remus pegando un salto de su silla-. Yo ya me iba… -tomó sus cosas velozmente y se despidió-. Adiós chicas, nos veremos luego –y dicho ello, salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca-.

Hilary desvió la mirada, sabiendo que se le venía encima el interrogatorio de Lily.

¿Qué fue eso?- inquirió Lily con una sonrisa pícara-.

Nada –contestó la rubia roja como un tomate-.

Me parece que no es "nada" estar a cinco centímetros de la nariz de Remus –comentó la pelirroja con ironía-.

Ya, Lils –la interrumpió su amiga mirándola-. No pasó nada.

Pero estuvo a punto de pasar –aclaró Lily sonriente-.

¿Dónde está Nat?- preguntó Hilary cambiando de tema, cosa que notó Lily pero no insistió-.

En los terrenos con Jeremy –respondió ella-. Me he quedado sola, y te vine a buscar para ver si querías dar una vuelta por el castillo…

Sí, claro –aceptó la rubia ordenando sus cosas-. Vamos

Las dos salieron de la biblioteca y pasearon por los pasillos del colegio. Como era domingo y el día estaba lindo, la mayoría estaba en los terrenos y los corredores estaban desiertos. Charlaron un poco, mientras miraban por las enormes ventanas hacia fuera. De pronto, Lily se paró frente a una ventana con cara de furia.

¿Qué sucede, Li?- preguntó Hilary extrañada-.

¡Potter, Black, van a morir!- chilló la ojiverde a modo de respuesta y salió corriendo hacia los terrenos con Hilary atrás intentando alcanzarla-.

Ya en los terrenos, Lily seguía corriendo hacia James y Sirius gritando como loca.

¡Potter, Black¡Es su fin!- estalló al llegar junto a ellos-.

Ambos se voltearon, y como siempre sucedía, James se revolvió el cabello exageradamente. Sirius tenía la varita en alto, haciendo que un Snape con cara pálida y a punto de vomitar, girara frente a ellos incontables veces en el aire. James estaba parado delante de Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba riéndose como loco en el piso a causa de un embrujo de cosquillas.

Evans… tranquila, tranquila, perrita… -dijo Sirius fingiendo temor, simulando que su varita era un hueso y moviéndola hacia ambos lados, haciendo de paso que Snape hiciera violentos giros-.

¡No te hagas el chistoso, Black!- gritó Lily fuera de sí-.

A continuación, se lanzó contra Sirius, quien por la sorpresa no la vio y cayó hacia atrás con la pelirroja encima. Su varita salió volando a unos metros más allá, y Snape cayó de bruces contra el suelo. James miraba la escena atónito, al igual que Hilary.

¡Cálmate, Evans!- gritaba Sirius, mientras intentaba quitarse a la pelirroja de encima-.

Todos los que estaban mirando como James y Sirius molestaban a Malfoy y Snape, se echaron a reír.

¡Lily, para!- gritó Hilary intentando separar a Sirius de la pelirroja-.

¡Suficiente!- estalló Sirius-. Perdóname por esto, Prongs –y dicho eso, tomó a la ojiverde de la cintura, la cargó como una bolsa de papas y salió corriendo hacia el lago-.

¡¡Bájame, idiota!!- gritaba Lily a los cuatro vientos, golpeando con sus puños la espalda de Sirius-.

Todos los alumnos los seguían sin parar de reír, incluidos Hilary y James, quien había inmovilizado a Malfoy y a Snape para que no se fueran. Sirius se acercó a la orilla y sin piedad alguna, tiró a la histérica Lily al lago. Todos se quedaron atónitos.

¡Ahí tienes, Evans!- rió Sirius-. ¡Para que se te pase la calentura!

Pero pasaron muchos segundos, y la pelirroja aún no salía del agua. Sirius se empezó a alarmar, al igual que James y Hilary.

¿Sabrá nadar?- preguntó Sirius-.

¡¡Padfoot, te mato!!- gritó James y quitándose la túnica se lanzó al lago de cabeza-.

Hilary a continuación agarró a Sirius de la túnica y lo empezó a zarandear.

¡¿Qué te ocurre, tonto¡Ahogaste a mi amiga!

Oye, Sween… cálmate… -jadeaba el morocho-.

Una cabeza morena se asomó del agua, llevando en brazos a una joven pelirroja con los ojos cerrados.

¡Prongs!- exclamó Sirius ayudándolo a salir del lago-.

James dejó a Lily en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. La muchacha, al parecer estaba inconciente, pues aún tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba pálida. Muchas chicas miraban embobadas a James, quien tenía la camisa blanca pegada a su excelente cuerpo a causa del agua. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a James en aquel momento. Su querida Lily no reaccionaba, por lo que no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer. Tomó aire, inflando sus pulmones y se inclinó sobre la pelirroja para darle el aire por la boca. Intentó apartar el pensamiento de que por fin estaba rozando aquellos tiernos labios, para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, no la estaba besando, y si lo estuviera haciendo, ella no le respondería. Luego de tres veces más de hacer lo mismo, Lily pareció despegar los ojos lentamente.

¡Lily, Lily¿Estás bien?- preguntó James desesperadamente-.

Ella se incorporó con la ayuda de él, y se frotó la cabeza.

Sí, me encuentro bien –respondió con voz débil-.

Oye, lo siento, Evans, no era mi intención ahogarte… -se disculpó Sirius con sinceridad-. ¡Vaya beso le has dado, Prongs!- añadió luego de unos segundos con una sonrisa pícara-.

¡¿Qué?!- gritó Lily con desesperación-.

No te preocupes, Lily –le dijo James-. Sólo te he dado respiración boca a boca…

¿QUÉ?

No es para que te pongas así, Lils –la intentó calmar Hilary-. Él te ha salvado la vida…

Oh, no, eso no es posible… -negó la ojiverde horrorizada-.

Lily, por si no lo sabías, no tengo hongos en la boca –comentó James con enojo. Le dolía que lo tomara como un gusarapo con hormigas-.

¡Claro que no¡Besa re bien y tiene buen sabor!- dijo una chica de Ravenclaw entre la muchedumbre-.

James fulminó a la chica con la mirada, mientras Lily, se levantaba y se acercaba a Sirius, quien la observó con miedo a que pudiera hacerle algo:

Black, tienes cincuenta puntos menos para Griffindor por tirar a una prefecta al lago

¿Qué?- gritó él-.

Y otros diez por molestar a un alumno

Sirius la miró como si estuviera loca.

Y tú, Potter, tienes otros diez puntos menos por fastidiar a otro estudiante

¿Y no hay recompensa por salvarte?- inquirió él-.

Ah, sí –dijo ella con una sonrisa-.

James sonrió al ver que se le acercaba, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba a dos pasos, a uno… _Oh, Prongs, vas a recibir el mejor beso de tu vida, hombre_…, se dijo con alegría. _Lily¡está tan bueno! Míralo con la camisa mojada mostrando su pecho… y esos ojos bajo ese cabello tan sexy…Por favor…_, dijo una voz traviesa en su cabeza. _No_, dijo ella con firmeza. Se acercó lo suficiente hasta rozar la nariz del chico. _Por favor…_ -suplicó aquella voz. _No_, volvió a repetir ella intentando controlarse. Sentía la respiración del muchacho sobre su rostro, y trató con dificultad de recordar su propósito. Todo el mundo miraba sin pestañear la escena ¿Lily Evans iba a besar a James Potter? Pero entonces, la mano de Lily se levantó y le pegó una fuerte bofetada al chico quien la recibió sorprendido.

Eso es por meter tu boca en donde no te llaman –le espetó con maldad y echó a caminar hacia el castillo-.

¡Evans¡Eh, Evans!- chilló James incrédulo-. ¡Te salve¿¡Por qué me pegas!?

Pero Lily no se inmutó, simplemente siguió caminando.

¿Alguien me puede explicar esto?- preguntó James desesperado agarrándose el cabello-.

¡Fuera de aquí¡No hay nada que ver!- gritó Hilary, y la gente se fue enojada por aquellos gritos-. Mira, Potter, –continuó- ni yo entiendo lo que le pasó a Lily. ¡Le salvaste la vida y así te lo agradece!

Yo creo que si Padfoot no le decía que le había dado respiración, se iba a comportar bien –comentó James dirigiéndole una mirada de furia a su amigo-.

Lo siento, Prongs –se disculpó éste con la cabeza gacha-.

Hablaré con ella para que te pida una disculpa –dijo Hilary con amabilidad. Por una extraña razón le entristecía que James estuviera mal por aquello-.

No, descuida –negó él-. Gracias de todas formas.

Y dicho eso se fue caminando hacia el lado contrario del castillo. Sirius lo siguió.

¡Hey, Prongs!- le gritó Sirius al alcanzarlo-.

James no se frenó, sino que siguió caminando.

Déjame en paz, Padfoot. No estoy de humor.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar un poco antes del sauce boxeador, en donde Sirius dio vuelta a James un poco brusco, y lo obligó a mirarlo.

¿Te enojaste conmigo?- le preguntó un poco triste-.

No, hermano –suspiró James-. Es ella. Es Lily. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Tan basura soy como para que me trate así?

No, amigo –negó Sirius palmeándole el hombro-. Mira, yo no soy tan bueno en este tipo de temas como Moony, pero quiero que sepas que ahora te apoyo. Cueste lo que cueste te ayudaré a conquistar a esa rebelde pelirroja, aunque sea lo último que haga en…

De repente se quedó boquiabierto, observando fijo un punto detrás de James.

¿Qué sucede…?- inquirió éste dándose vuelta para ver qué miraba su amigo-.

A unos metros de allí, Nathaly y Jeremy se estaban besando salvajemente. La chica estaba apoyada contra un árbol, y el joven la encerraba contra él abrazándola fuertemente. Sirius frunció el entrecejo, enfurecido, y se dirigió hacia la pareja con paso firme. James lo siguió preparado para frenar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera hacer al moreno.

¡Bueno, bueno, bueno!- exclamó Sirius intentando ocultar la rabia que sentía-. ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

Nathaly y Jeremy se separaron rápidamente para observarlo.

Besándonos –respondió Nat como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

Discúlpeme, señorita, pero a eso no se le llama besar, yo diría que trataban de comerse uno al otro- le espetó Sirius fríamente-.

¿Perdón¿Y a ti qué te interesa?- inquirió Nat roja como un tomate-.

¡Si me interesa!- chilló Sirius un tanto sacado-. Porque… porque… ¡porque los niños de primer año pueden verlos y no son un buen ejemplo!- mintió-.

La joven se empezó a reír con ganas.

¿Desde cuando te preocupas por los niños?-dijo con una mueca-. Además, si mal no recuerdo, tú te besabas en el medio de la biblioteca con tus tontas admiradoras.

Eso no tiene nada que ver –murmuró Sirius entre dientes poniéndose muy colorado-.

¡Claro que tiene que ver¿Qué te pasa, Black¿Estás celoso?- se burló la muchacha con aire divertido-.

¿Celoso?- repitió él y soltó una risa forzada-. ¿Celoso de qué?

Jeremy, al ver que la discusión estaba subiendo de tono, trató de intervenir:

Mira, Sirius, a mí me parece que Nat y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo… así que, por favor, no te metas…

Tú cállate, Tinns –lo cortó Sirius con frialdad-. Estoy hablando con Raider.

¡Tú no eres nadie para callarme!- exclamó el muchacho enfurecido-.

¡Ya basta!- gritó James tomando a su amigo por el brazo, al ver que iba a sacar la varita-. Vámonos, Padfoot.

¡Nada de eso!- estalló Sirius enloquecido-.

¡Eres un infantil!- chilló Nat con furia-. ¿Qué te metes en mi vida personal¡Vamos, Jere! A un lugar en dónde no nos molesten…

Tomó a su novio por el brazo, y lo arrastró con fuerza en dirección al castillo. Sirius se soltó de James, y tomó a Nathaly por la cintura para darla vuelta. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose embobadamente a los ojos. _¡Rayos¡¿Por qué tiene que estar tan bueno?!_, se dijo Nat con rabia, _Me muero por besarle esa boquita preciosa…_ _¡No, Nat!_, dijo otra voz con reproche, _Jere está al lado tuyo. ¡No puedes hacerle eso! Contrólate. __¡Recuerda que es Black!... Ay, nena, si no estuviera el idiota de Tinns aquí te partiría la boca de un beso_, se dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirarla, _Me estás volviendo loco… _

¿Qué quieres, Black?- susurró Nat con voz temblorosa-.

_Si te dijera que lo que quiero es a ti, preciosa…_, se dijo el joven.

Suéltala, Black –dijo Jeremy con enojo metiéndose entre el medio de los dos-. No te metas con Nat por algún tonto caprichito tuyo. Es mía.

Entonces, llévatela –respondió Sirius rabioso alejándose de la morena-.

Vamos, Nat –murmuró Jeremy llevándose a l chica, quien no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirlo-.

¿¡Qué te sucede, Padfoot!?- preguntó James tomando a su amigo por los hombros, en cuanto los otros dos se perdieron de vista-.

¡Es Raider!- soltó el muchacho furioso-. ¡También me está volviendo loco! No me puede estar pasando esto a mí, Prongs… ¡Soy Sirius Black!... Pensé que era un capricho, pero me equivoqué. Creo que tienes razón. Esa chica me atrae de verdad…

¿Insinúas que te estás enamorando?- inquirió James incapaz de creerlo-.

Creo que… que sí, Prongs –contestó el moreno tomándose la cabeza con los cerrados fuertemente-.

* * *

** Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy :)**

**Ojala les alla gustado... **

**no se olviden de apretar el "go!" de abajo y dejar un comentario :)**

**Gracias por todo! nos veremos pronto... :)**


	4. Un poco de todo

**Volvii! D... iba a subir ayer, pero tenia un cumple de 15 y no tuve tiempo... **

**_Arianita Black:_ A mi tmb me cae mal Jeremy ¬¬ jaja, pero habrá q ver que hará Nat con él... gracias por tu R&R!**

**_Simplemente Yo:_ Gracias por tu R&R, besitos de chocolate para vos tambien jeje...**

**_Pilar:_ gracias x tu consejo y tu lindo R&R! **

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:**_ **Claro que Sirius es de lo mas tierno celoso! es tierno de todas formas jaja,, gracias por tu R&R!**

**_Kirsha: _Gracias por tu R&R!**

**_Erised.Black:_ T.T perdon por que no entiendas algunas palabras, es que no se cuales ni como cambiarlas xD Gracias por leerlo igual! de verdad muchisímas gracias! **

**Espero que les guste este cap... beso,,!**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Un poco de todo**_

_(A little all)_

Aquella noche, después de lo ocurrido, tanto Los Merodeadores, como las chicas se pusieron al tanto de las cosas. Los chicos tuvieron que esperar a que Jeremy se durmiera para poder hablar, quien le dirigió una mirada de asco a Sirius antes de acostarse. El moreno le respondió de igual forma, mientras Remus le susurraba que no se pusiera violento. Ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche. Sirius se movía a cada rato en su cama, enroscándose entre las sábanas de muy mal humor y murmurando cosas sin sentido por lo bajo, en las que todas se podía sólo entender la palabra: "Nathaly". James ni siquiera se había acostado; permanecía apoyado en su ventana mirando sin expresión alguna el lago que estaba frente a él, sin dejar de pensar en cierta pelirroja. Remus observaba el techo meditando sobre lo que había estado a punto de suceder en la biblioteca; al igual que Hilary en su cama. Lily estaba aferrada a su almohada con furia sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigas; se había comportado mal, después de todo James le había salvado la vida, y Nathaly aferraba su dragón contra su pecho con un extraño sentimiento. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía perfectamente que aquel engreído Black que ella tanto odiaba la estaba enloqueciendo. Pero no enloqueciendo como siempre hacía, sino enloqueciendo de amor. ¿Amor? _Bueno esa es una palabra muy fuerte_, pensó, _digamos que me gusta demasiado_... _Pero no, no voy a caer en sus redes…_

Al día siguiente, los seis bajaron con una cara de sueño terrible y unas ojeras impresionantes, cosa que indicaba que no habían dormido absolutamente nada.

Tuve una noche terrible –comentó Lily mientras comía sus cereales con leche-.

Yo también –asintió Nat tomando la jarra de leche y volcándola sobre su tazón de cereales-.

Y yo –añadió Hilary mientras bostezaba-.

En ese momento, James se acercó y dijo:

Hola, lamento molestarlas pero¿podrían darme la jarra de café?

Lily lo miró. Tenía una mirada cansada al igual que ellas detrás de sus lentes, y un poco triste. Nathaly le alcanzó la jarra y preguntó:  
Tu tampoco has tenido una buena noche ¿verdad?

Pues no –respondió él con un suspiro y una sonrisa cansada-. Por lo que veo tú tampoco –la muchacha asintió-. En fin, gracias Nat

Por nada

El chico estaba dispuesto a darse vuelta, cuando Hilary lo llamó:

Espera, James… eh digo, Potter –lo miró con una sonrisa-. ¿Puedo llamarte James? Me resulta más cómodo

Claro, Hilary –sonrió él-.

Pues entonces, James, no te vayas tan rápido, creo que alguien te debe una disculpa –dijo mirando a Lily, quien mantenía la vista fija en su tazón-.

¿Qué?- murmuró ella levantando la mirada-.

Hilary le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que se disculpara, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

Deja, Hilary –negó James mirando fijamente a Lily-. No la obligues

No, espera –dijo la rubia enfadada-. Lily¡deja de comportarte como una niñita orgullosa!- exclamó dirigiéndose hacia su amiga-.

Sí, Lils, James te salvó la vida… –se metió Nat-.

Oh¡de acuerdo!- resopló la ojiverde con fastidio. Se levantó, y caminó hasta quedar frente al joven, lo miró a los ojos y sintió como se derrumbaba por dentro. Aquella mirada triste y curiosa del muchacho había borrado por completo lo que pensaba decirle, así que ruborizándose ligeramente murmuró-. Lo siento… no, no debí pegarte… sino agradecerte… -desvió la mirada incapaz de seguir mirándolo-.

Disculpa aceptada, Evans –sonrió el chico-. Pero me gustaría que la próxima vez te disculparas por ti misma, y no porque tus amigas te presionaran –y dicho eso dio media vuelta con la jarra de café encaminándose hacia sus amigos-.

La pelirroja se quedó unos cuantos segundos allí parada observando como se iba.

Planeta Tierra llamando a Lily Evans… -la llamó Nat, mientras Hilary reía-.

¿Qué?- inquirió ella volteando la cabeza atontada-.

Sus amigas rieron y ella, confundida, se volvió a sentar.

¿Qué sucede¿Por qué se miran así?- preguntó al ver que Hilary y Nathaly se miraban misteriosamente-.

Sus amigas se miraron nuevamente, para fastidio de Lily, y la rubia dijo:  
Ay, Lils¿por qué no lo admites?

¿Admitir qué?- inquirió ella nerviosa-.

Que James te mueve el piso –respondió Nat guiñándole un ojo-.

¿Qué?

Oh, vamos Lily… -sonrió Hilary-. Recién lo miraste como hipnotizada… ¿No será que te gusta y nos lo quieres ocultar?

¿A mí gustarme Potter?- inquirió la ojiverde y soltó una risa forzada-. ¡Eso es el colmo!

¡Oh, vamos!- exclamó la morena divertida-. Sabemos que tienes ganas de comértelo enterito… y no te lo discuto, es un bomboncito…

Nat¿qué estas diciend…?  
Y de hacerle unos cuantos mimitos… -continuó Hilary riendo-.

¿Qué? No digas pavadas…

Y de tenerlo para ti solita… -siguió la morocha ignorando a la pelirroja-.

Chicas, no es gra…

Y de abrazarlo dulcemente… -murmuró Hil con voz soñadora y abrazándose a sí misma-.

Hilary, yo no… -trató de decir la pelirroja poniéndose muy colorada y furiosa-.

Y de qué él te susurre en el oído "Lily, te quiero"… -rió Nat y Hilary soltó una carcajada-.

¡¡Ya basta!!- estalló la ojiverde parándose de su asiento-.

Sus amigas pararon de reír al instante y miraron a Lily, quien estaba hiper enojada y las miraba con furia. Muchos giraron sus cabezas intrigados.

¡A mí no me gusta Potter!- chilló en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara-. ¡Antes muerta¡No entiendo de dónde sacan esas estupideces¡Así que mejor que se dejen de decir pavadas antes de que me enoje de verdad!

¿Es que acaso estás enojada de mentira?- sonrió Nat burlonamente-.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

Bueno, Lils –intentó calmarla Hilary-. Al menos no puedes negar que no es guapo…

Eso no lo puede negar nadie –le espetó la pelirroja mientras sus mejillas tomaban el color de su pelo-. Pero no por eso tiene que gustarme. Ya saben que a mí no me gusta la gente sólo porque sea linda…

Está bien –asintió Nat-. Ahora siéntate y tranquilízate. Sólo fue una pequeña broma. No es para tanto

Es que ustedes me fastidian –murmuró Lily dejándose caer nuevamente en el asiento-. Hoy no es mi día. Estoy malhumorada.

Pues casi siempre estás malhumorada –susurró Hil por lo bajo, pero su amiga la escuchó y le dirigió una mirada de enfado-.

Tengo una idea para alegrar el día –sonrió Nat-. ¿Qué les parece si practicamos un poco de música en el aula de Encantamientos cerca de las seis? Está vacía.

¡Me parece una buena idea!- asintió Hil alegre-. Hace tanto que no practico…

Esta bien –aceptó Lily-. Segura que no hay nadie ¿no?

La morocha asintió.

Quiero enseñarles una nueva canción que escribí este verano –comentó contenta-.

A las seis y media, las tres amigas estaban en el aula de Encantamientos dispuestas a ensayar. Lily había agrandado su viejo piano negro, y estaba sentada frente a él con un pergamino con notas a un costado. A su lado, Nathaly estaba sentada en una pequeña butaca rojiza, con una guitarra de madera con stickers de corazoncitos en violeta y rojo; y sobre el escritorio del profesor, estaba sentada Hilary con las piernas colgando y las manos en su regazo.

Bueno¿les parecer si ensayamos la canción?- propuso Nat mientras afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra-.

Sus amigas asintieron, y empezaron a tocar. Unos tres chicos que pasaban por allí, escucharon sonidos, y se aproximaron sigilosamente hacia la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta.

¿Esas no son Raider, Evans y Sween?- preguntó Peter desde debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James. Estaban a punto de salir hacia los terrenos del castillo para ir al sauce boxeador y encontrarse con Remus, pues aquella noche era luna llena-.

Brillante deducción –susurró Sirius con ironía mientras observaba a Nat tocar la guitarra y hacer de coro, mientras Hilary cantaba-. Son buenas

Sí, mira a Evans –sonrió James-.

¿Chicos, no tenemos que ir al sau…?- inquirió Peter, pero sus amigos lo callaron-.

Silencio, Wortmail –susurró James-. Quedémonos hasta que acabe la canción, unos minutos más no nos harán nada…

Las chicas seguían cantando sin reparar en la presencia de los chicos:

**Hilary: **

_Y esta noche una estrella brillará…_

**Lily y Nat (coro):**

_¡Brillará!_

**Hilary:**

_Iluminando la temible oscuridad…_

**Lily y Nat (coro):**

_Oscuridad…_

**Hilary:**

_Y gracias a ti, podré ser feliz_

_Por eso yo te digo que te quedes junto a mi… ohhh… yeah…_

**Lily y Nat (coro):**

_Junto a mí…_

**Hilary:**

_Junto a mí…_

**Todas:**

_Oh, junto a mi…_

La canción terminó, y las tres chicas se aplaudieron sonrientes.

Nos salió muy bien –comentó Lily-.

Sí –asintió Hilary-. ¿Podemos cantar la de "_Sombras en la habitación_" de Nat, por favor¡Amo esa canción!

¡Si es re vieja!- rió la morocha-. La inventé en quinto

No importa, me encanta…

Muy bien –sonrió Lily y empezó a tocar el piano-.

James y Sirius miraban embobados a las chicas, hasta que Peter le dio un fuerte pellizcón a cada uno en el brazo, y ambos tuvieron que ahogar un grito.

¿Qué haces, Wortmail?- murmuró Sirius con una mueca de dolor mientras se frotaba el brazo-. ¡Eso dolió!

Lo lamento –se disculpó él-. Pero debemos ir a los terrenos, se nos hace tarde…

Oh, de acuerdo –suspiró James-. En marcha… mientras les cuento una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir…

Los tres jóvenes se perdieron por el siguiente pasillo, bajo la capa invisible.

-------------------------------------------

¿QUÉ?- gritó una alarmada pelirroja en el medio de la cena del siguiente día-.

Muchos alumnos la observaron divertidos, pues les fascinaba ver a Lily enfadada, aunque principalmente con James.

Cálmate, Lils –susurró Hilary intentando que su amiga recuperara la compostura-. Eso fue lo que me dijo McGonnagal. Dice que James, Black y Pettigrew fueron a proponerle eso al director y que él ha aceptado.

¡Los voy a matar!- gritó Lily revoleando su tenedor y haciendo que éste fuera a clavarse no muy lejos de la mano de Hilary-. ¿Cómo es que se enteraron de…?

Si quieres saber de cómo nos enteramos de que ustedes tocan y cantan, aquí tenemos la respuesta –dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella-.

La ojiverde se dio vuelta lentamente, como si deseara que la persona que sabía que estaba atrás sólo fuera una pesadilla. Nathaly se apresuró a tomarla de un brazo y a taparle la boca con una mano antes de que empezara a gritar y preguntó:

¿Y bien¿Cómo se enteraron?

Bueno, –siguió James sonriente- la cuestión es que pasábamos por cierto pasillo del aula de Encantamientos, cuando oímos unos sonidos musicales. Decidimos inspeccionar y… ¡Oh¡Sorpresa! Nos encontramos con que tres preciosas muchachas estaban cantando y tocando una bonita canción –sonrió ante la mirada de furia de Lily-. Entonces, a mí se me ocurrió la brillante y magnífica idea de ir a proponerle a nuestro queridísimo director, que ustedes tocasen un par de canciones para el día de San Valentín, ya que para Navidad la mayoría se va a su casa y no podrán verlas.

¿Y por qué hicieron todo eso sin consultarnos?- inquirió Nat alzando una ceja-.

Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa, Raider –sonrió Sirius, quien se había acercado-.

La morena lo miró y se detuvo en un pequeño corte bastante profundo bajo su ojo izquierdo ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Bien, yo no tengo problema –comentó desviando sus pensamientos-. Ahora no se las chicas…

Yo tampoco –sonrió Hil-. A propósito, Nat, –añadió dirigiéndose a su amiga- suelta a Lily o se va a asfixiar…

Nat soltó rápidamente a la pelirroja, quien respiró con un poco de dificultad y miró fijamente a James y Sirius como si fuesen un par de escregutos con mocos.

De ninguna manera cantaré frente a todo el colegio –negó la ojiverde-. Estoy segura de que es una trampa para hacernos caer en alguna de sus bromas… -señaló a los jóvenes con la cabeza-.

¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de nosotros, Evans?- inquirió James un poco molesto-.

¡Porque ustedes me lo hacen pensar!- chilló la joven-.

Lily¿quieres bajar un poco ese malhumor tuyo?- pidió Hilary-. Siempre andas negando todo… ¿Por qué no puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para enseñarles a todos nuestro talento? A nosotras jamás se nos hubiera ocurrido preguntarle esto a Dumbledore…

Es que pienso que estos sinvergüenzas traman algo –respondió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos-.

No tramamos nada, Evans –dijo Sirius con fastidio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan negativa?-. Sólo vimos que eran muy buenas y decidimos preguntarle a Dumbledore si podían hacer un pequeño show.

Pues decidido –afirmó Hil sonriente-. Le diremos al director que aceptamos.

Me parece excelente, señorita Sween –comentó una voz muy alegre-. Estoy seguro de que disfrutaré mucho su espectáculo.

El profesor Dumbledore, se había acercado a la mesa pacíficamente al ver que los jóvenes estaban discutiendo. Hilary se ruborizó un poco, pero sonrió.

¡Espera!- exclamó Lily. No iba a hacer su típica escenita de rabia, ya que el director estaba presente, pero tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados-. Yo no he dicho que quería.

Lily¿quieres dejar tu negatividad para otro momento?- suplicó Nat con enojo-.

Señorita Evans¿por qué no desea usted mostrar su talento?- preguntó Dumbledore con tranquilidad mirándola fijamente por detrás de sus lentes en forma de medialuna-.

Porque… porque… -tartamudeó ella-. Porque presiento que no es una buena idea –concluyó-.

Oh, desde luego que lo es –sonrió Dumbledore-. Yo deseo que usted demuestre sus capacidades junto a sus compañeras. Si es usted realmente una buena amiga, deberá hacerlo por las demás.

Lily se limitó a asentir pesadamente. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea:

Señor, yo acepto si Potter y Black aceptan también mostrar su talento musical con nosotras.

James y Sirius la miraron alarmados. Ellos no sabían hacer nada de eso. Por otra parte, Hil y Nat reían por lo bajo. Sabían que Lily se iba a vengar de los dos jóvenes, aunque no tan pronto.

¡Oh, qué gran idea!- asintió Dumbledore-. ¿Qué les parece, muchachos?

Ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron contra su voluntad. No iban a quedar como unos cobardes frente a las chicas. Después de todo, sólo era un simple show ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Entonces caso cerrado. –anunció el director muy feliz-. El catorce de febrero espero su presentación –giró sobre sus talones, pero antes añadió-. Por cierto, señor Black tiene una fea herida debajo de su ojo

Oh, sí –asintió Sirius un tanto nervioso-. Es que… me he raspado con una rama del árbol cerca del lago, nada grave, señor… -mintió. Obviamente no le iba a decir que Remus lo había rasguñado sin querer la noche pasada-.

Dumbledore se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y caminó majestuosamente hacia la mesa de profesores.

No puedo creer que haya aceptado –comentó Lily angustiada dejándose caer sobre el asiento-. Supongo que el único lado bueno es que ustedes van a hacer el ridículo y ni sus admiradoras los van a idolatrar

James y Sirius rieron.

Nuestras admiradoras son fieles, Evans –sonrió Sirius con orgullo-.

Todo lo contrario a ti, Black –rió Nat-.

Sirius se limitó a hacer una mueca y dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la mesa, con James siguiéndolo.

--------------------------------------

El gran y primer partido de la temporada, llegó, y todos los alumnos (principalmente de Griffindor y Slitherin) estaban muy emocionados por lo que iba a pasar, aunque la mayoría estaba segura de que iba a ganar Griffindor. Desde que había entrado James al equipo en su segundo año, no habían perdido un solo partido, y habían ganado todas las copas de Quidditch. El día del enfrentamiento, estaba bastante lindo, excepto por algunas nubes grises que se asomaban de vez en cuando.

¡Coman, equipo!- exclamaba James en el desayuno, antes de salir al campo-. ¡Necesitan fuerzas!

¡Estamos comiendo como cerdos, James!- se quejó Joel con una sonrisa-.

Tampoco tanto, haber si se rompen las escobas –dijo el joven de lentes burlonamente-.

James, obliga a Nat a comer –pidió Jeremy-.

La muchacha estaba pálida y miraba fijamente su plato de tocino y huevos que su novio le había servido.

Nathaly, tienes que llenar tu estómago sino el viento te derribará –le sonrió James-.

Los nervios me impiden comer

Pues diles que por favor te lo permitan –dijo James divertido-.

La morena rió.

Veré que puedo hacer –comentó con una sonrisa-.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos ya estaban cambiados en los vestuarios, listos para enfrentarse a lo que James llamaba "Las serpientes venenosas".

¡Ánimo, chicos!- exclamó el muchacho-. ¡Todo saldrá de maravillas!

Eso espero –murmuró Nat temblorosa. Aún estaba muy pálida-.

No te preocupes, jugarás muy bien –la animó Jeremy dándole un suave beso en los labios-.

Sirius los miró con fastidio. _Ya deja de pensar en ella…_, se dijo a sí mismo con enfado, _El partido, piensa en el partido_… Pero realmente se le hacía muy difícil teniendo al lado a la pareja metiéndose la lengua hasta la campanilla. Finalmente, salieron al campo entre los estruendosos aplausos de Griffindor y los abucheos de Slitherin.

Blint, Potter, dense la mano –ordenó Madame Hooch-.

Jonathan Blint, era el capitán y cazador de Slitherin. Tenía un cabello rubio y brillante muy corto, y era tan grande como un ropero. Cuando ambos se dieron la mano, intentó partirle los dedos a James, pero éste no hizo el más mínimo gesto de dolor.

¡Cuando suene el silbato se elevarán de sus escobas!- anunció Madame Hooch-. ¡Tres, dos… uno!

Se oyó el fuerte pitido del silbato, y quince escobas, incluida la de Madame Hooch, se elevaron en el aire.

Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada: Griffindor contra Slitherin –gritó una voz femenina por un megáfono mágico. Roxy Baxter, era la comentarista del partido. Iba a la casa Hufflepuff, a sexto año. Tenía un cabello muy largo con ondas color negro y una cara redonda como una galleta-. ¡Comencemos! Slitherin está en posición de la Quaffle. El que la tiene es Guillet. Guillet se dirige veloz hacia los aros, esquiva una bludger enviada por Jeremy Tinns, de Griffindor, se abre paso… esquiva a Nathaly Raider, la nueva cazadora de Griffindor, y está tan sólo a unos metros de los postes… ¡Bien hecho, Jack! Jack Turner, de Griffindor, le quita la Quaffle a Guillet, y se la pasa a Joel Rex por detrás…

Pasaron unos quince minutos aproximadamente, y Griffindor ya llevaba la delantera. Iba ganando treinta a cero, con dos goles metidos por Joel y otro por Jack. Nathaly se sentía un poco perdida. Los jugadores de Slitherin le quitaban tan fácilmente la Quaffle, que parecía que le hacían un encantamiento convocador. Hilary y Peter gritaban como locos en las gradas, mientras que Remus, (ya curado, aunque con unos pequeños rasguños en la nariz) sostenía un gran cartel con la ayuda de Lily, el cual rezaba: "¡Vamos Leones!" con letras en dorado y encantado por la pelirroja para que lanzara destellos en violeta y las letras cambiaran de imprenta a cursiva.

Raider se acerca peligrosamente hacia los aros de Slitherin… ya está allí… esquiva con gran habilidad una bludger… y… ¡TANTO PARA GRIFFINDOR!

Todos aplaudieron fuertemente, mientras Nathaly muy contenta, volaba cerca de las gradas de los leones con una sonrisa.

¡Vamos, Nat!- gritaron Lily y Hil cuando ella pasó cerca-.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y la cosa estaba peleada: sesenta a cincuenta, a favor de Griffindor. James volaba despreocupadamente cerca de las gradas de Hufflepuff moviendo los ojos velozmente en busca de la pelotita dorada. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como Raison, el buscador de Slitherin, lo marcaba continuamente. James se acercó a las gradas de Griffindor y dio una espectacular voltereta, haciendo que sus admiradoras gritaran de la emoción.

¡Engreído!- le gritó Lily con furia en cuanto el muchacho pasó cerca suyo-.

¡Yo también te quiero, Evans!- le respondió él sonriente pasando como un rayo delante de ella-.

Dio un viraje brusco, haciendo que por unos centímetros, Raison no chocara contra la grada de Ravenclaw. Aceleró un poco más. Realmente se estaba aburriendo, ya que para él los nervios no existían en un partido de Quidditch, solo la emoción y ansiedad. Buscaba algún rastro de la Snitch, pero ésta no mostraba señales de vida. Griffindor ya iba ganando ochenta a cincuenta, ya que Nathaly y Jack habían anotado dos tantos más. Hizo unos vuelos en zigzag, mientras sus admiradoras le gritaban frases amorosas desde las gradas. El muchacho sonrió. _Si Lily fuera la que me dijera eso…_, pensó con un suspiro. Hizo otro giro, y la vio. Estaba a unos pocos centímetros del piso, brillando intensamente como un diamante. Se tiró en picada, sin importarle si Raison lo seguía o no. Aceleró al máximo. El fuerte viento que le pegaba en la cara y en los oídos, no le permitía escuchar absolutamente nada. Ya estaba a unos centímetros de la adorada pelotita. Estiró el brazo sin reducir la velocidad. Luego de unos cortos segundos, su mano derecha encerró a la Snitch. Sonrió, pero entonces supo que ya no podía parar la escoba. Andaba a máxima velocidad, así que intentó frenar sin éxito y cayó al suelo rodando unas tres veces por el frío césped, hasta quedar boca arriba. Por suerte, estaba a unos pocos pies del suelo. Pudo escuchar el silbato de Madame Hooch indicando que el partido había terminado, y con gran felicidad, se levantó. Pudo ver como todo el equipo se le venía encima, los alumnos de Griffindor gritaban de la emoción y saltaban como locos, mientras bajaban de las gradas.

¡Este es mi amigo!- gritaba Sirius una y otra vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que con Arnold, levantaban a James y lo acercaban a la multitud-.

¡Vamos a festejar a la sala común!- propuso Joel sonriente mientras saltaba de alegría junto a Jack-.

James asintió, y dirigió la vista hacia las gradas. Justo en ese momento le pareció ver a Dumbledore guiñándole un ojo, y sonrió con alegría.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado **

**Dejen reviewss!!!**

**Un beso,, nos vemos prontiñoo :P**


	5. Preparativos

**Hola otra vez:) Como andan? Espero que muy bien jaja,, Gracias por sus Reviews, aunque fueron menos que las otras veces :( realmente me puse triste al no recibir... **

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_ Gracias por tu R&R! Me alegro que te haya gustado **

**_Arianita Black:_ Gracias por tu R&R! Sos mi fiel lectora Siempre dejando reviews! de verdad, muchísimas gracias :)**

**_LiLy- EvAnS 17:_ Gracias por tu R&R y también por tu consejo! Aunque algo así ya lo tenia planeado... ;)**

**Besitooss a todos ; espero que les guste este capii...**

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**"Preparativos"**_

_(Preparations)_

Ya había pasado una semana luego de la victoria de Griffindor; pero aún así seguía estando el aire ganador y alegre… incluso los días parecían festejarlo, siempre estaban soleados y sin ninguna nube. Pero aquel no era el ánimo de Lily Evans. Sino todo lo contrario, estaba totalmente arrepentida de haber aceptado hacer un show para febrero, y aún más por haber dicho que lo haría si James y Sirius también lo hacían. Hacía tan solo dos días que habían empezado a organizarse y planear lo que harían, y ya quería que todo aquello terminara; principalmente porque tendría que pasar una hora entera con James Potter. Sí, han leído bien, una hora entera a solas con Don Potter. ¿El motivo? Porque al parecer Potter cantaba bien, y ella tenía que practicar con él mientras tocaba su piano. ¿Por qué ella y no Hilary? Pues por un simple motivo, Nathaly y Hilary lo habían decidido así, aunque la pelirroja se había resistido. Pero aún así había echo una de sus típicas venganzas y había puesto a Sirius con Nathaly, cosa que no le agradó nada a la morocha. Luego de varias quejas por parte de todos, Hilary había escrito en un papel lo siguiente terminando con la discusión:

**Primera canción:** _"All you will never know"_ – Hilary & James (Ambos practicarán una hora en la sala de Transformaciones por la tarde)

**Segunda canción:** _"Fallin´"_ – Nathaly & Sirius (Ambos ensayarán una hora a la mañana en el aula de Astronomía)

**Tercera canción:** _"Nobody wants to be lonely"_- Lily & James (Ambos tendrán que ensayar una hora en el aula de Pociones a la noche)

Cada pareja había escogido las canciones que querían y Lily había sido mandada a la fuerza para reservar las aulas, ya que era la alumna favorita de muchos profesores.

¡Genial¡Lo que me faltaba!- protestó la pelirroja agachándose a recoger sus cosas del suelo-.

Venía de la habitación cargada de unos cuantos discos para buscar la canción que tenía que cantar con James, porque no se acordaba en cual estaba; pero por la prisa de llegar a la mazmorra rápidamente, tropezó con una armadura, y se le cayó todo.

¿Puedo ayudarte, Lily?- preguntó una voz grave detrás de ella-.

La joven se volteó, y vio a Amos Diggory plantado con una sonrisa frente a ella. Era un muchacho de lindos rasgos, con un cabello tirando a rubio y ojos castaños muy bonitos. Era el capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, y desde el año pasado mostraba bastante interés en ella, cosa que enfurecía a James.

Gracias, Amos –dijo la pelirroja un poco colorada-.

Juntos levantaron todo, y se incorporaron, mirándose a los ojos.

¿Para qué son todos esos discos?- preguntó Amos-.

Lily le explicó todo, y el muchacho asintió enseguida:

Ah, sí un compañero me comentó algo –sonrió-.

Sí, tendré que sobrevivir un tiempo con Potter –soltó ella rodando los ojos y el chico rió-.

Se quedaron en silencio, y entonces Amos dio un paso hacia delante, quedando muy cerca de la nariz de Lily. La tomó de la cintura, y le estaba por dar un beso, cuando una voz conocida sonó en el pasillo:  
Ejem… Lily, creo que tenemos que ensayar.

La pelirroja se soltó enseguida del muchacho y observó a James, quien estaba parado frente a ellos con expresión desafiante.

Oh, sí, sí… -asintió muy colorada-. Y para ti, soy Evans, Potter –añadió-.

Sí, como sea –dijo él ahora mirando con odio a Amos-. Ahora, vamos

Ve tranquilo, James –le dijo Amos. Él no odiaba a James para nada, pero sabía que él si lo odiaba-. Lily enseguida va.

No, Diggory –lo cortó el morocho con frialdad-. Quiero que venga conmigo ahora

Tú no puedes ordenarme que hacer, Potter –le espetó la pelirroja-.

Pues entonces, me quedaré aquí hasta que terminen lo que sea que van a hacer –dijo James con furia cruzándose de brazos-.

Lily suspiró y miró a Amos.

Lo siento, Amos, –se disculpó- pero cierta persona me está poniendo los pelos de punta –le dirigió una rápida mirada a James quien seguía mirando a Amos con desconfianza-. Luego nos vemos

Adiós, Lils –se despidió el muchacho besándole la mano-. Nos veremos más tarde

James no despegó los ojos del chico, hasta que se perdió de vista, y se dirigió a Lily:

No tienes que juntarte con personas como él

¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?- gruñó Lily molesta, mientras se encaminaban hacia las mazmorras-.

Una persona que te quiere mucho –se limitó a responder él-.

La ojiverde puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Por qué me armaste una escenita de celos?- le espetó con furia-.

¿Escenita de celos?- repitió James parándose por completo-. ¿Escenita de celos?

¡Sí¡Siempre me haces una cuando estoy hablando con Amos!

¡Ese tipo no es para ti!- exclamó James mirándola a los ojos-.

¡Deja de ordenarme lo que tengo o no que hacer!- chilló la pelirroja-. ¡Deja de descargar tus celos conmigo!

¡No puedo!- gritó James enojado-. ¿Sabes por qué¡Porque tú me vuelves loco¡Porque te quiero con locura¡Por eso!

Lily lo miró con la boca abierta. James la observó unos segundos, mientras respiraba con dificultad, y luego le tomó la barbilla a Lily y se acercó a su boca. La ojiverde no sabía cómo reaccionar; en el fondo deseaba que la besara, pero por otro lado no… después de todo… ¡Era Potter¡El ser más arrogante de la Tierra!... James estaba por rozar los labios de Lily, pero entonces…

¡Prongs¡Amigo¿Sabes dónde está…?

La ojiverde reaccionó al instante, y se separó rápidamente de James.

Oh, lo lamento –se disculpó Sirius al ver que había metido la pata-. Yo sólo…

No lamentes nada, Black –dijo Lily con las mejillas increíblemente rojas y mirando a cualquier lado menos a James-. Ehh… toma –añadió entregándole los discos a James in mirarlo-. No puedo practicar hoy, recordé que tengo… tarea de Pociones, sí… Adiós.

Y dicho eso, salió corriendo del lugar. James la observó irse muy frustrado mientras sostenía los discos.

Oye, lo siento de verdad, Prongs –murmuró Sirius-. No sabía… no pensé que…

Olvídalo, Padfoot –lo interrumpió su amigo-. No pasa nada

No… soy el mayor imbécil de la Tierra…

Ya, Padfoot –sonrió James-. Ahora lo único que falta es que pierdas tu alto autoestima

Sirius sonrió.

¿A quién buscabas?- le preguntó el muchacho de lentes-.

A Moony –contestó el moreno-. Es que iba a hacer la tarea de Defensa, pero recordé que él tiene mi libro…-se encogió de hombros-. Oye, cuéntame como has llegado a unos pocos milímetros de los labios de Evans sin que te matara… -añadió sonriendo-.

James le palmeó la espalda, y dijo:

Te lo cuento por el camino…

--------------------------------------

¿Cómo que James estuvo a punto de besarte?- inquirió Nathaly con los ojos muy abiertos, en la habitación-.

Lo que oíste –murmuró Lily metiéndose en la cama-. Menos mal que llegó Black, porque sino…

¿Y por qué no lo empujaste o algo de lo que siempre haces?- preguntó Hilary confundida-.

No lo sé –admitió la pelirroja-. En ese momento no podía reaccionar… ¡No empiecen con que me gusta Potter!- exclamó con enojo al ver que Nat y Hil se dirigían sus típicas miraditas-.

Nosotras no dijimos nada, Lils –sonrió Nat-.

Vi sus tontas miraditas de cómplices –le espetó la ojiverde-.

Bueno, basta de discutir –interrumpió la rubia-. Vamos a dormir, que se hace tarde… además, mañana temprano, Nat tiene que ir a practicar con Black, y tiene que tener energías para gritarle…

Ella y Lily rieron, y Nat le dirigió una mirada de enfado, antes de zambullirse en su cama.

-------------------------------------

¡Buenos días!- saludó un sonriente Sirius al entrar por la puerta del aula de Astronomía-.

Llegas tarde, Black –dijo Nat observándolo-.

Sólo me retrasé unos diez minutos… ¿Me extrañaste?

Da igual, siéntate –le ordenó la morena ignorando la pregunta y señalando una silla de madera justo al lado de donde estaba sentada ella-.

Sirius se sentó, y dirigió la mirada a la guitarra que tenía la chica.

Bonita guitarra- comentó-.

Gracias –repuso ella con indiferencia-. Bien, empecemos…

Luego de unos veinte minutos de cantar, Nat propuso un descanso.

¿Hace mucho que tocas?- le preguntó Sirius, mientras hacía aparecer dos vasos rellenos de jugo de manzana y le entregaba uno a ella-.

Desde pequeña –contestó la morocha tomando el vaso-. Mi madre me la regaló antes de… morir…

Oh, lo siento –murmuró el chico apenado-.

Descuida –le dijo ella-. Mi padre ni siquiera se preocupa de mi hermano ni de mí, y resulta duro… pero después de unos cuantos años, te terminas acostumbrando a sentirte sola…

Pero no estás sola –le dijo Sirius-. Tienes amigas que estoy seguro de que te apoyan siempre…

Sí, lo se –asintió ella-. Pero no es lo mismo que tener a mi madre. Ella era una persona muy especial… la única que sabía cuando estaba mal… la única que me entendía de una manera impresionante… -sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y desvió la mirada-.

Te entiendo –murmuró Sirius-. Mi familia me odia. Al principio sufría mucho… pero con el paso del tiempo, como tú dices, también me acostumbré…

Nat lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente. Sirius se ruborizó.

No me sonrías así, que me tientas, Raider… -comentó el chico-.

¿Te tiento a qué?- inquirió Nathaly divertida-.

Te lo demostraría, pero tienes novio… -respondió Sirius con una mueca-.

Eres terrible –rió ella-.

Tú me haces serlo –dijo él mirándola a los ojos-.

Ella también lo miró, y aquel impulso de besarse les volvió a los dos. Sirius se acercó lentamente. Nat no se acercó, pero tampoco se alejó. Pero entonces, cuando sólo estaban a unos centímetros, la morena corrió la cara.

Como tú dijiste, Black, tengo novio –sonrió-.

Oh, se me había olvidado –bromeo Sirius sonriente separándose y bebiendo un poco más de su jugo-. Oye, podríamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres ¿no?

¿Por?- preguntó ella-.

Digo, así se hace más cercana la relación…

¿Qué relación quieres tener conmigo, Black?- soltó Nat burlonamente-.

Pues, por ahora aunque sea una amistad –contestó él-. Luego veremos…

Tú no puedes tener una amistad con una chica sin abalanzarte sobre ella –rió la morocha-.

Eso es lo que tú crees –dijo Sirius desafiándola-.

Demuéstramelo –dijo ella con una sonrisa-.

Lo haré –asintió él-. Sirius Black nunca pierde, Nathaly

Eso lo veremos… Sirius –susurró ella con una mueca burlona-.

---------------------------------

¡Hola!- saludó una voz muy alegre a sus espaldas-.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con aquella chica que muchas veces lo hacía suspirar, y hasta incluso, cortarle la respiración.

¡Hola, Hil!- saludó el muchacho-. ¿Cómo va?

Remus estaba sentado bajo su árbol favorito cerca del lago, leyendo un libro que le había dado Sirius titulado _"Ciento noventa y nueve bromas que hacen ciento noventa y nueve risas"_. Hilary, quien iba caminando sola por allí, se había acercado a él en busca de compañía.

Muy bien¿y tú?- respondió la chica sentándose junto a él y apartando el flequillo de la cara-.

Bien, bien… ¿Dónde están Lily y Nathaly? Es raro que estés sin ellas.

Nat ha salido con Jeremy, y Lily está haciendo deberes, para variar… -Remus rió al ver que Hil ponía los ojos en blanco-. ¿Y dónde está tu pandilla?

No tengo la más remota idea –admitió el chico volviendo a su lectura-. A veces se van sin decir a dónde, y eso significa que necesitan privacidad.

Veo que se entienden bien entre ustedes –comentó Hilary sonriendo-.

Sí, podría decir que somos como hermanos –dijo Remus con un suspiro-.

¿Qué lees?

Un libro –contestó Remus divertido, y Hilary rió-. En realidad, Padfoot, me lo ha dado para que buscara una buena broma para hacerle a los de Slitherin… Pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, principalmente a Lily.

No te preocupes –sonrió ella-. Si quieres te ayudo a buscar

Vale –asintió el licántropo colocando el libro entre los dos-.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos riendo sobre las diferentes bromas que había en el libro y comentando cual sería la mejor.

La número noventa y tres es muy buena –comentó Hilary riendo-.

Sí, y también la ochenta y dos –sonrió Remus-. Es difícil decidir…

¡Hola!

Ambos levantaron la cabeza, y se encontraron con James.

¡Hola, James!- saludó Hilary-.

¿Qué hacen?- preguntó el chico sentándose frente a ellos-.

Estamos eligiendo la mejor broma para los de Slitherin, que me pidió Padfoot –respondió Remus cerrando el libro-.

¡Ah, eso! El otro día le eché un vistazo y la mejor de todas era la noventa y tres

Esa es la que digo yo –dijo Hilary-. ¡Es muy buena!

Habría que comentarlo con Padfoot y Wortmail –murmuró Remus observando el cielo-.

A Wortmail le dará igual –dijo James encogiéndose de hombros-. Oye, Hil –añadió y la rubia dirigió la vista hacia él-. Podríamos ir a ensayar¿te parece?

¡De acuerdo!- asintió ella sonriendo-. Tendríamos que practicar el estribillo… ¡Nunca lo coordinamos!

Es verdad –rió James-. Moony¿te quedas o quieres venir?

Los acompañaré –dijo Lupin incorporándose-. Me aburro si estoy solo… -sonrió-.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el castillo, mientras el sol se ponía detrás de sus espaldas.

¿Sabes dónde se metió Padfoot?-le preguntó James a Remus-. Lo he estado buscando y no lo he visto…

Éste se encogió de hombros.

¿Dónde has estado tú?

Paseando –contestó James sin dar muchas explicaciones-. Aquí…

Entraron al aula de Transformaciones, y se encontraron con Sirius, quien estaba leyendo un pergamino sentado sobre el escritorio de McGonnagal.

¡Hola!- saludó con una sonrisa-. Pensé que no vendrían a ensayar y me he quedado aquí…

No hay problema –dijo Hilary-. Puedes quedarte si quieres

No, ya me voy –negó el muchacho bajándose de un salto del escritorio-. Tengo tarea pendiente que hacer… sólo quería distraerme un poco practicando

¿Y Nat?- preguntó James-. ¿No quiso acompañarte?

Ha salido con Tinns –respondió secamente. James pudo percibir el tono amargado de su voz-. En fin, nos vemos luego

Y dicho eso, salió por la puerta con paso cansado.

No se si es mi imaginación, pero noto que Sirius se encuentra un poco mohíno

¿Qué?- inquirieron Remus y James confundidos-.

Hilary suspiró.

¡Un poco triste! Son iguales a Nat y Lils, nunca entienden nada –añadió con una sonrisa-.

Ambos chicos rieron.

Puede ser… -dijo Remus pensante-.

En fin, pongámonos a ensayar –propuso James sentándose en un banco-.

Estuvieron practicando durante mucho tiempo. Remus los aplaudía o, muy pocas veces, les decía cuando una frase había sonado mal o algo.

¡Muy bien!- los felicitó cuando terminaron de cantar otra vez la canción-. Voy a buscar algo para tomar y comer a las cocinas¿quieren?

Dale, Moony, muero de sed –asintió James-.

¿Sabes dónde están las cocinas?- preguntó Hilary mirándolo fijamente-.

Los Merodeadores sabemos todo –sonrió Remus y dicho tal misterioso comentario, desapareció por la puerta-.

Practiquemos una vez más la última parte –dijo Hilary-.

Bien

Se pusieron a cantar otra vez, mientras James hacía palmas exageradas haciendo que Hilary se riera.

Vaya, vaya… ¿Espiando?

Lily se sobresaltó. Justo estaba pasando por allí, y cuando vio a Remus salir del aula se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero en vez de entrar, se había quedado observando a James cantar con su amiga. Nathaly la descubrió, y la miraba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

No estoy espiando –susurró Lily alejándose de la puerta-.

No, claro… estabas inspeccionando si la puerta tenía hongos ¿no? –murmuró Nat sarcásticamente- Lils¡admítelo de una vez¡Te pasan cosas con James!

¡Shh!- le chistó la pelirroja, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba a unos metros más para allá-. No es cierto. A mí no me pasa nada con Potter.

Eres cabeza dura ¿eh?- le reprochó la morocha con enfado-. ¿Entonces por qué estabas espiando?

Lily no contestó. Negó con la cabeza, y se fue sin dar explicaciones. Nat suspiró. Lily jamás admitiría que se estaba enamorando de la persona menos esperada.

---------------------------------------

¿Sincronizaron sus relojes, Padfoot, Wortmail?- preguntó James con aire divertido-.

Sí, Prongs –sonrió Sirius mientras Peter asentía con la cabeza-. Plan A en funcionamiento a las 8:15 horas

Excelente¿tú, Moony?

Listo –respondió Remus poniendo en hora su reloj pulsera-. Plan B en funcionamiento a las 8:20 horas.

¡Perfecto! -exclamó James sonriente-. Yo me encargaré del Plan C aproximadamente a las 9:00 horas.

Eran las ocho en punto de la mañana, y Los Merodeadores estaban preparando todo para llevar a cabo su gran broma.

Bien¿tienen todos los elementos?- preguntó el chico de lentes sacando un pergamino con notas de su bolsillo-. ¿Cereales con salsa extra picante?

Listo –asintió Sirius mostrándole un gran frasco de Zonko de color rojizo-.

¿Polvos Bulbadox en versión líquida?

Listo –respondió Peter guardándose una pequeña botella rellena de un líquido amarillento-.

¿Bolsas tira pedos mortales?

Aquí –sonrió Remus enseñándole un par de cosas redondas de color verde oscuro parecidas a unas pizzas pequeñas-.

Genial –concluyó James-. ¡En marcha, chicos!

Sirius y Peter, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las cocinas. Cuando llegaron allí, Sirius le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro, y entraron. Unos cuantos elfos aparecieron de inmediato preguntándoles si deseaban algo para comer o beber.

¡Señor Black!- exclamó una voz chillona de un elfo pequeño y muy feo, con unas extensas orejas puntiagudas. Le hizo una reverencia al joven-. ¿Qué se le trae por aquí? Estamos a punto de servir el desayuno, señor

Lo sé, Pinky –asintió el moreno-. Necesitamos pasar a las cocinas personales, un momento

Pero, señor, si quiere comida ya mismo le traigo…

No, Pinky, no necesito comida. ¿Podemos pasar?

El elfo asintió haciendo una profunda reverencia, y Sirius y Peter entraron. Allí había cientos de elfos preparando y cocinando. Sirius se dirigió hacia los platos de Slitherin, seguido de Peter.

¿Y cómo sabes cuales son los platos?- preguntó Peter-.

No se cuales son, Wortmail –respondió Sirius sonriente-. Los voy a encantar para que se pongan frente a Snivellius y el cara de serpiente.

Eres un genio –sonrió Peter mientras Sirius hacía un complicado movimiento con su varita-.

Lo sé –suspiró el morocho con satisfacción mientras volcaba los cereales picantes en los platos-. Rápido, pon el líquido en los vasos…

Luego de la operación, ambos dieron las gracias a Pinky por dejarlos pasar, y salieron corriendo hacia el Gran Salón. Allí se sentaron, simulando ser totalmente inocentes, y se dispusieron a comer.

¿Hicieron todo?- les preguntó James-.

Los dos asintieron.

Magnífico –sonrió-. Moony, acaba de poner las bolsas tira pedos mortales en sus lugares…

Lupin sonrió con un poco de culpabilidad, y siguió comiendo su tocino.

Ahí vienen –anunció Peter en voz baja-.

Snape y Malfoy se dirigían tranquilamente hacia sus asientos, pero cuando se sentaron se escuchó un estruendoso sonido que seguramente se habrá escuchado hasta las profundidades del lago, como si se hubiesen tirado un gran pedo. Todo el Gran Salón estalló en carcajadas, incluidos Los Merodeadores. Lily frunció un poco el entrecejo, mientras Nat y Hilary reían con ganas. Malfoy y Snape estaban sumamente colorados por la vergüenza, pero aún así actuaron como si no hubiera pasado nada; hasta que…

¡Pica¡Pica¡Pica!- gritaba Lucius enloquecido mientras agitaba sus manos como loco-.

Todos volvieron reírse, mientras Snape intentaba no gritar y se ponía muy rojo ya que los cereales le quemaban la lengua.

¡¡Arde!!- chillaba Malfoy, y mientras todos lloraban de risa, tomó su vaso y lo vació hasta el fondo, mientras Snape lo imitaba-. Ahh… ya no arde… -suspiró aliviado-.

Pero Snape lo miraba con una expresión de asco (más de la normal) y le señaló la cara con pánico.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Malfoy-.

¡Te estás llenando de asquerosos granos gigantes!- respondió Snape-.

¡¿Qué¡Tú también!- gritó escandalizado tocándose la cara-.

Los alumnos del Gran Salón se destornillaban de risa. Hilary se había caído del asiento y se reía a más no poder. Sirius y James lloraban entre carcajadas, golpeando con los puños la mesa.

¡FUERON ESOS IDIOTAS!- bramó Snape señalando a Los Merodeadores, quienes eran los que más reían-.

James sacó su varita disimuladamente y susurró: "_Atadum!_"; entonces cuando Snape y Malfoy se levantaron para abalanzarse sobre ellos, cayeron de cara al piso, ya que el buscador les había atado los cordones de los zapatos. Todos rieron más fuerte. Hasta Dumbledore parecía sonreír. La profesora McGonnagal se dirigió hacia los alumnos, y los levantó del suelo sacándoles el hechizo.

¡Ya basta de escándalo!- exclamó-.

Pero, profesora ¡fueron ellos!- protestó Snape entre dientes mientras su cara comúnmente pálida estaba roja de ira-.

Señor Potter, Black –dijo la profesora severamente-. Están castigados

¡No tiene pruebas de que fuimos nosotros, profesora!- le reprochó Sirius-.

¿Ah, sí?- inquirió la profesora enojada-. ¿Y quién, además de ustedes, lo pudo haber echo?

Sirius no respondió.

Profesora, fuimos nosotros –dijo Remus levantándose de su asiento-. Los cuatro. No culpe a James y Sirius solamente.

Peter le dirigió una mirada de odio.

Bien por usted decir la verdad, señor Lupin –comentó la profesora muy seria-. Pero aún así, los cuatro están castigados. Hoy a la tarde en mi despacho.

Los Merodeadores asintieron. Hilary le dirigió una sonrisa a Remus por haber dicho la verdad, y éste no pudo evitar sentir que unas grandes mariposas revoloteaban en su panza; a pesar de estar castigado, se sintió alegre.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Porfa, dejen reviews! no cuesta nada hacer un pequeño click en go y escribir **

**nos veremos prontitoo,,**

**bye, bye !!**


	6. Saliéndose de control

**Hola! Acá estoy otra vez con el 6to cap Espero que andes muyy bien :D**

**_Arianita Black:_ jaja, si sos mi fiel lectora :) No te preocupes, las canciones van a aparecer a su debido tiempo... respecto a Lily, es muy cabezadura ¬¬ esperemos q se tire a los brazos de James pronto... quien sabe:O jaja. Vas a tener que aprender a soportar un poco más a Jeremy; (al igual que yo) asi que paciencia! jaja, muchas gracias por tu R&R:D**

**_carla07:_ me alegra que te haya gustado de enserio te divirtio la broma de los chicos? y yo que pensaba que era muy trucha... xD jaja, gracias por tu R&R:D**

**_mariahp:_ me alegra que te guste el fic y que te haya gustado la broma jeje... respecto a James, a mi también me encanta como es! (LL) :P besitos y gracias por tu R&R!**

**_Erised.Black:_ jaja, te gusto también a ti (me cuesta decir ti, en vez de "vos" xD) la broma de los merodeadores? me re sorprende! jaja, yo pensaba que era una porqueria xD gracias por tu R&R! **

**_tsu Asakura:_ :O que te puedo decir? ME ENCANTO TU R&R!! gracias por tantas felicitaciones... me hiciste sonrojar xD me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic :) de verdad, me encantó todo lo que me dijiste ! gracias por todo! **

**Besos a todos, espero que les guste este cap ! **

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Saliéndose de control**_

_(Getting out of control)_

Había pasado la semana volando luego del castigo, y James y Sirius aún seguían practicando con las chicas. Lily no sacaba el tema del "casi-beso" que se habían estado por dar, por lo tanto, James, no iba a presionarla. Las prácticas de él y Hil, se habían vuelto muy divertidas, pues se llevaban muy bien y no tardaron en darse cuenta de que juntos formarían una gran amistad. Por otro lado, los ensayos de Nat y Sirius, se volvían cada vez más excitantes. Ninguno de los dos podía negar que el otro le atraía, de forma que tenían que resistirse duramente a no besar al otro. Sirius parecía estar en una guerra permanente con su cabeza, después de todo, le había dicho a la morocha que él podía tener una relación con ella sin pretender algo más.

¡No aguanto más!- gritó Nathaly abriendo la puerta de la habitación de par en par-.

Eran aproximadamente la una de la mañana, y ella había ido a una cita con Jeremy. Lily y Hilary, quienes se habían quedado a esperar a su amiga, se voltearon para hacerle un gesto con los dedos en señal de silencio, pues Samantha y Caroline, dormían.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Lily mientras le hacía un lugar a Nat en su cama para que se sentara-.

¡Estoy muy confundida! –suspiró la morena dejándose caer en la cama hacia atrás ya agarrándose la cabeza-.

Déjame adivinar –tanteó Hilary con una mueca-. En esa confusión se encuentra Sirius Black

¡Correcto¡Te ganaste un premio!- exclamó Nat con ironía-.

Pero¿qué pasó?- interrumpió Lily-.

¡Es que cada vez que voy a besar a Jeremy, se me viene a la cabeza el estúpido de Black!- respondió Nathaly rabiosa, pegándole una puñalada al colchón-. ¡¿Puedes creer que me resisto a besarlo por el tonto ese?!

Tranquila, Nat –la apaciguó Hil, sentándose junto a ella y acariciándole el cabello-. Todo se va a aclarar, y después vas a saber bien quien te gusta y quien no.

Es que ese es el problema, Hil –dijo Nat mordiéndose el labio-. Yo se quien me gusta y quien no

Sus amigas se miraron entre sí. Era obvia la respuesta. Nathaly se había enamorado del egocéntrico de Black.

-------------------------

Hilary iba caminando por un pasillo tranquilamente, tarareando la canción que cantaría con James. Había salido de su ensayo con él, y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la sala común para un hermoso descanso, cuando de repente, chocó con alguien. La muchacha cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose su parte trasera dolorosamente.

Vaya, vaya… si es la tontita de Sween –susurró una voz fría-.

Hil levantó la vista para encontrarse con el delicado de rostro de Bellatrix Black, y sus tontas amigas detrás. Era una muchacha de una larga cabellera negra, ojos del mismo color, y un delgado pero atractivo perfil. Era una de las más deseadas de su casa, Slitherin, aunque había algunos alumnos de otras casas que la observaban con ciertas intenciones en secreto. Bellatrix se llevaba mal con ellas tres, principalmente con Nat. No se sabía por qué, pero siempre había existido cierto roce entre ellas. También Bella, como la llamaban sus amigos, se llevaba de lo peor con su primo, Sirius; y por lo tanto, también con el resto de Los Merodeadores.

Tenías que ser tú, Black –murmuró Hilary con frialdad-. Con razón algo olía mal

Hil era muy tranquila, pero cuando se lo proponía, podía ser muy fría.

No te hagas la valiente, Sween –sonrió Bellatrix con una mueca-. Todos sabemos que eres una cobarde.

¡A mí nadie me llama cobarde!- chilló la rubia con enfado, levantándose del suelo-.

Bella y las demás rieron con ganas.

Anda, Sween, hasta un conejo tiene más coraje que tú. Siempre andas escondiéndote detrás de la sangre sucia de Evans y de la idiota de Raider. ¡Ni siquiera sabes cuidarte sola!

Hilary sacó su varita, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle un buen maleficio a Bella, Remus apareció frente a ellas.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó al ver la varita de la rubia en alto-.

Nada, Lupin –contestó Bella entornando sus oscuros ojos en la insignia de prefecto que Remus llevaba puesta. No era tan tonta como para meterse en problemas-. Sólo teníamos una simple charla –y dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se fue de allí con sus amigas atrás-.

¿Qué sucedió, Hil?- inquirió el chico observando a la rubia, quien miraba fijamente el piso-.

Choqué con ella –contestó la chica-. Oye, Remus… ¿tú crees que soy una cobarde?

¡Claro que no!- respondió él incrédulo-. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Bellatrix me lo dijo –suspiró Hilary y miró a Remus-. Creo que tiene razón, siempre voy detrás de Nat y Lily… no sé ni cuidarme sola¡soy una tonta!– sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-.

¡No digas tonterías!- negó el licántropo abrazándola dulcemente. Pudo sentir a su corazón latiéndole fuertemente cuando la muchacha se apoyó sobre su pecho-. Tú eres una persona maravillosa y muy valiente. No prestes atención a lo que dice esa arpía. Sólo lo hace para lastimarte.

Hilary se separó lentamente de él, como si no quisiera hacerlo nunca, y lo miró con una tímida sonrisa, mientras una pequeña lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla, hasta caer en su ropa.

Eres genial, Remus –le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-. Siempre levantas el ánimo de todos. Quizá por eso me gustas tanto

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin querer. No pudo evitarlo. Remus parpadeó sorprendido, intentando asimilar las palabras de la joven. Hilary se acercó a él y tomándolo del rostro, le plantó tierno beso en la boca. Se apartó del muchacho, con una sonrisa en los labios, observándolo y rogando con toda su alma que Remus le dijera que él también la quería. Pero lo que ocurrió, fue que Remus salió corriendo sin explicación alguna y se perdió de vista. La rubia pasmada, se quedó observando como se iba, hasta que sus piernas flaquearon, y cayó al suelo de rodillas ahogada en un terrible llanto.

-----------------------------------

Remus corría con una tremenda angustia en el pecho. Salió a los terrenos sin dejar de correr, ignorando a la gente que se volteaba a verlo o que le gritaba para que tuviera más cuidado. Siguió corriendo casi con desesperación, hasta llegar detrás de un gran arbusto cerca del lago y se sentó allí, oculto entre las hojas. Estaba triste, muy triste. No podía creer que Hilary, SU preciosa y adorable Hilary, lo hubiera besado. Él deseaba con todo su ser corresponderle, deseaba haberle dicho que él también la adoraba, deseaba haberla besado nuevamente proponiéndole estar juntos para siempre… pero había un pequeño problema… bueno, tal vez pequeño para James, ya que éste lo llamaba "pequeño problema peludo", pero no para Remus. Su licantropía. Esa maldita enfermedad que lo acosaba cada luna llena, y que él tanto detestaba. Odiaba convertirse en un hombre lobo. Odiaba ser un monstruo aunque fuera solo una vez al mes. Odiaba ser diferente a los demás y no poder disfrutar de la persona que tanto quería. No podía permitirse estar con Hilary por ello. ¿Y si le contaba que en realidad era una horrible bestia? Seguro que ella lo dejaría enseguida; pero por otra parte, tampoco quería ocultárselo. Después de todo, una de las principales importancias de una pareja es la sinceridad. Giró su rostro, apenado, hacia el gran sauce boxeador. Allí estaba su escondite, aquel lugar en donde se transformaba en algo terrible. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color miel, cayendo infinitamente por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué a él? Se abrazó fuertemente a sus rodillas, mientras más y más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Comenzó a llover fuertemente, haciendo que las gotas de agua se mezclaran entre sus lágrimas. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido el suficiente que necesitaba para superar todo.

-------------------------

¿Seguro que no has visto a Moony?- le preguntó una vez más Peter a James-.

Te digo que no, Wortmail –respondió éste con voz cansada-. Tal vez esté en la biblioteca haciendo algún trabajo o algo…

Es que lo necesito para hacer la tarea de Defensa –suspiró Peter-. ¿Tú no puedes ayudarme?

No, Wortmail –contestó James de mala gana. Peter era realmente insoportable a veces-. Te he dicho que tengo que hacer el de Pociones…

¿Y dónde está Padfoot?

Me dijo que iba a ir a visitar a Hagrid ya que no tenía ningún deber pendiente…

¡Genial!- exclamó Peter con voz chillona-. ¡Iré a preguntarle si me ayuda!

James sonrió y siguió caminando por el pasillo del tercer piso. _Pobre, Padfoot_, pensó divertido, _Tendrá que aguantar a Wortmail con sus deberes… ¡Eso sí que es un dolor de cabeza! Me colgará del sauce boxeador por haberle dicho a Wortmail donde estaba… _Dobló una esquina, y lo que vio, lo dejó paralizado. Lily y Diggory, se estaban besando calurosamente cerca del aula de Encantamientos. Su mente se puso en blanco, mientras el dolor y la bronca empezaban a ocupar espacio. No pudo soportarlo más y salió de allí rápidamente. El dolor que sentía por haber visto aquello ni siquiera le permitía gritarle a Diggory. Caminó a toda velocidad, atropellando por el camino a un par de alumnos de primero que chillaron escandalizados. Siguió caminando perdido entre sus pensamientos. Se dirigió hacia la sala común, y subió las escaleras de los dormitorios lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó su escoba y se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch. Volar era lo único que lo tranquilizaba en una situación amarga. Le importó muy poco que estuviera lloviendo a cántaros. Se colocó su túnica de Quidditch, y se montó en la escoba, elevándose diez, quince… veinte metros. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo había echo el imbécil de Diggory para ganarse el corazón de aquella muchacha de la que estaba tan enamorado, en tan poco tiempo¿Cómo era posible, que él, el gran James Potter, no lo hubiera logrado en tres largos años? _¡Es tan injusto!_, pensó con amargura mientras la lluvia le empañaba los anteojos. Dio un viraje brusco, y casi más se estampa contra la grada de Hufflepuff. _¡Tranquilo, Prongs!_, se dijo, _No vaya a ser que acabes en la enfermería…_ Pero realmente¿qué importaba si se rompía la mitad del esqueleto? En aquel momento lo único que le interesaba era Lily. Sintió que algo caía de su ojo, pero no supo si era la lluvia o una lágrima. Voló a toda velocidad sobre las gradas, descargando su ira, hasta que escuchó que una voz lo llamaba:

¡Potter¡Potter!

Miró hacia abajo, intentando con dificultad ver quien lo llamaba. Distinguió una larga cabellera rojiza, y el corazón le dio una sacudida. Era Lily. Aterrizó justo al lado de ella, y se bajó de la escoba.

¿Qué sucede, Evans?- preguntó. Su voz sonó distante, como si le doliera cada palabra que decía-.

¿Cómo que sucede?- chilló la muchacha observándolo de arriba abajo-. ¡Estás empapado¡Te vas a enfermar¿Qué diablos haces volando con este tiempo¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió él ignorando las preguntas de la chica-. ¿Por qué no estás con tu amado Diggory?- soltó con furia observándola fijamente-.

Lily lo miró extrañada, pero de pronto pareció atar cabos.

¿Tú… tú me viste… me…?- tartamudeó mientras la lluvia caía sobre su pelo mojándolo aún más-.

Si te refieres a si te vi besándote con ese tarado, la respuesta es sí –la interrumpió él dolorido-.

Ella pareció notarlo, pues lo miró con una expresión de tristeza.

Escucha, yo no…

No me digas nada, Evans –la cortó James-. Después de todo¿quién soy yo para que me des explicaciones? Sólo un simple idiota enamorado hasta los huesos de ti

James, yo no… -balbuceó la pelirroja. Sintió una punzada de dolor al ver como al chico se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Sí, aquellas gotas brillantes no eran fruto de la lluvia, eran fruto de dolor-. A mí no me gusta Amos. Él me besó a la fuerza. Seguramente habrás visto la primera parte; luego lo empujé y le pegué una fuerte cachetada por haberse pasado conmigo…

James la observó embobado, y una diminuta esperanza salió a flote en su corazón.

¿O sea que… no están juntos?- preguntó-.

No –negó ella-.

James sonrió como si le hubiera propuesto matrimonio y la ojiverde lo observó hipnotizada en su belleza. Sin poder soportarlo más, tomó el mojado rostro del muchacho, y lo besó. Pareció durar horas. Ambos se besaban profundamente, mientras la potente lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos. James la abrazó por la cintura, mientras entre sus labios y los de ella sonreía. Lily pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él aferrándose aún más. Finalmente, cuando sus pulmones le pidieron a gritos oxígeno, se separaron. James la miraba maravillado, como si estuviera en un sueño; mientras que Lily se ruborizaba tomando un color más fuerte que su cabello. ¡Qué tonta era¿Qué rayos había hecho? Sí, había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida, pero… ¡Era Potter!

Sabía que muy en el fondo sentías algo por mí –sonrió James con una felicidad extrema-.

¿Quién ha dicho que siento algo por ti?- inquirió Lily-. Sólo… sólo fue un impulso. No sé por qué lo hice…

James la miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

¡¿De qué hablas?!

¡Tu no me gustas, Potter!- dijo la pelirroja-. ¡Ya te lo dije¡Fue sólo un impulso!

¿Un impulso?- repitió James incrédulo-. ¿Un impulso¡Por favor, Lily¡Reconozco cuando dos personas tienen una conexión¡Acabas de demostrármelo!

¡Tonterías!- gritó la ojiverde-. ¿Qué sabes tú¡A mí no me gustas en lo más mínimo, Potter¡Nunca me gustaste, ni me gustas, ni me gustarás!

¡Eres una niñita caprichosa!- bramó James. ¡No podía creer que una persona fuera tan cabeza dura!-. ¡Estás muerta conmigo y no te atreves a admitirlo!

Lily abrió la boca, pero la cerró enseguida al ver que no sabía que decir. Sin más, se marchó de allí, caminando tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, y se perdió de vista entre la espesa lluvia.

¡Eres una orgullosa!- le gritó James, pero la chica ya había desaparecido-.

Furioso, pateó el suelo fuertemente, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el dedo gordo del pie le empezara a dolor tremendamente. Triste y enojado, se dejó caer sobre el césped dejando que la lluvia siguiera empapando sus sentimientos.

-----------------------------------

Sirius iba caminando por un pasillo totalmente desierto, luego de haberse librado de Peter en la casa de Hagrid con la excusa de que no había terminado una tarea, cuando una mano lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, y lo arrastró hasta un aula cercana.

Pero¿qué rayos…?

Shh, silencio, Black –le susurró una voz al oído-.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con aquel rostro que muchas veces aparecía en sus sueños.

¿Nat¿Qué estás haciendo?

Algo que quiero hacer hace mucho tiempo –respondió la morocha divertida, sin soltarle la camisa y sacando con su otra mano libre un chicle rosado de su bolsillo-. ¿Ves esto? –el chico asintió extrañado-. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el Expreso de Hogwarts¿Eso de que te gustaría que nos pasáramos un chicle por nuestras bocas?

Sirius la observó con una mueca y un destello de diversión en sus ojos azules.

¿Estás diciendo que…?- inquirió sin terminar la pregunta-.

Sí, Black –le susurró ella acercando peligrosamente su boca a la de él-.

¿Y qué hay de tu novio?- murmuró él mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar besarla-.

Será nuestro pequeño secreto, Siri –sonrió ella dándole un toquecito en la nariz con su dedo índice-.

Pues me niego, señorita Raider –dijo él divertido-. Le prometí que podría comportarme como un amigo y eso es lo que haré

¡Baa¡Al diablo con eso!- rió ella pasando su lengua por el contorno de sus labios-.

Bueno, pero que quede en claro que fuiste tú la que me provocó –sonrió él-.

Ya, calla, Black… -y dicho eso, se metió el chicle en la boca y se abalanzó sobre la boca de Sirius-.

El beso fue aumentando al nivel en el que sus lenguas bailaban entre ellas, y hacían de una especie de puente para que el chicle pasara entre sus bocas. Finalmente, Nathaly rompió el beso con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Te has quedado tú con el chicle?

Así es,- murmuró él divertido mientras lo masticaba- y me lo quedaré para siempre. Si es necesario le haré un templo en mi baúl, con un cartel muy grande que diga: "Recuerdo de mi primer beso con la chica más guapa de todo Hogwarts (y del mundo), Nathaly Raider"

La morocha rió.

Tu primer y último beso, Black

¿Qué?- inquirió éste incrédulo-.

Recuerda que yo estoy con Jere –dijo Nat mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa-.

¿Y? Te separas de él, te vienes conmigo y todos estamos felices.

¿Para que me uses unos días y luego me dejes por ahí tirada?

¡No! Le juro que jamás la usaría, mi bella dama –sonrió él con sinceridad-.

No se, no se… -dijo Nathaly con una sonrisita-. Dame tiempo. Te prometo que cuando encuentre el momento, le corto a Jere y me vengo contigo

¡Esa es mi chica!- exclamó el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras levantaba a Nat por los aires-.

Ahora hagamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido –murmuró ella sonriente y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz-. Adiós, Siri…

Adiós, princesa –se despidió él sin dejar de sonreír-.

Nat se marchó por la puerta, no sin antes mandarle un beso volador. Sirius se apoyó en la pared dando un profundo suspiro. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz con una chica.

----------------------------

Aquella noche fue en vano intentar dormirse. Tanto las chicas como Los Merodeadores, se pusieron nuevamente al tanto de sus cosas y se apoyaron mutuamente.

Ya, Moony, que no es para tanto –le dijo Sirius desde su cama-.

Hacía aproximadamente media hora que Remus estaba abrazado a su almohada sin dejar de sollozar y maldecir. Era en vano que James le dijera que era un tonto y que debía dejar de castigarse por ser un hombre lobo. Era muy en vano que Sirius le hiciera cosquillas y tratara de animarlo. Y era totalmente en vano que Peter le diera algún tipo de ánimo; pues se había dormido profundamente.

Tú… tú no entiendes… Padfoot… -sollozó Remus-.

Tranquilo, Moony –susurró James acercándose y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-. ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no debes preocuparte por… eso¡Debes disfrutar de la vida, amigo! Mañana mismo le dirás a Hilary que quieres estar con ella y que lo que pasó fue sólo que te habías sorprendido mucho, y que necesitabas pensarlo, o algo así

No puedo, Prongs –hipó Remus dándose vuelta para mirarlo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas-. ¡No puedo ocultarle lo que soy y tampoco puedo decírselo¡Me tomaría por un monstruo!

Moony, tú no eres un monstruo –negó Sirius acercándose y arrodillándose junto a la cama de Remus-. Entiende que es sólo… un pequeño problema, como dice Prongs –James asintió con la cabeza-. Nada más. Deja de obligarte a estar solo y aislarte del mundo. Eres una persona común y corriente que necesita cariño, amor y apoyo, como todos.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

Entiende que si estoy con ella puedo lastimarla

¡No, Moony!- dijo James-. No la lastimarás. Puedes ocultárselo, cosa que será peor, o puedes decírselo. Estoy más que seguro que ella te comprenderá y no te dejará por eso. Hilary es una gran persona.

Lo sé, Prongs –asintió Remus sonándose fuertemente la nariz con un pañuelo de papel que le entregaba Sirius-. Pero por el momento no quiero tener ningún compromiso, además ella se merece algo mejor que yo.

James y Sirius abrieron la boca para protestar, pero Remus los cayó:  
Basta chicos, no intenten cambiar mi opinión. De verdad les agradezco todo su apoyo, son geniales, pero no.

Ambos chicos suspiraron indicando derrota. Era imposible hacerle entender que era un ser humano común.

En fin –dijo Sirius-. ¿Tú estás mejor, Prongs?

No del todo –reconoció él-. ¡No puedo creer que sea tan cabezona¡Fue ella la que me besó¡Y me dice que fue un impulso!- añadió volviendo a descontrolarse-. Ya le daré yo el impulso… -(N/A: puso una cara parecida a esta: ¬¬ pero con lentes jeje)-.

Tranquilo, Prongs –dijo Remus-. Seguramente está confundida

¿Confundida de qué¡Si estuviera confundida no me hubiese besado¡Estoy seguro que está enamorada de mí, pero como es tan orgullosa no quiere admitirlo!

Sí, eso es lo más seguro… –asintió Sirius-.

Los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar un fuerte ronquido proveniente de la cama de Peter.

Ese Wortmail no tiene remedio –rió Sirius por lo bajo-.

-----------------------------

¡Hilary, ya deja de llorar por un idiota como Lupin!- chilló Nat intentando arrancarle las sábanas a su amiga-.

¡Qué fácil para ti es decirlo¡Black responde a tus sentimientos!- sollozó Hil tirando de su sábana para que su amiga no se la llevara-.

Chicas, ya dejen de gritar –susurró Lily, quien estaba apoyada en su ventana observando como la luna brillaba intensamente-. Van a despertar a Sam y Caro

¡Me importa un bledo!- dijo Nat y dando un fuerte tirón le arrancó las sábanas a la rubia-. No puedes estar llorando por ese inmundo, Hil –añadió más calmada-.

Ese inmundo es una gran persona –lo defendió Lily-.

¿Gran persona?- repitió Nat incrédula-. ¿Gran persona¡¿Tú viste lo que le hizo a nuestra querida Hil?!

Escucha, Nat, –dijo la pelirroja, yendo hacia la morocha tranquilamente, cosa muy rara en ella- Remus seguramente tuvo una buena razón para huir así, no hay que culparlo. Sé muy bien que él jamás querría hacerle daño a Hil por que si.

No tienes que fiarte tanto de él, Lils –resopló la morena-.

Mira quien habla –le espetó la ojiverde con enojo y a continuación la imitó con voz chillona-. "No voy a caer en las redes de Black" ¡Mírate¡Te has portado como una estúpida¡Le metiste los cuernos a Jere!

Nathaly se quedó boquiabierta, como si Lily le hubiera dado una cachetada.

¡No eres nadie para decirme eso!- gritó-. ¿Por qué no te miras tú, señorita perfecta? –se aclaró la garganta y la imitó-. "¡Potter no me gusta¡Dejen de decir estupideces!" ¡Lo has besado y le has mentido diciéndole que no estás enamorada de él! Realmente no se como James te aguanta… ¡Lo habrás dejado destrozado!

Lily intentó abalanzarse sobre Nat, pero Hilary fue más rápida y levantándose de la cama la agarró con fuerza.

Chicas, ya basta, por favor –susurró Hilary-. No vale la pena pelearnos.

¿Qué son esos gritos?- preguntó la voz dormida de Samantha-.

Nada, Sam –respondió Nat intentando ocultar la furia de su voz-. Son los de primero que están gritando como tontos y la señorita Lily Evans los ha ido a calmar.

Ahh –y dicho eso, se volvió a dormir-.

Nat, Lils –pidió la rubia sentándose en su cama-. Somos amigas. No se peleen por los chicos. No vale la pena. ¿Qué lograremos con discutir? Absolutamente nada

Ambas chicas bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas.

Hil tiene razón –asintió Lily-.

Me has robado mi don psicológico –sonrió Nat a Hil. Generalmente la morocha era la que entendía los problemas, pero aquel año todo había revolucionado-.

¡Abrazo!- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa dulce-.

Las tres se unieron en un abrazo de amistad, y se quedaron así hasta que el sueño las venció y cayeron al suelo profundamente dormidas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... **

**de verdad **

**Nos veremos pronto **


	7. Celos, desilusión y confusión

**Olaa :D aca toi otra vez... :) Primero q nada, grazz a todos los q firman i a sus lindos reviews:**

**_Erised.Black :_ Me alegra q te haya gustado q ellas besaran primero :D jjaa, gracias x tu R&R! **

**_Arianita Black:_ Hola fiel lectora! xD jaja, me parece q ya no vas a tener q soportar mucho más a Jeremy :O ja, lee el cap i te vas a enterar... y respecto a lo de Nat y Sirius, ya veremos si en alguna oportunidad repiten lo del chicle ! xD Gracias por tu R&R:D**

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_ Fue tu favorito? me alegra muchísimo! A mi también me dio lástima Hil :'( pero bue, veremos que pasará... gracias por tu R&R!**

**_Jeni:_ Gracias por tu R&R! **

**_carla07:_ Que tiene en la cabeza lupin? ii... digamos q es muy noble y bueno y piensa q pueda lastimar a Hilary... es el complejo q tiene por ser un hombre lobo :( y respecto a lo de Lily... pensá que ella es muy orgullosa y cabezota como para decirle a James q lo quiere. Habrá q esperar a que deje de hablar con la cabeza y hable con el corazón. Y Nat... mejor lee el cap, q ahi te vas a enterar ;). Gracias x tu R&R!**

**_mariahp:_ jaja, si Lily es muy cabezota xD me alegro q te guste la historia Gracias por tu R&R!**

**Besotes para todos! Espero q les guste el cap...**

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Celos, desilusión y confusión**_

_(Jealousy, disillusionment and confusion)_

Lily estaba comiendo tranquilamente sus cereales de frutas, obviamente sin contar que aún tenía un nudo en la garganta y un terrible dolor de panza por lo pasado el día anterior, cuando Nat le pegó un fuerte codazo en las costillas, que de suerte, no le hicieron vomitar sus tripas:

¡Ouch¡Eso dolió¿Por qué me pegas?

Mira eso

La morocha le señaló disimuladamente a James. Lily se quedó boquiabierta con la cuchara llena de cereal en su mano. James se estaba besando calurosamente (o mejor dicho, salvajemente) con una chica de quinto de Griffindor totalmente desconocida.

¿Qué me dices?- inquirió su amiga con una ceja levantada-.

Idiota –murmuró Lily con enojo llevándose la cuchara a la boca, pero sin dejar de mirarlos-. Luego anda diciendo que está enamorado de mí…

Es que lo está, Lils –dijo Nat-. Pero necesita algo de distracción de vez en cuando…

¿Lo defiendes?- le reprochó la pelirroja-.

Si decir que él tiene razón y tú no, es defenderlo, entonces sí, lo estoy defendiendo

Y yo que pensaba que eras mi amiga… -suspiró Lily dramáticamente-.

Deja el drama para luego, Lils –sonrió Nat-. ¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que te gusta?

Mira, se que me gusta, –la cortó la pelirroja con las mejillas encendidas. La morocha hizo un gesto de asombro. No podía creer que lo había admitido- pero tengo miedo de ser una más en su lista y que después me deje por ahí tirada…

James te adora, Lily –negó Nathaly-. Jamás te haría eso

Es Potter, Nat, y con él nunca se sabe –dijo Lily solemnemente, a lo que Nat rodó los ojos-. Por cierto¿dónde está Hil?

En su cama negándose a salir de allí –contestó la morena negando con la cabeza-. Tiene miedo de encontrarse con Lupin

Remus tampoco ha venido –señaló Lily al ver que entre Los Merodeadores no estaba-.

Pues la verdad, no se que pensar –admitió Nat dejando la cuchara en su tazón vacío-. En fin, tengo que irme a ensayar con Sirius –añadió con una sonrisa de culpabilidad al ver que éste le hacía una seña sonriente-. Nos vemos, luego ¿si?

Lily asintió y le susurró:  
Cuidadito con lo que haces

Luego de terminar con su desayuno, la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y no tubo más remedio que pasar por al lado de James y la chica de quinto, quienes parecían tener los labios pegados con pegamento. Los miró fulminante, y sintió una punzada de celos al escuchar como James le decía cariñosamente:

Connie, cariño¿podrías alcanzarme la leche, por favor?

Claro, Jamsie –sonrió ella tontamente-.

Cuando la chica se estiró para alcanzar la jarra, James miró a Lily, quien tenía la cara roja de ira y moviendo los labios sin articular ningún sonido le dijo:  
¿Celosa, Evans?

Eso quisieras, Potter –murmuró ella entre dientes y siguió caminando-.

James suspiró. Sirius le había dicho que lo que tenía que hacer era darle celos para que la pelirroja estallara y le declarara que ella también estaba enamorada de él. _Bueno, ha funcionado_, pensó intentando animarse, _Estaba roja de ira. _

----------------------------

¡Hilary Fiona Sween o te levantas de la cama en este mismo instante o te levanto yo!

Los gritos de Nathaly resonaron por toda la habitación. Ya eran las ocho de la noche, y Hilary no había salido de su cama.

¡Déjame en paz!- sollozaba Hilary aferrada a su almohada-.

¡Ya derramaste suficientes lágrimas como para ahogar al calamar gigante¡Ahora, levántate!- bramó Nat tirándola de los pies-.

Hil, no comiste en todo el día y tampoco fuiste a clases –le dijo Lily-.

Algo como "No me importa" salió de la boca de Hilary, pero no se pudo entender muy bien a causa de que hipaba y mitad de su boca estaba tapada por al almohada.

¡Suficiente!-gritó Nat-. _¡Levicorpus!_

Como si una cuerda invisible tirara de su talón, Hilary se elevó en los aires con un chillido, y quedó cabeza abajo, mientras que con las manos, trataba de impedir que se viera su ropa interior.

¡No, Nat!- gritó Lily-. ¡Bájala!

A continuación sacó su varita y con un chasquido, Hilary aterrizó de cabeza al colchón.

¡Hil¿Estás bien?

Sí, Lils, gracias… -asintió la rubia y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Nat-. ¿Estás loca o qué¡Quieres matarme!

Claro que no –negó la morena-. Quiero obligarte a ver la luz del día –miró por la ventana y vio que ya había oscurecido-. Bueno, que salgas de aquí y respires aire fresco –se corrigió-.

No quiero –respondió ella cruzándose de brazos como una niña que se niega a tomar la sopa-.

¡Hilary, no puedes quedarte a vivir en la cama!- protestó la morena enfadada-. ¡Te estás pareciendo a _Myrtle, La Llorona_¡Te la pasas el día encerrada y llorando! Pronto te conoceremos como "Hilary, la chica que se pasa el día llorando por un imbécil llamado Re…"

¡Ya basta, Nat!- la retó Lily-.

¡Es la verdad, Li!- se defendió ésta-.

¿Dónde se te ha caído tu don psicológico? Porque lo has perdido –comentó la ojiverde burlonamente e ignorando la mirada fulminante de su amiga, se dirigió hacia la rubia-. Hil, debes armarte de valor, y salir a dar la cara… si quieres, puedes ignorar a Remus y ya está.

No es tan fácil, Lily –negó Hil mientras tanteaba su mesita de luz en busca de un pañuelo-. Yo lo quiero muchísimo a él, y que me haga hecho eso me rompe el alma

Por algo lo habrá hecho –dijo la pelirroja-. Él tampoco ha aparecido en todo el día.

Es porque seguramente se le cae la cara de vergüenza –sonrió Nat, ambas chicas la miraron fulminantes-. Está bien, está bien, ya me callo… Pero Hil, para mí tienes que enfrentarlo y preguntarle por qué rayos se ha comportado así. Debes enfrentar las cosas, o sino siempre estarás atascada en lo mismo.

Esta vez tiene razón –admitió Lily-.

La rubia asintió y se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a cambiarse.

En fin¿vamos a cenar?- propuso la ojiverde-.

¿Qué¿Tú no tienes que ir a ensayar con James?- inquirió Nat-.

Sí, pero no pienso ir

¿Por?- preguntó Hil poniéndose un buzo rosado-.

Porque al parecer James anda con una chica de Ravenclaw y Lily está celosita –sonrió la morocha burlonamente-.

¡Yo no estoy celosa!- chilló ésta con las mejillas radiantemente rojas-.

¿Lo ves? Te dije que estaba celosa –dijo Nathaly con una mueca, a lo que la rubia soltó una carcajada-.

Lily bufó.

Si no estás celosa, entonces ve al ensayo

¿Sabes qué¡Sí, voy a ir¡Para demostrarte que yo celosa de James Potter no estoy, ni lo estaré!

Sus amigas sonrieron, mientras Lily salía disparada por la puerta.

Pensé que no vendrías –sonrió James-.

Pues pensaste mal –le espetó Lily fríamente-.

Ella acababa de llegar a la mazmorra, y James ya estaba esperándola allí.

Bueno, bueno, –dijo James con tono divertido- si vienes de mal humor no te la agarres conmigo

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

Mira, Potter, no vine para escuchar tus absurdos comentarios, vine a EN-SA-YAR

¿Segura que no viniste para nada más?- inquirió el muchacho mientras se paraba de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se acercaba a ella con una sonrisita-. No vaya a ser que hayas venido por otro de tus "impulsos"

La ojiverde tomó el color aproximado de un tomate en insolación, y no contestó.

En fin, vamos a ensayar –dijo cambiando de tema-.

¿Te parece?- preguntó él con voz suave, acercándose más a ella. No podía. No podía evitar provocarla, ni acercarse a ella-.

Lily sintió estremecerse cuando James le tomó el mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Se perdió entre esos ojos avellana mezclados con aquel aguado verde, sin poder impedirlo. El chico se aproximó aún más a ella, hasta rozar sus labios delicadamente. La ojiverde se dejó llevar nuevamente por su corazón, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Ambos se fundieron otra vez en un beso, pero más dulce y suave que el primero. James la arrimó más hacia él, y ella se aferró más a su cuello. Ninguno quería romper aquel soñador beso, porque eso significaría tener que volver a la realidad de nuevo. El muchacho deslizó su boca hasta el cuello de ella, mientras le acariciaba la espalda; pero Lily pareció volver a la realidad de repente, y lo empujó, respirando entrecortadamente.

¿¡Qué haces!?- preguntó con nerviosismo-. ¿¡Por qué me besas!?

Déjame pensar… -respondió él fingiendo buscar la respuesta-. ¿Será porque estoy enamorado de ti? Además, Lily, nuevamente te has dejado llevar, así que yo no tengo la culpa de eso

La pelirroja abrió varias veces la boca, intentando decidir qué decir.

¡Tú me provocas¡Déjame en paz¿¡Por qué no te vas con tu querida amiga de hoy en el desayuno!?

¡Porque a ella no la amo como te amo a ti!- le gritó James furioso-.

Lily dejó escapar dos tímidas lágrimas. ¿Por qué le decía aquello? La lastimaba tanto…

¡Deja de mentirme!- sollozó-. ¡Tú no me amas¡No sabes lo que es amar¡Sólo quieres que caiga en tus redes¡Un típico capricho!

¡TÚ NO ERES UN CAPRICHO¡YO TE AMO, LILY!- bramó James-.

Lily lo miró durante unos segundos negando con la cabeza, y luego salió corriendo, sollozando, y cerró la puerta dando un fuerte portazo. James, pateó con bronca una silla, y ésta se partió por la mitad contra la pared. A continuación, se llevó las manos a la cara, desesperado.

¿Por qué?- inquirió en voz alta para sí mismo, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas cruzaban su bello rostro-. ¡No¡Los hombres no lloran!– exclamó con enojo y debatiéndose contra las ganas de romper la mazmorra, se apoyó contra la pared, mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía a pedazos-.

----------------------------------

Jere, tengo que hablar contigo…

¿Qué pasa, Nat?- preguntó él extrañado, dejando su pluma blanca sobre la mesa y mirándola a los ojos-.

Ambos estaban en la sala común, Nat lo había ido a buscar para decirle algo importante.

Pues… no te lo tomes a mal, pero… -la morocha tragó saliva-. Quiero terminar contigo

Jeremy se quedó estupefacto. Definitivamente no se la esperaba.

¿Qué?- inquirió desesperado-. ¿Por qué?

Porque creo que estoy enamorada de otra persona –contestó ella tímidamente-.

¡¿De quién?!

De… de Sirius –suspiró Nathaly-. Escucha, Jere, quiero que seamos amigos. No quiero que estemos peleados para siempre por esto…

El muchacho se paró de la butaca en la que estaba sentado, mirándola atónito.

¡Ese!- chilló-. ¡No puedo creer que hayas caído en su trampa¡Pensé que eras inteligente, Nathaly¡Ese maldito casanova!- tomó un libro y lo arrojó al piso, mientras la gente que estaba allí los observaba-. ¡Olvídalo¡Desde ahora, tú y yo no somos nada!- salió disparado hacia el retrato y desapareció de vista-.

La chica se sintió un poco mal por todo aquello, pero aún así quería estar de una vez por todas con aquel chico que tanto soñaba; así que ignorando todas las miradas, se dirigió en busca de Sirius. _Por fin vas a estar con él, Nat_, se dijo intentado consolarse, _Jeremy estará bien…No te preocupes… _Sonrió al pensar que al fin podría abrazar a Sirius en público, sin esconderse para besarlo, sin esperar cada ensayo para poder mimarlo… Bajó una escalera ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando algo la hizo detenerse. Algo que hizo que todos aquellos hermosos pensamientos, se fueran por la borda. Sirius se estaba besando tranquilamente con una total desconocida.

¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó intentando controlar su voz-.

La pareja se separó, y Nat pudo ver como Sirius se ponía pálido de la sorpresa.

Yo… ehh… Nat… -balbuceó el moreno sin saber qué decir-.

¿Qué te molesta, Raider?- le espetó la chica. Según la morocha pudo ver en su túnica, pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Tenía un cabello largo y lacio castaño claro, y ojos color ámbar brillante-. Siri no es propiedad tuya, que yo sepa

¿Sabes qué?- le espetó Nathaly con furia-. Tenés razón. "Siri" no es propiedad mía. Así que, quédatelo tranquila

Estaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí, para ir a su habitación y descargar su angustia contra su almohada o su dragón, pero Sirius la tomó del brazo y le dijo a la otra joven:  
Mia, luego te alcanzo ¿si?

La chica asintió con desconfianza, y se marchó de allí.

Me sorprende que sepas su nombre –murmuró la morocha con frialdad, soltándose de él-.

Nat, no entiendo por qué te pones así¿acaso tú no te besas con el idiota de Tinns?

¡Es mi novio! O más bien, era¡porque acabo de cortarle por ti¡Y ahora me doy cuenta de que fue en vano!

Sirius la miró con los ojos como platos.

Yo… yo no sabía que… tú… él… -tomó aire intentando ordenar las palabras-. Bueno, yo no sabía, mientras yo podía hacer lo que quisiera¿acaso crees que estaría esperándote como un tonto sin hacer nada?

¡Sí! - respondió la morena con enojo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se había equivocado completamente al pensar que había cambiado-.

Nat¡eso es ridículo!- rió él-. ¿Por qué tú podías estar comiéndote a besos a Tinns y yo nada?

¡Porque yo te pedí tiempo¡Pensé que me esperarías!- murmuró Nathaly mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-.

Nat, no llores, por favor… -pidió Sirius preocupado, pero ella salió corriendo sin dejarlo decir nada-.

--------------------------------

A ver… _"Pociones descartables"_, _"Cálculos de hechizos, nivel 7"_ y _"Brujería de la Edad Media"_ ¿Eso es todo, Remus?

Así es, Madame Pince

Bien querido, que tengas un buen día

Gracias e igualmente…

Remus estaba dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca con sus libros, cuando un gritó junto con el sonido de muchos libros al caerse, se escuchó a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta, y se quedó de piedra al ver de quien se trataba.

¡Niña, eres una irrespetuosa!- chilló Madame Pince saliendo de detrás de su escritorio-¡Acabas de tirar libros muy valiosos al suelo¡Podrías haberlos roto, ensuciado, destartalado…!

Lo lamento –se disculpó Hilary recogiendo todos los libros-. Es que son muy pesados, y perdí el equilibrio…

Dámelos –le ordenó la bibliotecaria con enojo-. Voy a limpiarlos un poco con un plumero especial –tomó los libros y se alejó en busca del plumero-.

La rubia suspiró, mientras se incorporaba y acomodaba sus dos trenzas. Entonces levantó la vista, y se encontró con la de Remus. Tomó control el silencio más horrible que hubiera podido existir. Ambos se miraban sin decirse nada, ni saber qué decir. Entonces, Remus rompió el hielo diciendo:

Esos libros son realmente pesados ¿verdad?

No sabía ni él por qué demonios había dicho aquella estupidez tan obvia, pero algo era algo.

Sí –asintió ella mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban-. Bueno… -añadió, esperando que el chico se disculpara, pusiera alguna excusa o le explicara qué había pasado antes-.

Sí, bueno, me voy, adiós –dijo Remus rápidamente y salió de allí sin más-.

Hilary se quedó allí, plantada y muy confundida… Apenas escuchó las quejas de Madame Pince sobre los alumnos que robaban plumeros.

---------------------------------------

Las cosas siguieron así, sin cambiar en absoluto. Ya no había ensayos, además de los de Hilary y James, ya que ni Nathaly ni Lily querían encontrarse con James y Sirius. Hilary permanecía siempre muy pensante, dándole vueltas y vueltas a la situación como si esperara que cada vez que volvía a pensar por qué Remus la evitaba o no le explicaba las cosas, apareciera la solución. Lily permanecía en sus trece, sin admitirle a James que estaba enamorada de él y aguantándose las ganas de acogotar a esa tal Connie que había pasado a ser la novia de su querido buscador. Nathaly estaba furiosa por haber caído a los pies de Sirius, por haberse creído todas aquellas mentiras… y al mismo tiempo, estaba triste. Se había quedado sola. Más sola que nunca. Ya no tenía a Jeremy para que la animara un poco, ni tampoco a Sirius. Sus amigas estaban muy de vez en cuando, pues también tenían sus problemas. Su hermano era pequeño, no entendía de aquellas cosas amorosas… Sentirse sola, le había vuelto a abrir aquel gran vacío que había sentido al enterarse de que su madre jamás volvería a estar con ella. Sentía que la necesitaba demasiado, ella era la única que podría entenderla… sin embargo, intentaba no pensar bastante en ello, sino se ahogaría en la depresión. Los chicos estaban de forma muy parecida a ellas, y eso hacía que las bromas redujeran, las burlas a Snape bajaran su nivel, y que ya no tuvieran ganas de divertirse con absolutamente nada. Incluso, Remus, deseaba que llegara la luna llena, para así poder olvidarse un poco de todo y descargar su ira. Peter vivía quejándose de sus amigos. Decía que era absurdo estar mal por unas simples chicas, y que si seguían así iban a perder su característico ser de merodeador. Realmente, los tres chicos pensaban que Peter había nacido para fastidiarlos. En vez de animarlos como un buen amigo, los tiraba más abajo. Incluso pasaba mucho menos tiempo con ellos, como si temiera contagiarse de algún tipo de virus. Lo único que los consolaba a los seis, era que dentro de sólo unos días, se irían a sus casas por Navidad, y allí podrían reflexionar mejor y relajarse de aquel tenso aire. Aunque por lo menos Lily no estaba muy segura de aquello. Si su hermana Petunia estaba cerca no significaba ningún ambiente de tranquilidad. La pelirroja suspiró, mientras miraba por la ventana como las nubes grises se arremolinaban en el cielo. Aquellas si que iban a ser unas Navidades abominables.

**Espero q les haya gustado, aunque me costó hacer las partes duras y tristes xD**

**Nos veremos prontooo! **

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEE!!**


	8. Una triste Navidad

**Holaa!! perdonen por subir tan tarde... es q empece el cole, y no voy a tener mucho tiempo de subirr... asi q sepan disculpar :) antes que nada quería aclararles q este capi es un poco triste T.T... disculpen si no les gusta T.T es q tenía q escribir lo que sentían los chicos, para así poder entenderlos... les prometo q un poco después las cosas se van a poner mas lindas **

**_Arianita Black:_ si, lo se... Sirius es un poco torpe xD no es malo... simplemente no se da cuenta de que algunas cosas pueden lastimar a otro... y con respecto al plan de James. de darle celos a Lils.. no te preocupes, ni siqueira es un plan jaja xD son ocurrencias desesperadas que los hombres usan para situaciones desesperadas jeje xD. En fin, graz x tu R&R!! que sigas bienn :D**

**_Erised Black:_ ja, como ya dije en el anterior review, Sirius es un poco torpe algunas veces, i no se da cuenta de las cosas... con respecto a Remus, él es muy inseguro. habrá que ver cuando se decide a contarle a Hil la vdd... y ya veremos que pasa con Lily y James. gracias x tu R&R!**

**_carla07:_ jajajajaa xD todos le tomaron bronca al pobre Sirius... es torpe nada mas... no se da cuenta de las cosas, hay q tener paciencia con él. Lily es muy cabezota... tendrá que darse cuenta tarde o temprano q está lastimando a James con su orgullo, y respecto a Remus y Hil... ¡Esperemos que este inseguro lobito de un empujón y le cuente todo a la pobre rubia! xD Graz x tu review!**

**Espero recibir más R&R la próxima vezz... :'( toi tristee... **

**En fin, besottezz ! ; (KK)**

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Una triste Navidad**_

_(A sad one Christmas)_

Estaba sentada sobre su cama, observando la nieve caer. Mirando cómo los copos blancos se chocaban contra los empañados vidrios de su ventana o se acumulaban con la otra nieve del suelo. La joven llevaba un elegante vestido color champagne, con su cabello rojizo atado en un elegante rodete, y en sus pies tenía unos zapatos de punta color arena con bastante taco. Era Nochebuena, y en cualquier momento, llegarían sus abuelos, por parte de madre, de España para celebrar. Suspiró. Hacía ya tres días que había llegado y no pensaba en otra cosa que en James. Por primera vez, ignoraba los insultos de su hermana, dejaba de hablar de su escuela y lo más extraño, quería estar sola a cada momento. Sus padres estaban un tanto preocupados por su comportamiento, y a pesar de que le habían insistido para que les dijera qué le pasaba, ella se había negado a hablar. Suspiró nuevamente y siguió escribiendo en su cuadernillo negro con su pluma dorada. En aquellos momentos, se inspiraba para escribir canciones, aunque fueran bastante tristes. Su pluma se deslizaba tan rápido, que parecía que patinaba sobre el papel. Siguió escribiendo, mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza. Era tan tonta… lo había besado en la cancha de Quidditch para luego negarse a todo… se había dejado llevar en las mazmorras para volver a negarse… ¿Por qué? Sí, admitía que tenía miedo tal como le había admitido a Nat. Miedo a quedar como una tonta cuando él la dejase por cansancio. Miedo a quedar con el corazón roto, hecho mil pedazos... Pero¿acaso él no estaba sufriendo por ella? Realmente no lo sabía. Después de todo estaba con esa boba de "Connie"… aunque como él le había dicho, a esa no la amaba, sino a ella… pero¿tenía que creerle¿Y si solo era una trampa para que cayera en sus redes finalmente y pudiera ir alardeando de que todas caían a sus pies¿Cómo podía saber si James verdaderamente estaba enamorado de ella o solo le mentía para pasar el rato? Esas preguntas revoleteaban en su cabeza constantemente, y no podía encontrar respuestas. Se detuvo en una frase y miró por la ventana. La nieve caía con más intensidad. Dejó a un lado el cuaderno y la pluma, y se puso de pie para observar mejor.

-----------------------------------

Su dragón violeta estaba entre sus brazos. Ella permanecía sentada frente a su ventana, con el rostro triste y pensante. ¿Eso eran Navidades?, pensó. Su padre se había ido a quién sabe dónde por trabajo, y no le había importado en lo más mínimo dejar solos a sus dos hijos el día de Navidad. Si estuviera su madre, todo sería mejor. Estarían bien vestidos, disfrutando de algún rico pavo en el salón, riendo y festejando… pero, no; tenía que estar sentada en aquella silla vieja, con su pijama de invierno gris, y tomando un café con leche totalmente helado. Podía oír los sollozos de su hermano en la otra habitación, susurrando que su madre volviera. Una lágrima cruzó su rostro. ¿Qué podía hacer ella¿Decirle que estuviera bien y que no se preocupara¿Decirle que su madre jamás volvería¿Qué podía hacer? En aquellos momentos, las palabras eran simplemente una ráfaga invisible. No servía de nada consolarlo, si ni siquiera se podía consolar ella. Se aferró aún más a su dragón cerrando los ojos fuertemente, como si quisiera transmitirle su dolor. Todo en su vida era un desastre. Su familia, sus relaciones… se le vino a la mente la imagen de Sirius y otra lágrima cayó lentamente. ¿Cómo podía haber caído tan bajo¿Acaso ella no se había dicho que jamás caería en sus redes? Y ahí estaba, sufriendo por aquel engreído imbécil que no le importaba en lo más mínimo hacer sufrir a la gente. Los sollozos de su hermano, Matt, se hicieron más fuertes y sus susurros más desesperados. Nathaly giró la cabeza con pesadez, y su mirada se posó en el retrato de su madre, sobre su mesita de luz. Ella sonreía, vestida con una larga túnica roja y su cabello negro y sedoso dibujaba ondas a causa del viento. Se parecía mucho a ella, se podría decir que tenían casi las mismas facciones. En sus brazos estaba el pequeño Matt, agitando un sonajero color celeste con alegría. Y a un costado, estaba ella, Nat, con una bonita túnica verde clara y su cabello recogido en una coleta. Saludaba con la mano, mientras se reía de su hermano. No tendría más de cinco años. Observó la fotografía unos segundos más, y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana. Se incorporó, dejando la taza de café con leche a un lado y se acercó para ver cómo la nieve formaba círculos con el viento.

-----------------------------------------------

Podía oír los sollozos amortiguados de su madre en el piso de abajo, y a su padre intentando consolarla. Se dio media vuelta en su cama, a la vez que se tapaba con las sábanas. Oía el fuerte viento que soplaba afuera, y sintiendo frío se tapó hasta la nariz. Su vista se clavó en un portarretrato de madera que estaba en su mesita de luz, en donde estaba ella muy sonriente, vestida con la túnica del colegio; con su cabello rubio y lleno de rulos. Esa foto se había sacado cuando estaba por empezar Hogwarts. A su lado, estaba su hermano también con su túnica ya que en esos momentos todavía estaba en el castillo. Al igual que ella, sonreía muy alegre, mientras su cabello lacio y rubio caía sobre sus ojos castaños. Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y fue a parar entre las sábanas. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Hacía unas pocas horas, le habían mandado una lechuza a su madre comunicándole que Tomas, su hijo, estaba gravemente herido e internado de urgencia en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. ¿La causa? Un hombre lobo llamado Greyback lo había mordido, y no se sabía si iba a sobrevivir. Todo había sucedido cuando había salido tranquilamente de su trabajo, y por suerte lo encontraron enseguida, aunque totalmente inconsciente. Desde ese entonces, su madre no había parado de llorar un solo instante, y su padre confundido ante todo eso, intentaba consolarla. Se había suspendido la estupenda cena de Navidad que su abuela había preparado, y todo lo referente con festejar la Navidad. Ella había decidido ir a encerrarse en su habitación y acostarse, ya que abajo se sentía mucho peor con su madre llorando a lágrima viva. Desvió la mirada de la fotografía, con un nudo en la garganta. Sin poder soportarlo más, se levantó de la cama y se sentó frente a la ventana con los ojos llorosos, mientras se tapaba con una frazada de colores. Sentía un dolor en el pecho impresionante. Por su hermano y también por Remus. ¿Nunca pasaría nada entre ellos dos¿Acaso Remus no la quería a ella¿O era que había otro problema? Eran muchas dudas las que tenía, y mucho dolor el que sentía, así que para descargarse un poco empezó a cantar una canción suavemente, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos como si fueran en cámara lenta:

_**A veces es difícil dejar atrás la tristeza**_

_**El sufrimiento,**_

_**El puro dolor que llevo dentro**_

Nathaly, siguió desde su casa la estrofa siguiente:

_**Traté de superarlo**_

_**Creí que todo estaba bien**_

_**Pero me doy cuenta de que vuelvo a caer…**_

Lily, se apoyó en su ventana, mientras seguía con la canción:

_**Y hoy me arrepiento de todo lo que dije**_

_**De mentirte y de esconderme tras una pared**_

**_Quiero encontrar el final de esto y poder volar otra vez…_**

Juntas, cantaron mientras veían la nieve caer y caer…

_**Y sigo cayendo en este oscuro dolor**_

**_No puedo salir de este estado, oh no_**

_**Lloro sin piedad mirando tu foto**_

_**¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y dejarte ir?**_

_**Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que vales para mí**_

**Lily:**

**_Las agujas del reloj no dan vuelta atrás_**

_**No hay tiempo que repare este daño**_

_**Ni siquiera un "perdón"**_

**Nathaly:**

**_Me siento abandonada,_**

_**Me siento olvidada,**_

_**Sólo quiero que me ayudes a poder ver nuevamente el sol**_

**Hilary:**

**_Quiero que todo pase rápido,_**

_**Que el viento se lleve este llanto**_

**_Y poder respirar la alegría que guardo en mi corazón…_**

Juntas volvieron a cantar, mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos:

_**Y sigo cayendo en este oscuro dolor**_

**_No puedo salir de este estado, oh no_**

_**Lloro sin piedad mirando tu foto**_

_**¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y dejarte ir?**_

_**Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que vales para mí**_

**Lily:**

**_No me importa, quiero sonreír de nuevo_**

**Hilary:**

**_Sácame de este rincón oscuro en el que me oculté_**

**Nathaly:**

_**Deja que los recuerdos se vayan y que pueda vivir bien…**_

**Todas:**

_**Y sigo cayendo en este oscuro dolor**_

**_No puedo salir de este estado, oh no_**

_**Lloro sin piedad mirando tu foto**_

_**¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y dejarte ir?**_

_**Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que vales para mí**_

_**Al fin me doy cuenta,**_

_**De lo que vales para mí…**_

Una última lágrima cayó de sus ojos verde esmeralda, y justo en aquel momento escuchó que su madre le golpeaba la puerta, llamándola:  
¡Lily, cariño¡La cena está lista!

¡Ya voy!

Se miró en un pequeño espejo que sacó de su escritorio, y terminándose de arreglar para que nadie notara que había llorado, salió por la puerta rápidamente.

--------------------------------------------------

Hilary suspiró, y se acostó nuevamente en su cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quedó profundamente dormida, internándose en una serie de sueños pesados.

--------------------------------------------

Nathaly, se despegó de la ventana lentamente, y tomó la taza de café con leche para llevarla a la cocina; pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta se encontró con su hermano. Estaba con una bata verde oscura, y aún se notaban las brillantes lágrimas en sus ojos oscuros.

Nat¿me puedo quedar contigo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

¿Tú también has llorado?- preguntó el niño mirándola fijamente-.

Algo así… -admitió la morena con suspiro-. Ven, entra…

Pero Matt se quedó donde estaba, sin dejar de mirarla.

La extraño mucho, Nat –susurró con un hilo de voz-.

Yo también, Matt –respondió Nathaly con un nudo en la garganta-. Pero no se puede hacer nada…

Matt la observó unos segundos más, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla fuertemente. Nat le devolvió el abrazo, mientras ambos lloraban.

Feliz Navidad, Nat –sollozó el niño entre los brazos de su hermana-.

Feliz Navidad, hermano

-------------------------------------------------------

¿Les pasa algo, queridos?- preguntó Wanda Potter, la mamá de James-.

Estaban sentados en una elegante mesa, disfrutando de un delicioso pavo preparado por la señora Potter, pero ni James ni Sirius (quién se había quedado a pasar las Navidades) probaban bocado, cosa demasiada extraña en ellos.

No –negaron ambos-.

Entonces¿por qué no comen?- inquirió la abuela de James, por parte del padre, apuntándoles con el tenedor-. Que yo sepa, James, tu tienes un apetito tremendo –sonrió-.

No tengo hambre, abuela –contestó éste-.

Ni yo –dijo Sirius-.

Pero la comida está muy rica –comentó la señora Potter preocupada-. ¿Seguros que no pasa nada?

No, mamá –contestó James casi de mala gana-. ¿Podemos irnos a la habitación?

Pero, James, es Navidad…

Déjalos, querida –intervino Hugo Potter, el padre de James-. Vayan, chicos, pero vuelvan para el brindis…

Ambos asintieron, dando las gracias y se dirigieron escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de James. Una vez allí, éste se tiró sobre su cama con cansancio, mientras Sirius se sentaba en la silla del gran escritorio de roble.

A ti te saca el hambre Evans¿verdad, Prongs?- inquirió Sirius, luego de unos segundos mientras observaba la nieve caer por la ventana-.

Y a ti te la saca Nathaly, si no me equivoco –sonrió amargamente el chico-.

No, no te equivocas. ¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido! La tenía para mí¡para mí¿entiendes¡Y la perdí, amigo, la perdí por mi estupidez!

James suspiró, y miró a su amigo, quien se había tapado la cara con ambas manos negando con la cabeza.

El amor es complicado, Padfoot, muy complicado…

Yo diría que demasiado –apuntó Sirius observándolo-. Nunca creí que hubiera algo que no me permitiera comer… ¡Es el colmo!

El muchacho de lentes soltó una amarga carcajada.

Hagamos una promesa, Padfoot –propuso James incorporándose-. Prometamos que pase lo que pase, les demostraremos a esas chicas lo que valemos… que no somos sólo unos chicos bonitos… y que de verdad las haremos felices.

Sirius sonrió.

¿Promesa de merodeador?

Promesa de merodeador –asintió James con una sonrisa estrechándole la mano a su amigo-.

---------------------------------------------------------------

¡Ouch¡Eso arde, mamá!- protestó Remus-.

Lo siento, Remus

Su madre le estaba curando las heridas de la cara con una poción un poco fuerte, y Remus protestaba a cada momento.

Que mala suerte que te haya tocado la luna llena en Navidad, cielo –se lamentó Dorinda Lupin con tristeza-.

Dímelo a mí –bufó el chico-. En fin¿cómo la pasaron anoche?

Muy bien, aunque tu padre y yo estuvimos un poco preocupados por ti –admitió la señora Lupin-. Además tuvimos que mentirles a tus abuelos diciéndoles que te habías quedado en el castillo con tus amigos… Ya sabes que se pondrían muy mal si se enteraran de que eres…

… una bestia –terminó Remus con un nudo en la garganta-.

Remus… –dijo su madre suavemente mirándolo a los ojos-, tú no eres una bestia. Sólo tienes una enfermedad…

¡Ya basta, mamá!- exclamó el muchacho con enojo levantándose del sillón en donde estaba sentado-. ¡No me digas que soy un chico normal con una enfermedad¡Deja de mentirme¡Yo se muy bien que soy un espantoso monstruo¡Deja de tratar de consolarme!– y dicho eso, se escabulló por la escalera hacia su habitación-.

Su madre se quedó mirándolo muy angustiada.

Tranquila, querida –le susurró Patrick Lupin, el padre de Remus, acercándose-. Déjalo un tiempo solo. Es duro para él.

Dorinda asintió mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Su esposo la abrazó dulcemente.

Remus cerró la puerta de su habitación muy fuerte, pateó una caja cercana de la cual se cayeron muchas cartas y chascos que contenía, y se echó a la cama con furia. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello? Siempre había sido un chico tranquilo y bueno… pero, no, tenía que ser él quien se convirtiera cada mes en un asqueroso lobo asesino. Al principio, aunque estaba muy traumado, pensaba que luego de un par de años podría acostumbrarse… pero ya habían pasado aproximadamente doce años desde aquella noche en la que aquel hombre lobo llamado Greyback, lo había mordido, y aún no se había acostumbrado. Era muy duro para él ver como todos los demás podían disfrutar y ser felices con quien quisieran… sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Hilary rápidamente. Esa chica hacía que su sufrimiento fuera tres veces más grande. Pensar que si no fuera peligroso podría estar en aquellos momentos contento y sonriente, ansioso por volver a ver a Hilary después de las vacaciones y pasar momentos hermosos junto a ella… Golpeó la almohada con fuerza y se tapó con ella la cabeza. Al instante, escuchó como tocaban la puerta y su madre lo llamaba. El joven no respondió. Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó las fuertes pisadas de su madre bajando la escalera. Dio un suspiró y arrojando la almohada hacia el otro lado de la habitación, (quien chocó contra la estantería de libros y tiro varios de ellos) se dio media vuelta al mismo tiempo que se tapaba con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoi... :)**

**Ojala lo sigan leyendo...**

**POR FAVOR; TANTO LES CUESTA DEJAR REVIEWS?? T.T**

**porfis, dejen... eso anima a la escritora xD**

**grazz a todos los q dejan! **

**Bies,,!!**


	9. Te quiero, pero no quiero

**Holaaa genteee:D al fin vuelvo jeje... perdón, es q la tarea me llega hasta la coronilla i no tengo tiempo de nada u.u SORRYY!! **

**Bueno, les cuento q cuando subí el cap anterior ("Una triste Navidad") pensé q iba a recibir comentarios criticando q el cap era mui feo i triste... les juro q tenía miedo de subirlo... xD pero bueno, me animé :D i ahora doi las gracias, xq recibí excelentes reviews q me alegraron _mucho_! así q gracias x todo! se los agradezco de todo corazón:)**

**_-Florecilla- :_ me alegro q te haya encantado muchaz gracias x tu R&R:)**

**_Natalia:_ acá tenes el sgte cap ! no te pongas impaciente xD me re emocionó q hables del fic con unas amigas... ! me alegraste mucho! jaja... gracias x tu R&R:D**

**_Arianita Black:_ no tenés una idea de lo mal q me puse cuando leí tu R&R... de verdad te hizo llorar el cap? O.O me sentí re mal dsp... está bien q seas sensible... i de verdad me sorprendio q hayas llorado... T.T grazz x tu R&R, escritora fiel ! **

**_tsu Asakura:_ tus R&R me fascinaannn!! jajaja son re lindos! me ponen re contenta... i me alegro q te haya gustado el cap anterior... muchas graz x la suerte en el cole! igualmente:D y muchaz graciass!**

**_Erised Black:_ muchas gracias x tu R&R! jaja... pobre Sirius, veo q le diste con un caño :P**

**_carla07:_ ahora veras q pasa con la vuelta al colee... i si, Remus se manosprecia mucho T.T hay q darle ánimos! ra-ra-ra! R-E-M-U-S!!! xD jaja... habrá q llamar a porristas de verdad :P Graz x tu R&R!**

**Bessootteezz ; (KK) a todos **

**nos vemos al final ;)**

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Te quiero, pero no quiero**_

_(I want you, but I don't want)_

¡¿Por qué no nos mandaste una carta?!- dijo Nathaly enfadada-.

Las tres chicas estaban en la biblioteca, haciendo unos deberes de pociones para el profesor Slughorm. Hilary les estaba contando lo que le había sucedido a su hermano, y sus amigas se habían enfadado porque no les había avisado.

Ya les dije, no quería preocuparlas –susurró la rubia mojando su pluma blanca en el tintero-. Además tú tampoco nos avisaste que estabas sola. ¡Podías haber venido a mi casa!

No digas pavadas, Hil –le espetó la morena-. Además en tu casa tienen demasiados problemas por lo de Tomas…

¡Pero podrías haber venido a la mía!- murmuró Lily sin levantar la vista de su pergamino-. Me aburrí como un hongo…

Nathaly chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

Si iba a tu casa, tenía que llevar a mi hermano. ¡No lo iba a dejar solo!

Y lo traías¿cuál es el problema?

Ya, Lils, ya está.

La pelirroja suspiró y cerró su libro, mientras guardaba su pergamino en su mochila. Se puso de pie, y dijo:

En fin, ya he terminado. ¿Les falta mucho?

No, también he terminado –respondió Hilary dando un gran bostezo e incorporándose-

¿Qué¿Ya terminaron?- inquirió la morocha con asombro-. ¡Yo recién voy por la pregunta número dieciséis¡Aún me faltan quince para responder!

Eres una tortuga para los deberes –rió Hilary colgándose su mochila al hombro-.

Yo también te quiero –murmuró Nathaly con ironía-. ¿Me van a dejar sola?- añadió con un puchero-.

Sí, debo leer el libro de Transformaciones para McGonnagal –respondió Lily-. ¡Imagínate si me pregunta algo y yo no me acuerdo!

Lils, leíste ese libro unas cinco veces

Una más no me hará daño, Nat –dijo ella mientras la morena rodaba los ojos-.

En fin, yo debo ir a escribirle a mi madre para saber como está Tommy… -comentó Hil con tono triste-. Nos veremos luego, Nat

Sí, adiós –asintió ésta volviendo con lo suyo-.

Siguió respondiendo las preguntas unos cuantos minutos más, con mucho fastidio al ver las cosas que preguntaban.

¡¿De qué me sirve saber de qué color es una poción crece pelo de pato si jamás voy a usar esa poción?!- murmuró con incredulidad en voz alta-. Ni siquiera se la respuesta…

Se paró de su silla y se dirigió hacia la sección de pociones en busca de algún libro que pudiera ayudarla. Recorrió los primeros dos estantes sin encontrarla y ya estaba poniéndose de malhumor, cuando una mano le tapó la boca y la arrastró hacia una repisa llena de libros viejos, un tanto escondida. Ella intentó soltarse y ver de quién se trataba, pero la persona la tenía tan fuertemente agarrada que le era imposible.

Shh, Nat, no querrás que Madame Pince nos eche de aquí¿verdad?

Reconoció la voz inmediatamente, y se soltó mirando a la persona con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Perdón¿Quién te crees tú para secuestrarme?

No te estoy secuestrando –contestó Sirius-. Sólo quiero hablar contigo…

Pues yo no –le espetó ella e intentó escabullirse por un costado, pero el joven la retuvo-.

Por favor, Nat…

Soy Raider para ti, Black. Suéltame

No hasta que me dejes hablar…

Te dije que no quiero hablar

Pero yo si…

¡Me importa un bledo lo que quieras!- exclamó la muchacha enfurecida-. ¡Suéltame!

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia un costado y éste, al intentar no caerse, la agarró de la túnica, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso. Sirius boca arriba, con Nat encima boca abajo. La chica cerró fuertemente los ojos, para no caer bajo la tentación de tener a Sirius tan cerca, e hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Sirius la tomó de la cintura.

¿Por qué te escapas?

¡Suéltame, Black!- chilló ella sin abrir los ojos-.

Sintió como el dedo del joven se posaba en sus labios delicadamente, indicándole que se callara.

Shh, que la loca de la bibliotecaria nos va a sacar a patadas… ¿Por qué cierras los ojos?

¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?- le espetó Nathaly abriéndolos, cosa que fue un gran error-.

Sintió como si se derritiera en un baño de agua caliente. Su nariz estaba aproximadamente a medio dedo de la de Sirius. Para aumentar su tentación, el muchacho la miraba directamente a los ojos, con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para controlarse, y otro para soltarse y ponerse de pie. El morocho también se incorporó tomándola del brazo, para que la chica no escapase.

Nat, quiero pedirte disculpas…

No quiero tus disculpas, Black –dijo ella con fastidio-. Ya me has demostrado que eres el mismo casanova de siempre.

No, yo… no soy así –negó él con sinceridad sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. Es que a veces soy un poco torpe…

Vaya novedad –dijo ella burlonamente-.

... y no me doy cuenta de las cosas –continuó Sirius ignorándola-. Se que tienes razón y que no debí estar con otra persona… por eso, te pido perdón… de todo corazón

Nathaly lo miró embobada. ¡Que tierno!, pensó. Pero no, tenía que hacerlo sufrir… tal como la había echo sufrir él a ella.

Me importa muy poco si es de todo corazón o no, no voy a perdonarte, Black

¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que aceptes mis disculpas?- inquirió él desesperado-.

Demostrarme que has cambiado –contestó ella, y dicho eso se marchó de allí sin más-.

Lo haré –susurró él para sí-.

-------------------------------------------

Oh, Jamsie, te quiero tanto… -le susurró Constanza a su novio en el oído-.

Yo también te quiero, Connie –respondió él sin mucho ánimo-.

Ambos estaban en la sala común, disfrutando de un cálido fuego proveniente de la chimenea. Constanza estaba sentada en uno de los sillones más cercanos, acariciándole el rebelde cabello a James, quien estaba recostado sobre las piernas de la chica. La muchacha tenía un corto cabello rubio brillante, que ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros, y unos ojos simples color castaño claro, casi tapados por unas largas pestañas. Era la típica chica "fácil"; poseía un cuerpo extraordinario y una sonrisa perfecta, además de un cutis envidiable.

¿Qué haremos hoy, Jamsie?- preguntó la muchacha con tono soñador sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo-.

No lo sé –respondió el muchacho observando las llamas de fuego-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

No sé… había pensado en tener una noche para nosotros dos solos… -susurró la rubia seductoramente-.

James suspiró. Aquella chica era más fácil que chuparse el dedo.

Me parece bien –mintió. En realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía con Constanza, si ni siquiera le gustaba un poco… _¿Para olvidarte de Lily, quizá?_, murmuró una burlona voz en su cabeza. Volvió a suspirar con fastidio-. ¿Qué hora es?

Las nueve, amor –respondió ella observando su reloj pulsera color rosado-. ¿Vamos a cenar?

James asintió y se incorporó. Connie le tomó la mano con una sonrisa enamorada, y juntos se encaminaron hacia el Gran Salón. Allí, James no pudo librarse de ella, ya que se sentó junto a él antes que Sirius. Éste se sentó frente a ellos, junto a Remus y Peter. James se sirvió papas fritas y le ofreció a Constanza, quien las rechazó por tener muchas calorías.

¡Déjate de bromear!- le reprochó el joven-. ¿Para qué te cuidas? Estás bien así

¿Sólo bien?- repitió ella escandalizada-. ¿Acaso no estoy perfecta para ti¿Tengo que bajar de peso¡Mañana mismo comenzaré con la dieta de la…!

¡No, Connie!- negó James rápidamente. Si adelgazaba más, seguramente quedaría más transparente que el Barón Sanguinario-. Estás perfecta así

Ella sonrió y le plantó beso bastante empalagoso, que hizo que Sirius hiciera una mueca de asco.

¡Lily!- la llamó Hilary-. Te estoy hablando¿me escuchas?

¿Qué me decías?- preguntó la pelirroja desviando la mirada hacia ella. Había estado observando a James con Constanza y se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó a su amiga-.

Que mi hermano está peor –suspiró con tristeza-. No se sabe si puede llegar a sobrevivir… Según los sanadores, la mordedura fue grave…

Ella la miró con preocupación, mientras Nathaly le daba palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

No te preocupes, Hil –le dijo la morocha-. Tomas, se va a poner muy bien, ya verás… lo único que no se va a poder curar va a ser lo de la transformación a lobo…

Eso es lo de menos –dijo la rubia restándole importancia-. Mientras siga vivo… -pinchó una papa con el tenedor, apenada-.

Nat y Lily se miraron con preocupación. Ojalá Tomas se recuperara pronto; les dolía ver a su amiga triste. La ojiverde miró hacia su plato, y luego hacia la derecha. Le empezó a hervir la sangre al máximo. Constanza estaba sobre James, acariciándolo y dándole besos en las mejillas y en la boca.

Mírenlos –comentó con furia sin desviar la mirada-. Son patéticos

Querrás decir que esa idiota esa patética –la corrigió Nathaly observando-.

Ambos –dijo ella metiéndose un trozo de pastel de calabaza en la boca y masticándolo fuertemente como si quisiera convertirlo en polvo. En aquel momento, la escena se volvió más y más calurosa-. ¡No lo soporto más!- exclamó enfurecida y levantándose se dirigió hacia la pareja-.

¿Qué va a hacer?- preguntó Hilary con miedo-.

No lo sé –sonrió Nat divertida-.

¡Suficiente!- estalló la pelirroja al llegar a los chicos-. ¿Qué se creen que es esto¿Un concurso de "Quién besa más salvajemente a su novio"?

James la miró embobado, y Connie parpadeando extrañada dijo:

Evans, yo se que estás celosa, pero debes calmar esos celos ¿sabes? Te van a hacer mal…

Sirius rió por lo bajo, mientras Remus se escondía detrás de su copa de jugo y Peter miraba a su plato. Lily la miró con furia, como si deseara prenderla fuego con tan solo observarla.

¡Yo no estoy celosa!- chilló-. ¿De qué tendría que estar celosa¡Sólo vengo a informarles que están en un salón frente a profesores y alumnos pequeños¡No deben hacer esas… esas cosas subidas de tono frente a ellos!

¿Dice en algún lado que no se debe?- inquirió Constanza con enojo-.

Pues… ¡No! Pero… no… -parecía que Lily se esforzaba por encontrar una buena excusa-. ¡Da igual¡Dejen de hacer esas payasadas o les quitaré puntos¡Si quieren hacerlas, váyanse a otro lado!

La rubia le dirigió una mirada de asco y tomó a James de la mano, haciendo que se levantara.

Está bien, Evans, no hace falta que inventes tontas excusas… si te da tantos celos ver a Jamsie besándose conmigo sólo dilo –le espetó-. Y te advierto que Jamsie es mío.

¡Por mí quédatelo¡Te lo regalo con moño y todo!- bramó la pelirroja con una furia tremenda, mientras ellos se alejaban y Sirius intentaba aguantar la risa-. ¡¿De qué color quieres el papel de regalo¡¿Rosa, verde, amarillo…?!

-Tranquila, Lily… -intentó calmarla Remus tratando de hacerla sentar-.

-¡¡Ve y ten sexo salvaje con él no me importa¡¡Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras¡¡No…!!

-Lils, ya basta –le dijo Nat aproximándose a ella y jalándola de la túnica-.

Todos la miraban divertidos, y la mayoría reían.

No vale la pena que sigas gritando, Evans –sonrió Sirius-. Ya se fueron

¡No me importa!- gritó ésta, ahora sostenida por sus dos amigas-. ¡¿Quién se cree que es esa imbécil para decirme lo que…?!

¡Basta, Lily!- la calló Nathaly arrastrándola hacia la salida, con la ayuda Hil-. ¡Ya está!

Luego de un gran esfuerzo, Nathaly y Hilary pudieron sacar a Lily del Gran Salón y llevarla hasta el baño para que se calmara. La pelirroja respiraba con cierta dificultad, apoyada en el lavatorio, mientras sus amigas la miraban preocupadas.

¿Estás bien, Lils?- preguntó la rubia tímidamente-.

¿Qué si estoy bien?- repitió ésta-. ¿Qué si estoy bien¡No, no estoy bien!- y sin previo aviso se largó a llorar desconsoladamente-.

Lily… ¿qué sucede, linda?- le preguntó Nat acercándose a ella y abrazándola-.

Es… es él… -sollozó la muchacha aferrándose a su amiga-. Me revienta verlo con otra chica… y con esa estúpida aún más… pero… -aspiró ruidosamente por la nariz-. No quiero… ser… otra… más… en… su… lista…

Escucha, Lils –susurró Hil acercándose, mientras Nat la soltaba y le entregaba un pañuelo blanco a la pelirroja-. James te quiere de verdad. Me atrevería a decir que te ama demasiado. Me he dado cuenta de aquello en los ensayos que he tenido con él… es una gran persona… y se muy bien que jamás te haría daño. Tú no eres una más para él. Eres única. Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad… él sólo está con esa tonta para tratar de olvidarse de ti…

¿Y qué si le doy una oportunidad y me quedo con el corazón roto?- inquirió ella sin parar de sollozar-. Tengo miedo, Hil. Tengo mucho miedo de quedar destrozada…

No pierdes nada intentándolo –insistió la rubia-. Además tú lo estás destrozando a él.

Ya lo sé –admitió la ojiverde secándose las lágrimas-. Pero necesito tiempo para pensarlo… necesito que me demuestre que de verdad me quiere…

Háblalo con él –dijo Nat-. Yo le dije a Sirius que me lo demostrara. Hasta que yo no vea que haya cambiado y que de verdad me quiere, no lo perdonaré. Haz lo mismo.

No puedo decirle a James eso –gimió ella-. Además está con esa boba…

James largaría hasta la escoba más cara del mundo por tenerte a ti –sonrió Nathaly y la pelirroja soltó una risita mezclada con un gemido-. Te ama, Lils, y aunque lo niegues, tú a él

Lo sé –asintió ella-.

---------------------------------------------

Co-connie… -murmuró James entre besos-.

Ambos estaban en la cama de James. Él llevaba sólo unos boxers negros (N/A: babaaaa… jaja, perdón no pude evitarlo ) y Constanza estaba en ropa interior color rosa pálido.

¿Mmm?- susurró ella besándole el cuello-.

Me duele… la cabeza… ¿podríamos dejarlo para otro día?

¡Pero, James!- protestó ella incorporándose y mirándolo con gesto de reproche-. ¡Siempre tienes alguna excusa! Que estás cansado por el entrenamiento de Quidditch, que tienes sueño, que te duele el estómago… ¿Por qué nunca podemos tener una noche para nosotros en paz?

Lo siento, amor –se disculpó él, también incorporándose-. Te prometo que en otra ocasión será.

La chica bufó, y se levantó de la cama para cambiarse.

Mañana nos vemos¿sí, mi vida?- dijo Connie dándole un beso de despedida-.

Ajá –asintió él cansado-.

La rubia le tiró un beso volador antes de desaparecer por la puerta, y James suspiró aliviado. En realidad no le dolía para nada la cabeza, sólo quería librarse de ella. Se sentó, de forma que sus pies colgaban de la cama y se colocó bien los anteojos. Encendió la lámpara de su mesita de luz, dispuesto a servirse un poco de agua de la jarra que cada uno tenía, pero vio que la suya estaba vacía. Maldiciendo a los elfos que ordenaban las habitaciones por no llenarle la jarra de agua, se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la cama de Sirius. Pero cuando llegó allí, vio que su jarra también estaba vacía y que Sirius dormía plácidamente enroscado entre las sábanas; de modo que se dirigió hacia la de Remus dando un gran bostezo. Se sorprendió al ver que las cortinas de éste estaban cerradas; pues sólo Sirius y él las mantenían así cuando tenían "asuntos pendientes". Dudoso, descorrió la cortina…

Oye, Moony, lamento interrumpir tus hermosos sueños, pero…

Se interrumpió la frase, al ver que Remus, aún vestido, estaba sentado sobre la cama con unos cuantos pergaminos a su lado; y que Lily estaba frente a él, con un pulóver color pastel, unos vaqueros azules, unas zapatillas blancas, y una coleta alta, con una pluma en la mano. Inmediatamente se tapó con las cortinas, pues estaba semidesnudo.

Lo siento, no quería interrumpir…

Descuida –dijo Remus con una sonrisa-. Sólo estábamos organizando algunas cosas para la función de febrero… Lily me pidió un poco de ayuda…

Ahh –dijo James sin saber que decir-. Qué bien… bueno, entonces los dejo tranquilos…

¿Qué necesitabas, Prongs?- preguntó el licántropo con curiosidad-.

Nada importante, sólo un poco de agua… los elfos no llenaron mi jarra ni la de Padfoot, pero descuida…

Toma –le dijo Remus entregándole un vaso con agua-.

Gracias, Moony –agradeció el chico bebiendo un poco-.

¿Constanza se ha ido?- preguntó el muchacho-. Porque hemos escuchado la puerta…

Sí, sí –asintió James sin darle importancia-.

Bueno… yo me voy un segundo al baño, enseguida vuelvo –anunció Remus pasando por al lado de James-.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre James y Lily. Él la miraba fijamente, mientras ella, un tanto ruborizada, seguía escribiendo en un pergamino. De pronto oyeron un ruido sordo, como si una puerta se cerrara y unos gritos provenientes de Remus:

¡Wortmail¿Justo ahora tenías que ir al baño¡Tardas media hora!

Lily no pudo evitar soltar una risita. James sonrió y comentó:

Es verdad, una vez Padfoot tuvo que hacer sus necesidades en un balde porque tardó como una hora…

Pobre… –dijo ella observándolo, pero enseguida desvió la mirada muy roja, al ver que estaba sólo en calzoncillos-.

Oh, lo siento –se disculpó éste yendo hacia su baúl y colocándose unos pescadores negros-. Es la costumbre… -añadió cuando volvió-.

No hay problema –murmuró ella roja como un tomate-.

Oyeron que Remus daba un golpeteo en la puerta, y que decía: "¡Wortmail, sal ya mismo!"

Oye, Lily… perdón, Evans… –se corrigió-. Yo se que no me quieres ver ni en figurita, pero creo que debemos retomar los ensayos… la fecha de la función se aproxima y…

Me parece bien –asintió ella-. Justo estaba pensando en eso… Remus me está ayudando con la decoración y las chicas y yo nos encargaremos de los trajes…

Genial –sonrió él-. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –añadió yendo hacia ella-.

No, está bien, gracias

Se hablaban educadamente, como si recién se conocieran. Ambos esperaban que el otro dijera algo, o se disculpara.

James, lamento lo de la cena… –dijo ella luego de unos segundos sin mirarlo-.

No tienes por qué disculparte –negó él-. Tienes razón. Hay chicos pequeños y no deberíamos estar haciendo esas cosas…

Y también lamento… todo lo que pasó durante todo este tiempo…

Está bien, no… no te preocupes…

Lily hizo un gran esfuerzo para mirarlo a los ojos.

James… oye, me cuesta decir esto, pero… se que soy un poco orgullosa, tal vez demasiado… pero yo… yo te…

¿Tú qué?- le preguntó James sentándose junto a ella y tomándola de la barbilla delicadamente mientras la miraba ensimismado-.

Yo… te… te quie…

¡Prongs¡Aquí estás, hermano! Te estaba buscando…

Sirius estaba frente a ellos totalmente desnudo a excepción de unos boxers verde oscuro (N/A: perdón otra vez… es que no puedo evitarlo… babaa jaja) y con cara de sueño.

¡Padfoot¡Tápate!- le ordenó James, mientras Lily se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos-.

¿Qué…¿Por qué…?- inquirió él confuso y entonces reparó en la presencia de Lily-. ¡Ah¡Lo siento, Evans!

Salió corriendo y volvió unos segundos después subiéndose el cierre de unos vaqueros azules.

Lo siento… -volvió a repetir-. No sabía que estabas aquí, Evans… -hizo una mueca burlona-. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Nada, Lily ha venido a organizar unas cosas con la ayuda de Moony para la función de febrero –respondió James-.

Ahh… ¿y dónde está Moony?

Su respuesta fueron unos gritos desesperados y unos saltitos provenientes del licántropo en la puerta del baño: "¡Wortamaillll… me hagoo… pissss…!"

Veo que está en una situación comprometedora –rió Sirius-.

Así es –sonrió Lily-. Bueno, yo… ya me voy. Se hace tarde. Adiós, James –se levantó y pasó por al lado de Sirius-. Nos vemos, Black

Adiós, Evans –repuso él-.

¡Hasta luego, Remus!- se despidió la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación-.

Remus no pudo contestar, porque estaba seguro de que si lo hacía se mojaría los pantalones. Pasaron unos segundos, en el cual James y Sirius se miraron. Entonces el primero gritó al mismo tiempo que se paraba de un salto:  
¡TE MATO, PADFOOT!

¿Qué¿Pero qué…?

Sirius no pudo terminar la frase, porque al ver que James se le tiraba encima, salió corriendo hacia su cama. Allí se trepó sobre ella, mientras intentaba apartar a James con su almohada.

¡No, James, espera¡Ouch¡Tranquilo!

¡Te voy a matar!- chillaba James mientras intentaba pegarle-. ¡Lily estaba a punto de declararme su amor por mí y tú lo arruinas todo!

¿Qué?... Yo no… sabía… -se defendió el moreno esquivando ágilmente unos puñetazos-. ¡Sólo quería agua! Porque… los elfos no… me llenaron… la jarra… -esquivó, esta vez con dificultad, unos puños furiosos por parte de su amigo-.

¡Me importa un bledo¡Es tu fin, Padfoot!

¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Ambos miraron a Remus, quien al parecer ya había salido del baño, pues llevaba un trozo de papel higiénico pegado al pie. Sirius soltó una carcajada al verlo.

¿Qué?- preguntó el licántropo confundido, al ver que Sirius lo señalaba y lloraba de risa-. Ah… -añadió muy colorado al ver el papel en su pie, y agachándose un poco se lo quitó-. ¿Qué están haciendo?

¡Prongs intenta matarme!- chilló Sirius mientras saltaba de la cama y se ponía detrás Remus-. ¡Protégeme, Moony!

¡Arruinó un momento romántico!- gritó James-. ¡Lily estaba a punto de decirme que me quería¡Y viene él y me arruina todo!

No fue a propósito, Prongs –murmuró Sirius sin salir de detrás de Remus-. Sabes que no lo hubiera hecho… ¡Sólo soy un sensible y adorable cachorrito en busca de agua para calmar su sed!

¡Ya te daré yo agua!- dijo James al mismo tiempo que perseguía a Sirius, quien había salido corriendo otra vez-.

Remus suspiró, al mismo tiempo de que se reía de cómo Sirius intentaba colgarse de la cortina de su cama, para que James no le pegara con su escoba. Desistió en calmarlos, y se acostó aún escuchando los gritos de Sirius, que decían algo como: "¡Suéltame, ciervito!" o "¡Ten piedad, animal de Dios!". Sonrió para sus adentros, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**jaja, espero q les haya gustado **

**nos veremos pronto (o mejor dicho, nos escribiremos xD)**

**Byeee :D**


	10. La función

**Holaaaa :D sisi, ak volvi xD después de tantoooo tiempo :P Espero q anden mui bien! Muchísimas graz x sus reviewss!! ahora mismo les agradezco a cada uno...**

**_Erised.Black:_ jaja, me alegra q te haya gustado el final... a mi me divirtió escribirlo xD... si, ya se, pensarás q estoi lok por reirme de mi propio fic, i la verdad es q estás en lo cierto xD Yo también espero q Tommy no se muera u.u Juegas Hockey? O.O amo ese deporte, pero no lo hago porq se q voi a ser una inútil xD en fin, espero q estes bien! Besotez i graz x tu R&R!**

**_carla07:_ pensarás q estoi lok (cosa q es verdad xD) pero mientras escribía la pelea de Sirius y James me reía sola porq también me lo imaginaba :P i si, este Sirius tenía q interrumpir ! ¬¬ no podria haber aguantado:P jaja, en fin espero q estes re bien! Gracias x tu R&R!**

**_Arianita Black:_ wiiiiii soi feliz xD hice reír a mi fiel lectora jaja... antes me había quedado re mal por haberte hecho llorar... asi q le quise poner un poco mas de humor a la situación :P graz x tu R&R! espero q sigas bien :)**

**_Natalia:_ aii graz :$ jaja... me alegra q te guste el fic! Graz x tu R&R! Besotteezz !!**

**_xhiiniitha weasley:_ puff... me costó escribir tu nombre xD jaja... me alegra q te guste! Graz x tu R&R!**

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_ Si, me había llegado el review diciéndome que no podías leerlo :S no sabia q hacer xD como nunca me paso.. :S pero en fin, me alegra q se haya solucionado! También te hizo llorar a ti/vos? (no se de donde sos asi q no se si decir ti o vos xD) aii perdon T.T no fue mi intención... a mi me dolió mucho escribir lo de Nat... u.u jaja, AGUANTE LILY CELOSA, SIII!! xD jaja, en fin, espero q andes recontra bien! Graz x tu R&R!**

**_Maruutsu:_ es posible q no leas esto, pero bueno... puede q tengas razón a decir q la trama no es original, pero cada uno hace de una trama básica, lo suyo. Cada fic tiene diferentes cosas i eso hace que sean totalmente distintos. Si no te gustó i te pareció tan horrible como dijiste, busca otro q encuentres interesante i original... nadie te ha obligado a leerlo. Y bueno, no es q te esté retando ni nada, pero si otra vez vuelves a criticar algún fic, hazlo de una manera... más suave porque de verdad me impactó como me lo dijiste xD igualmente, graz x tu R&R! **

**ACLARACIÓN: Las canciones no me pertenecen. _"All you will never know"_ es de Avril Lavigne; _"Fallin'"_ de Alicia Keys y _"Nobody's wants to be lonely"_ de Ricky Martin & Christina Aguilera. La canción si título que canta Lily, está basada en la canción_ "Behind this hazel eyes"_ de Kelly Clarkson, con algunas modificaciones hechas por mi. Las traducciones están hechas por mí, y controladas por el traductor :P. La canción triste de Navidad (q me olvidé de aclarar) la inventé yo, por eso es tan mala xD jaja,**

**Besotess!! ; (KK)**

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**La Función**_

_(The Function)_

¿Seguros que tenemos todo¿No falta nada de nada?- preguntó Lily por decimonovena vez-.

No, Evans –respondió Sirius con cansancio-. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decírtelo?  
¡Es que estoy nerviosa!- se defendió ella agitando las manos enloquecidamente-.

Pues tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien –repuso él fingiendo tranquilidad, aunque en realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro con miedo a hacer el ridículo-.

Era el día de San Valentín, y faltaba sólo media hora para que la función comenzara. El profesor Dumbledore había echo aparecer un gran escenario frente a las mesas de las casas con cambiadores y todo detrás, y les había dicho que lo decoraran como quisieran. Como ellos cinco solos no podrían hacerlo a tiempo porque aún tenían que cambiarse y de más, les habían pedido ayuda a Remus, a Peter y, para frustración de Lily, a Constanza. En esos momentos, James y Hilary practicaban a un costado, sentados sobre unos cajones de madera que contenían guirnaldas y otras cosas para decorar, pero ahora vacías. Nathaly estaba afinando su guitarra en la otra punta, mientras cerca de ella, Peter recortaba unos cuantos papeles rosados en forma de corazón. Más allá, Remus intentaba colocar unas luces de colores sobre el telón, y a su lado, Constanza le daba órdenes para que las pusiera en un lugar donde quedaran bien. Sirius estaba colocando unas cuantas guirnaldas rojizas, y Lily no paraba de preguntar si estaba todo bien y de revisar las cosas una y otra vez.

A ver, Hilary ¿tienes tu traje?- preguntó-.

¡Sí, Lily¡Te dije que sí!

¿Segura? No sea cosa que después no lo encuentres…

¡Deja de parecerte a mi madre, Lily!- le reprochó Hil, mientras James reía-. ¡Te digo que ya está todo!

¡Listo!- anunció Sirius mientras pegaba un salto desde donde estaba subido-. Ya terminé con la decoración de guirnaldas

Bien¿seguro que están bien colgadas?- inquirió la ojiverde con desconfianza-.

¡Sí, Evans¡Las colgué con el hechizo de pegamento que me dijiste¿Quieres dejar de ser tan insoportable?

¡Es que no te tengo mucha confianza, Black!

Bueno, no es mi culpa –dijo Sirius acalorado-. Si eres desconfiada hazlo tú.

¡Ya basta!- gritó Nathaly yendo hacia ellos, al ver que Lily habría la boca para protestar-. Dejen de pelear.

Nat¿segura que afinaste bien la guitarra?

¡Sí, Lilian Amanda Evans!- respondió la morocha solemnemente con un gesto de sargento a lo que todos rieron-. Será mejor que nos cambiemos. Sólo faltan veinte minutos…

¿Veinte minutos?- repitió la pelirroja alterada-. ¡Oh, no¡Ya mismo debo ir a cambiarme!

Tranquilízate, Lily –le dijo Remus-. Según el manual, tú eres la última con Prongs. Tienes tiempo de sobra.

No importa, tengo que prepararme –dijo ella sin hacerle mucho caso y se metió en uno de los vestidores-.

Vamos a cambiarnos, James –dijo Hilary poniéndose de pie-. Somos los primeros

El chico asintió un tanto nervioso, y Hilary al darse cuenta, le dirigió una sonrisa.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

Sí, no te hagas problemas, Jamsie –añadió Connie como si quisiera que su apoyo fuera mejor que el de la otra rubia-. Yo estaré aquí para apoyarte.

Le dio un beso en los labios, que James logró cortar antes de que se volviera caluroso, y se fue hacia el otro lado diciendo que iba a ordenar unos cuantos corazones más, mientras el joven de lentes se metía en otro vestuario.

Esa mujer es insoportable –comentó Sirius observando como Connie se iba-.

Coincidimos en algo, Black –dijo Nat-.

Coincidimos en muchas cosas, mi querida Nathaly –sonrió él-.

Eso quisieras tú… -le susurró ella al oído mientras se dirigía en busca de su traje-.

Todos terminaron de cambiarse cuando sólo faltaban cinco minutos para la función. Podían oír los murmullos de curiosidad de los estudiantes del otro lado, y alguna que otra vez algún silbido.

¡Lils!- llamó Nat a la puerta del vestuario de la pelirroja, pues todavía no había salido-

Ya estoy, ya estoy… -murmuró ésta saliendo del cambiador con otro traje en la mano-

¡Estás bellísima, nena!- le sonrió Nathaly con alegría-. James va a quedar pasmado… ¡Ouch!- la ojiverde le había pegado un puñetazo en el hombro-. Oye… ¿para qué llevas otro traje si sólo actúas una vez?- añadió con curiosidad-. ¿Y por qué te tapas con esa bata?– preguntó al ver que su amiga se colocaba una bata azulada sobre su vestido-.

Guarda tus preguntas y prepárate para las respuestas –se limitó a decir Lily misteriosamente, pasando por al lado de su amiga de manera elegante-. ¡Hil, estás divina!

La rubia había aparecido frente a ellas vestida con un hermoso vestido turquesa brillante lleno de brillos plateados hasta las rodillas con un tajo fino, y unas sandalias plateadas que se ataban incontables veces en sus tobillos. Llevaba su típica melena rubia, recogida en un elegante rodete y estaba muy bien maquillada.

¿Les gusta?- preguntó coqueta, mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma-.

¡Te ves fantástica!- exclamó Nat observándola. Ella todavía no se había cambiado, cosa que enseguida le reprochó Lily-. Ya va, Lils… cuando salga Hil al escenario voy a cambiarme.

¡No te alcanzará el tiempo!

Que si… yo me cambio en dos segundos

¡Hilary, vamos!- la llamó James saliendo de una de las salidas al escenario. Estaba muy lindo. Llevaba una camisa blanca con unos pantalones de vestir negros con zapatos, y su cabello estaba un tanto mojado y demasiado despeinado, cosa que hacía que su rostro se viera sexy (N/A: Perdonen, no puedo evitarloo… xD)-. ¡Salimos en tres minutos!

¡Oh¡Ya voy!- exclamó ella corriendo dificultosamente con sus tacos hacia James-.

¡Suerte!- les desearon las chicas-.

¡Gracias!- respondieron ambos-.

James arrastró a la rubia a una de las salidas, mientras le entregaba un micrófono mágico, y mirándola de arriba abajo con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte de la emoción, dijo:

Te ves muy bien

Gracias, tú también –le susurró ella sonriente-. ¡Estoy nerviosa!

Yo más –dijo él. Desde allí se veía a los alumnos y a los profesores charlando y lanzando miradas al escenario-.

En aquel momento, las luces del Gran Salón se apagaron y muchos estudiantes gritaron emocionados. Entonces, se abrió el telón y una luz amarillenta iluminó a una persona. Era Remus, a quien Lily había convencido para condujera el show. Iba vestido con un traje marrón oscuro y una corbata rojiza. En su mano derecha llevaba un micrófono mágico. Eran parecidos a los de los_ muggles_, a excepción de que éste no iba enchufado en ningún lado, sino que funcionaba con unos cuantos hechizos "_Sonorus_".

Se ve tan lindo –suspiró Hilary apenada-.

Hil, él te quiere pero… -comenzó James, pero Remus empezó a hablar y le hizo un gesto a la curiosa Hilary con el dedo para que se callara-.

¡Buenas noches a todos! Les cuento que yo seré el conductor esta noche, a pedido de mi amiga, Lily Evans –unos cuantos aplaudieron-. Antes de comenzar con el show, quería desearles a todos un feliz día de San Valentín y que ojalá disfruten esta función con sus parejas. Ahora… -añadió, pero la luz que lo iluminaba se apagó y Remus miró hacia arriba-. ¡Wortmail, la luz!-susurró, pero como todo el Gran Salón estaba en absoluto silencio, se escuchó. Muchos rieron al escuchar que Peter pedía disculpas torpemente y enfocaba nuevamente la luz-. Así está mejor –continuó el licántropo un tanto ruborizado. Era muy tímido y le costaba hablar con toda la gente mirándolo-. Como iba diciendo, les presento a James Potter y Hilary Sween, quienes van a cantar una bonita canción titulada _"All you will never know"_. Un fuerte aplauso para ellos, por favor

Los presentes aplaudieron con ganas, mientras Remus salía apresuradamente del escenario. Entonces, la luz amarillenta iluminó a Hilary, quien salió de donde estaba y empezó a cantar, mientras muchos chicos le silbaban:

_**You're indecisive when it comes to making any plans **(Tú estás indeciso cuando hacemos planes)**  
You're on the fence **(Estás a la defensiva)_  
_**You give me reasons I never seem to understand **(Me das razones que nunca logro entender)_  
_**They don't make sense **(Ellas no me hacen sentir)**  
**_

En ese momento, otra luz apuntó a James, quien salió de la otra punta del escenario, después correr hasta allí cuando Nathaly le gritó que tenía que salir por el lado contrario a la rubia. Muchas chicas gritaron de emoción, mientras él sonriente, seguía con la canción:

_**Maybe ain't enough for my heart **(Quizá no es suficiente para mí corazón)_  
_**We'll see, ain't off to a great start **(Nos veremos, no fuera de un gran comienzo)**  
Baby, I want you to be mine **(Nena, quiero que seas mía)_  
_**You better hurry 'cause if I change my mind **(Date prisa porque puedo cambiar de idea)_

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el centro del escenario y empezaron a cantar juntos el estribillo, mientras la gente aplaudía al ritmo de la canción y una luz gigante y rojiza los iluminaba:

_**You will never know, **(Nunca sabrás) _  
_**What it means, to love me **(Lo que significa, amarme)_  
_**And you will never know, **(Y nunca sabrás,)  
**What these two lips taste like to kiss **(Que estos dos labios prueban besarte) _  
_**You can just suppose to what my body feels like to hold **(Puedes suponer que mi cuerpo se siente acogido)_

_**Hope you can deal with, all you will never know **(Puedes tener esperanza, con todo lo que nunca sabrás)_

James se separó de Hilary, y caminó hacia la otra punta del escenario, mientras la antigua luz amarillenta lo volvía a alumbrar, y cantó:

_**I wanna know you, what's hiding behind this wall **(Quiero conocerte, qué es lo que escondes tras esa pared)**  
Who you really are **(Quién eres realmente) _  
_**I wanna meet you on the other side of this charade **(Quiero conocer la otra cara de esta moneda)_  
**_Wherever the cards may fall_** _(Donde quiera que las cartas puedan caer)  
_  
La rubia siguió cantando mientras se ponía en la otra punta y la luz la iluminaba haciendo que su vestido brillara aún más:

_**I'm ready to give you my heart **(Estoy preparada para darte mi corazón)**  
Yeah, I'm willing to show up for my part **(Sí, estoy preparada para enseñarte mi parte)_  
_**Baby, I want you to be mine, **(Nene, quiero que seas mío)_  
_**You better hurry 'cause if I change my mind **(Date prisa porque puedo cambiar de idea) _  
**_  
_**Una nueva luz verde los iluminó a ambos, mientras se volvían a acercar hacia el centro y se tomaban de la mano cantando:

_**You will never know, **(Nunca sabrás) _  
_**What it means, to love me **(Lo que significa, amarme)_  
_**And you will never know, **(Y nunca sabrás,)  
**What these two lips taste like to kiss **(Que estos dos labios prueban besarte) _  
_**You can just suppose to what my body feels like to hold **(Puedes suponer que mi cuerpo se siente acogido)_

_**Hope you can deal with, all you will never know **(Puedes tener esperanza, con todo lo que nunca sabrás)_

Entonces, Hilary se separó de él y siguió cantando suavemente:

_**About me, **(Sobre mí,)_

**James:**

_**What I see, **(Qué veo)_

**Hilary:**

_**What I believe in, **(En qué creo)**  
**_

**James:**

_**How I breathe, **(Cómo respiro)_

**Hilary:**

**_When I weep…_** _(Cuando lloro)_

Volvieron a juntarse, pero sin agarrarse de la mano y entonaron nuevamente el estribillo, mientras Peter, con la ayuda de Remus, hacía que cayeran papelitos plateados de su varita sobre ellos. La gente aplaudía como loca, y mitad de las muchachas chillaban y le gritaban cosas un poco subiditas de tono a James. Finalmente, cuando la canción acabo, tanto Hilary como James se dieron la mano e hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento muy sonrientes. Todos los aplaudieron fuertemente y una chica de Hufflepuff le lanzó un peluche de un osito a James, quien lo tomó algo sorprendido (N/A¿De dónde sacó el osito de peluche? O.O). Luego de saludar con la mano muy contentos, se metieron detrás del escenario, en donde sus amigos los felicitaron por su buena actuación.

¡Estuvieron fenomenal!- exclamó Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a James-.

¡Sí, estuvo de lujo!- chilló Nathaly mientras saltaba abrazada a Hilary-.

¡Rápido¡Nat, Black, tienen que salir ustedes!- gritó Lily alterada-.

Sirius salió corriendo hacia un extremo, no sin antes susurrarle a Nathaly "Estás preciosa" y haciendo que ella se ruborizara. Nuevamente, Remus apareció en el escenario, barriendo con los pies los papelitos plateados para no resbalarse.

¿Les gustó?- preguntó sonriente. Hubo unos gritos de afirmación-. Me alegra. Bueno, ahora les presento a Sirius Black… -nuevamente la luz que lo iluminaba se apagó-. Ehh… Wortamailll… -lo llamó Remus con fastidio mientras los estudiantes reían. La luz se volvió a prender-. Como iba diciendo, les presento a Sirius Black y Nathaly Raider, quienes van a cantar la hermosa canción _"Fallin'". _¡Un fuerte aplauso para ellos!

Todos aplaudieron, y una vez más, Remus salió corriendo del escenario, mientras la música comenzaba a sonar; entonces, la misma luz amarillenta de antes iluminó a Nathaly sentada sobre un alto taburete de madera. Llevaba un vestido muy parecido al de Hilary pero de color rojo y un poco más corto y recto. Su cabello estaba suelto y más lacio de lo normal, y sobre él se distinguía una bincha a juego con el vestido. En sus pies llevaba unos zapatos de punta negros brillantes, y encima suyo sostenía su guitarra. Comenzó a tocar, mientras cantaba:

_**I keep on fallin' in **(Me enamoro) **  
And out love with you **(Y desenamoro contigo)  
_

Una luz idéntica a la que alumbraba a Nat, iluminó a Sirius, quien estaba sentado en otro taburete cerca de ella. Estaba vestido con una camisa azul oscura y unos pantalones de traje negros. Empezó a cantar suavemente, ignorando los nervios:

_**Sometimes I love you **(Algunas veces te amo)_

**Nathaly:**

_**Sometimes you make me feel blue **(Algunas veces me haces sentir mal)_

**Sirius:**

_**Sometimes I feel good **(Algunas veces me siento bien)**  
**_

Muchas chicas gritaron como locas al escuchar a Sirius, y los chicos silbaron a más no poder a Nat.

**Nathaly:**

_**At times I feel used **(En momentos me siento usada)_

**Sirius:**

_**I feel you darlin' **(Amarte, cariño) **  
Makes me so confused **(Me hace sentir tan confundido)_

Ambos cantaron, mientras una luz blanca con forma de estrella los alumbraba:

_**I keep on fallin'** (Me enamoro) **  
In and out of love with you **(Y desenamoro contigo) **  
I never loved someone **(Nunca he amado a alguien) **  
The way that I loved you **(De la manera en que te amé a ti)_

La misma luz amarillenta iluminó a Sirius, y las chicas volvieron a gritar con desesperación:

_**Oh, oh  
I never felt this way **(Nunca me sentí de esta manera)_

**Nathaly:**

_**How do you give me **(¿Cómo es que me das)  
**So much pleasure **(Tanto placer)  
**And cause me **(Y me causas)  
**So much pain? **(Tanto dolor?)_

**Sirius:**

_**Yeah, yeah **(Sí, sí)**  
'cause when I think **(Porque cuando pienso) **  
I've takin' more **(Que he aguantado más)  
**Than would a fool **(Que un tonto)_

**Ambos:**

_**I start fallin' back in love with you **(Comienzo a enamorarme otra vez de ti)_

Otra luz azulada cayó sobre ellos, mientras repetían el estribillo:

_**I keep on fallin'** (Me enamoro) **  
In and out of love with you **(Y desenamoro contigo) **  
I never loved someone **(Nunca he amado a alguien) **  
The way that I loved you **(De la manera en que te amé a ti)_

Los dos siguieron cantando, mientras el público, chillaba y chillaba:

_**Oh baby **(Oh, nene/a)**  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm fallin' **(Estoy, estoy, estoy, estoy enamorándome)**  
Fall, fall, fall **(Cayendo, cayendo, cayendo)  
**Fall… **(Cayendo…)_

Volvieron a repetir el estribillo, y esta vez, Peter les tiró estrellitas plateadas desde lo alto. La canción terminó, y todos los aplaudieron con muchas ganas. Unas cuantas chicas le tiraron besos y una rosa roja a Sirius, quien les sonrió guiñándoles un ojo. (N/A: Pero¿de dónde sacan esas cosas las chicas? O.o). Luego le tomó la mano a una sorprendida Nat, y se fue con ella hacia atrás del escenario.

¡Eso fue súper!- chilló Hilary dando saltitos de la emoción-.

Sí, les salió genial –sonrió James-.

Sí, por suerte –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa a la vez que se quitaba las estrellitas de la ropa-. Ese Wortmail me llenó de estrellitas hasta el culo…

¡El vocabulario!- lo retó Lily enfadada mientras hacía su aparición. James se quedó mirándola embobado, al igual que Sirius-.

Estaba vestida con un precioso vestido violeta oscuro con muchos volados, y en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias negras llenas de brillos. Su cabello estaba lleno de rulos y sus labios cuidadosamente pintados de rosado. Estaba realmente muy hermosa.

Estás… estás… estás… -tartamudeó James sin dejar de mirarla-.

¡Te ves bien, Evans!- sonrió Sirius guiñándole un ojo-.

Estás… estás… estás… -siguió James hipnotizado-.

¡Vaya, Lily¡Estás preciosa!- exclamó Hilary muy sonriente-.

Estás… estás… estás…

¡Prongs, quieres dejar de balbucear y decirle de una buena vez a Evans que está muy bien!- chilló Sirius exasperado. Hilary y Nathaly rieron-.

Sí… sí… -dijo éste saliendo de su trance-. Estás realmente… perfecta

Ella se ruborizó, y desvió la mirada.

Gracias, tú también estás bien

James se había cambiado nuevamente. Llevaba una camisa verde con unos vaqueros azules que quedaban muy lindos, y su cabello seguía tan rebelde como siempre.

Vayan yendo –les dijo Hilary-. En cualquier momento tendrán que salir

En efecto, pudieron escuchar la voz de Remus en el escenario nuevamente:

¡Estuvo genial la actuación de los chicos¿verdad?- preguntó muy alegre, mientras el público asentía-. Muy bien, ahora vamos con el último número de la noche… -la luz que lo alumbraba se volvió a apagar. Ya harto de la situación, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:-. ¡WORTMAIL O PRENDES ESA MALDITA LUZ O TE PRENDO FUEGO EL TRASERO!-los alumnos lloraban de risa, mientras Peter disculpándose nuevamente encendía la luz-. Disculpen… profesores –añadió muy colorado-. Es que este chico me está tomando el pelo… Bueno, les presento a James Potter nuevamente –muchas chicas gritaron- con Lily Evans, quienes van a cantar una canción que particularmente me gusta mucho, llamada _"Nobody wants to be lonely". _¡Un gran aplauso para ellos!

La gente volvió a aplaudir fuertemente, y Remus salió otra vez del escenario mientras una nueva melodía comenzaba a sonar. James apareció iluminado con la típica luz amarilla, y comenzó a cantar mientras el público enloquecía:

**_Why, why, why_** _(Por qué, por qué, por qué)_

Lily salió del otro lado, también iluminada por una luz igual y cantó:

**_Ohh, oh, ohhh_  
**

**James:**

_**There you are **(Allí estás) **  
In a darkened room **(En una oscura habitación) **  
And you're all alone, looking out the window **(Y estás completamente sola, mirando por la ventana) **  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love **(Tu corazón es frío y ha perdido la voluntad de amar) **  
Like a broken arrow **(Como una flecha rota) **  
Here I stand in the shadows **(Aquí permanezco en las sombras)**  
**_

**Lily:**

**_In the shadows_** _(En las sombras)_

**James:**

_**Come to come, come to me** (Ven a mí, ven a mí)_

**Ambos: **  
_**Can't you see that** (Acaso no ves que)_

Los dos no pudieron evitar mirarse, mientras se acercaban uno al otro con una luz dorada encima de ellos y cantaban el estribillo:

_**Nobody wants to be lonely** (Nadie quiere estar solo)  
**Nobody wants to cry** (Nadie quiere llorar)  
**My body's longing to hold you** (Mi cuerpo se estira para abrazarte)  
**So bad it hurts inside** (Duele tanto por dentro)  
**Time is precious and it's slipping away** (El tiempo es oro y se nos está escurriendo)  
**And I've been waiting for you all of my life (****ohh)** (Y he estado esperando por ti toda mi vida)  
**Nobody wants to be lonely** (Nadie quiere estar solo)  
**So why ****(why), why don't you let me love you** (Entonces por qué (por qué), por qué no me dejas amarte) _

**Why (oh ohh yeah), why (oh why) why** (Por qué (oh ohh sí), por qué (oh por qué) por qué)

Lily desvió la mirada hacia el público y cantó, mientras James al lado suyo, sólo se limitaba a observarla:

_**Oh ohh, yeah** (Oh ohh, sí)  
**Can you hear my voice?, do you hear my song?** (¿Puedes escuchar mi voz¿escuchas mi canción?)  
**It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh** (Es una serenata, para que tu corazón pueda encontrarme, ohh)  
**And suddenly you're flying down the stairs** (Y repentinamente vuelas bajando las escaleras)  
**Into my arms, baby, ohh** (Directo a mis brazos, nene, ohh) _

James le tomó la barbilla obligando a mirarlo, mientras le cantaba:**_  
_**

_**Before I start going crazy **(Antes de que me empiece a volver loco)  
_

Ella siguió la estrofa hipnotizada en sus ojos:

_  
**Going crazy, ohh**__(Volver loca, ohh)_**  
**

**James:**  
**_Run to me_** _(Corre hacia mí)_

**Lily:  
_Run to me_** _(Corre hacia mí)_

**Ambos:**

**_Cause I'm dying..._** _(Porque estoy muriendo...)_

James la soltó y tomándole la mano, se dirigió hacia el público, mientras cantaban otra vez el estribillo con una nueva luz rectangular rosada iluminándolos:

_**Nobody wants to be lonely** (Nadie quiere estar solo)  
**Nobody wants to cry** **don't wanna cry)** (Nadie quiere llorar (no quiero llorar))  
**My body's longing to hold you (****I'm longing to hold you)** (Mi cuerpo se estira para abrazarte (Me estiro para abrazarte))  
**So bad it hurts inside** (Duele tanto por dentro)  
**Time is precious and it's slipping away** (El tiempo es oro y se nos está escurriendo)  
**And I've been waiting for you all of my life** **(ohh)** (Y he estado esperando por ti toda mi vida)  
**Nobody wants to be lonely** (Nadie quiere estar solo)  
**So why** (Entonces por qué)  
_

**Lily:_  
Why, why don't you let me love you _**_(Por qué, por qué no me dejas amarte)_

James la miró otra vez a ella, mientras seguía con la letra:

**_I wanna feel you need me_** _(Quiero sentir que me necesitas)_

Lily lo siguió sintiendo estremecerse bajo sus ojos:

**_Feel you need me_** _(Sentir que me necesitas)_

**James:**

_**Just like the air you're breathing** (Así como el aire que respiras)_

**Lily:**  
_**Breathing, I need you here in my life** (Respiras, te necesito aquí en mi vida) _

**Ambos:**

_**Don't walk away, don't walk away** (No te alejes, no te vayas)  
**Don't walk away, don't walk away** (No te alejes, no te vayas)  
**No, no, no, no... **_

Volvieron a repetir varias veces el estribillo, mientras desde arriba caían corazones rojos, rosados y blancos que Peter y Connie habían recortado. La gente los aplaudía parados en sus asientos y algunos saltaban como locos. James la tomó de la cintura, mientras más y más corazones caían sobre ellos. Muchos empezaron a gritar: "¡Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen…!". James le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente. La música terminó y todos los aplaudieron fuertemente. Lily se soltó de James, y se fue sin más. Él la siguió, mientras la gente seguía gritando y aplaudiendo.

¡Estuvieron fenomenal¡Fueron los mejores!- gritó Nathaly con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando los vio aparecer-.

¡Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen!- gritaba Sirius saltando como loco detrás de Nathaly. Se había puesto una guirnalda roja en el cuello, cosa que le daba un aspecto hawaiano-.

Cállate, Black –le espetó la pelirroja sonrojada-.

¡Oh, Lils, James¡Estuvieron fantásticos!- exclamó una emocionada Hilary a la vez que los abrazaba a ambos-.

Gracias, Hil –sonrió el joven de lentes-.

En ese momento, escucharon la voz de Remus entre los aplausos y silbidos:

¡Eso fue genial¡Por favor denles un fuertísimo aplauso a todos los cantantes!

¡Somos nosotros!- chilló Sirius con emoción-.  
No¿de verdad, Black? Pensé que eran los duendes de Gringotts –le espetó Lily burlonamente-.

¡Vamos!- dijo Hilary-.

Los cinco salieron nuevamente al escenario, en donde los aplaudieron como si fueran estrellas famosas, y se tomaron de las manos haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

¡Bravo¡Bravo!-chillaban las admiradoras de los chicos-.

¡Raider, sal conmigo!- le gritó un chico de Ravenclaw-.

¡Ella no saldrá con nadie, imbécil!- le espetó Sirius con enojo-.

Guarda tus celos, Black –sonrió Nat mientras saludaba con la mano-.

James miró a Lily a su lado, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo miró muy colorada y separándose de él, se dirigió hacia Remus; le quitó el micrófono y empezó a hablar:

¡Gracias por todos sus aplausos! Pero la función todavía no ha terminado.

Todos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Nathaly le dirigió una mirada de interrogación, y Lily continuó:

He compuesto una canción en Navidad que me gustaría dedicársela a alguien que está entre nosotros, pero del cual no me atrevo a decir su nombre –tomó aire, mientras todos la miraban con curiosidad-. Y quiero decirle que de verdad lo quiero mucho, aunque no lo demuestre… y hacerle saber lo importante que es para mí. Por eso, esta canción va dirigida a él…

Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer un majestuoso piano negro frente a ella y con otro movimiento, se quitó el vestido, haciendo aparecer uno más corto y simple color rosa pálido. Se sentó frente al piano, y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía mientras cantaba:

**_Todo esto se ve como si fuera un ayer  
No eras una parte de mí  
Yo solía estar de pie muy alto  
Y solía ser muy fuerte_**

Hilary empezó a hacer palmas al compás de la música, y todos se fueron uniendo.

**_No necesitaba que tus brazos estuvieran a mí alrededor  
Todo, se sentía tan bien  
Irrompible, como si nada estuviera mal  
Pero ahora no puedo respirar  
No, no puedo dormir  
Irremediablemente e inmediatamente pienso en ti_**

Levantó la mirada, decidida, y miró a James, quien la miró. Sus ojos se conectaron entre ellos, y entonces Lily cantó:

**_Aquí estoy, otra vez  
Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos  
No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir  
Tú eres el único que puede romper todo este dolor que tengo  
Solíamos estar separados, pero tú estabas roto por dentro  
¿Algún día podrás ver todas las lágrimas que derramo  
cuando veo detrás de tus ojos color avellana?_**

A James le dio un vuelco el corazón, mientras Lily, volvía a dirigir la vista al piano. ¿Ojos color avellana¿Esa canción era para él?

_**Te estoy diciendo todo  
Te dejo abierto mi corazón, para ver si así quieres entrar  
Me haces sentir única,  
Por una vez en mi vida  
Ahora he abandonado todas las mentiras por ti  
Es lo que pretendo hacer  
Me he dado cuenta de que estar juntos es lo que quiero  
Porque no puedo respirar  
No, no puedo dormir  
Irremediablemente e inmediatamente pienso en ti**_

Volvió a repetir el estribillo, mientras el público seguía haciendo palmas:

**_Aquí estoy, otra vez  
Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos  
No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir  
Tú eres el único que puede romper todo este dolor que tengo  
Solíamos estar separados, pero tú estabas roto por dentro  
¿Algún día podrás ver todas las lágrimas que derramo  
cuando veo detrás de tus ojos color avellana?_**  
**_  
_**Una lágrima casi invisible, resabaló por su mejilla y el único que pudo distinguirla fue James.  
**_  
Trágame, escúpeme  
Por odiarte, me culpo  
Tu vista ahora me esta matando  
No, no llorare hacia fuera  
Nunca más… nunca más_**

Cantó el estribillo otra vez, y una vez terminada la canción, tanto los alumnos y profesores la aplaudieron estrepitosamente. Ella dio las gracias, e hizo desaparecer el piano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nathaly fue hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

Yo sí se para quien va dirigida esa canción –le susurró al soltarla-.

La pelirroja se limitó a mirarla, y se fue detrás del escenario aún escuchando los aplausos y gritos por parte del público. Otra lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla, mientras se dirigía hacia su vestuario. ¿Había echo bien en revelar sus sentimientos a través de una canción¿Se daría cuenta James que era para él? Pero, realmente¿quería que se diera cuenta? Entonces, una mano la tomó del brazo obligándola a girarse. Al hacerlo, se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos avellana mezclados con aquel verde insólito y hermoso.

¿Esa canción fue para mí?- preguntó con curiosidad-.

No –respondió ella. ¿Por qué le mentía¡Primero le demostraba que lo quería y ahora no¡Si que estaba loca!-. No eres tan importante como para dedicarte una canción, Potter

¿Por qué me tratas así?- le espetó él-. Hace unos segundos estaba todo bien y ahora te pones caprichosa. Además¿sabes qué? No te creo. Sé muy bien que esa canción es para mí

¡El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, Potter¡Eres un engreído!

¡Ya basta, Lily!- la cortó él mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Tanto te cuesta admitirlo? La otra noche estabas a punto de decirme que me querías y ahora me lo niegas. ¡La verdad no te entiendo¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que me quieres en vez de hacerme sufrir como un idiota?

¡Sí, te quiero¡Te adoro¡Estoy enamorada de ti!- chilló la ojiverde dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas-. ¡Me vuelves loca¡Y sí, la canción se trataba de ti, para variar¿Contento?– y dicho eso, se encerró en un vestuario-.

James se quedó plantado allí, asimilando las palabras de la pelirroja. Si lo quería tanto como él a ella¿Por qué no estaban juntos¿Por qué demonios se negaba¿Acaso la canción no decía: "_No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir"_¡Ella había inventado la canción y ella misma no la cumplía¿Y qué había con eso de: _"Me he dado cuenta de que estar juntos es lo que quiero"_¿Si tanto lo quería, por qué no lo hacía¡Sufría por él al divino botón y lo hacía sufrir a él también¿_"Te dejo abierto mi corazón, para ver si quieres entrar"? _¡Pero si cada vez que lo intentaba, ella se lo cerraba! Confundido, se dio vuelta hacia el otro lado. No tenía ganas de nada. No tenía ganas de ir a buscarla e intentar calmarla para que ella le reprochara que era un estúpido creído. Pero cuando apenas dio un paso para salir de allí, una mano lo empujó hacia delante, haciendo que se le resbalaran los anteojos hasta la punta de la nariz. Ajustándolos, se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba; pero entonces recibió una fuerte bofetada.

¡Eres un tonto!

James se llevó una mano a la mejilla para calmar el dolor, y vio que Constanza lo miraba con enojo.

¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó el chico incrédulo-.

¡¿Qué, qué hago¡Eso mismo quiero saber yo¿Qué haces?-chilló la rubia-. ¡Casi más besas a la sangre impura de Evans!

¡No la llames así!- le gritó él con furia-. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado de ti. Se terminó nuestra relación.

¡Ah, no!- bramó la muchacha desesperada-. ¡No se termina nada¡Tú eres mío y de nadie más¡No voy a permitir que una idiota como ella me gane!

Estás loca –le espetó James y dando media vuelta hecho a caminar, dejando a Constanza plantada y chillando como una psicópata-.

* * *

**Espero q les haya gustadooo :)**

**cruzo los dedos xD**

**nos leeremos pronto, gente!**

**Suerteee ;D**


	11. Confesiones y descubrimientos

**Holaa !! Acá esoi subiendo rapidito xq me tengo q ir a estudiar u.u jeje... Graz x todos sus reviews! son tan bonitos...!**

**_vale:_ hago lo q puedo para subir... :) lo q pasa es q si subo mui rápido algunos no lo pueden leer i además no me alcanza mucho el tiempo xD ten paciencia! jaja... graz x tu R&R! **

**_Arianita Black:_ aii esta Lily! si q es terrible :P jaja... graz x tu R&R fiel lectora xD! Besitoz!**

**_LiLy-EvAnS17:_ querías que Hil hablara con James? tal vez algo parecido pase... leelo i te vas a enterar ;) graz x tu R&R!**

**_Hiperbole:_ Jaja, esperemos que Constanza no haga nada malo... aunque no creo que lo haga :P te llamas "Eli":O como es tu nombre? xq yo me llamo "Eliana" xD jaja... en fin, graz x tu R&R i tu buena onda :) Besos ! (ahora voi a ver si puedo pasarme x tu fic ;))**

**_BiAnK RaDcLiIfFe:_ graz x todas las cosas lindas q dijiste :$ de verdad escribo bien:S se sincera ! xD jaja... siempre siento q le falta algo a los caps para q sean más buenos u.u no se porq... pero en fin, las canciones tee gustaron? me alegro mucho! graz x tu R&R! Besos!**

**_carla07:_ me alegro q t haya encantado ! de verdad, me pone muii happy xD jaja, graz x tu R&R! yo tmb me alegro q James haya cortado con esa ¬¬ :P**

**_ChiicasPesadaas:_ puff! es un gran trabajo leerse 10 cap jeje me alegro q te haya gustado... aká te dejo el nº 11 :) Graz x tu R&R! **

**_Natievans14:_ jaja, me mato eso de "vaya nombre la pobre" xD jeje, me alegro q te haya gustado :) i con respecto a lo de Sirius y Nat, probablemente si Sirius hubiera dicho eso, hubiera recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza jaja, graz x tu R&R! **

**A continuación les dejo el cap. 11 **

**Besitozz ; (KK)**

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Confesiones y descubrimientos**_

_(Confessions and discoveries)_

James se dirigió hacia los terrenos tan rápido que parecía que volaba; una vez allí, se dejó caer detrás de un arbusto, el mismo en el que Remus se había sentado después de huír de Hilary. Estuvo unos minutos, reflexionando y observando las estrellas y el enorme lago negro, que brillaba a causa de la luz de la luna. Entonces, una voz suave detrás de él interrumpió sus pensamientos:  
Con que aquí estás, James

El chico se dio vuelta para observar a Nathaly, quien aún llevaba el vestido rojo brillante.

¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntó el muchacho asombrado-.

No lo sé –admitió ella-. Le pregunté a Black dónde estabas y sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo, lo examinó y me dijo que estabas aquí – se encogió de hombros-. Ustedes y sus tácticas para encontrarse… Quiso venir a ver si estabas bien, pero una multitud de fans lo secuestró –sonrió burlonamente-. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Sí, claro –respondió él volviendo a fijar la vista en las estrellas-.

La chica rodeó el arbusto, y se sentó junto a él de costado, de forma que el vestido le tapara lo necesario. Lo observó unos segundos, y luego preguntó:

¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

¿Hablaste con Lily?- le preguntó él a modo de respuesta sin dejar de observar el cielo-

Algo así –dijo ella-. Pero enseguida entró Hil a hablar con ella, y a mí me dejó de lado –hizo un pucherito-.

James sonrió, pero no comentó nada.

Sabes James, Lily es muy cabezota –continuó Nathaly observando también el cielo-. Se contradice a ella misma, y eso hace que pasen estas cosas.

Es que no la entiendo, Nat –suspiró el muchacho con pesadez-. Primero me dice que me quiere, y después no, y después sí, y después no… es como un cuento de nunca acabar; y sabes, me cuesta admitirlo, pero… esas cosas me duelen, me duelen mucho

Claro que duelen –asintió ella-. Lo que pasa es que ella tiene miedo, James –añadió luego de unos segundos-.

¿Miedo?- repitió él incrédulo observándola-. ¿Miedo de qué¿De que la muerda?

No –negó ella con una mueca-. Tiene miedo de que la uses, de que la dejes sufriendo cuando te canses de ella…

¿Bromeas, verdad?- inquirió James-. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso¡Yo jamás le haría daño¡Ella es muy importante para mí!

Lo sé, James, lo sé… pero ella tiene miedo de arriesgarse y que le salga mal.

¿Qué puedo hacer para que entienda que lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz?- preguntó él desesperado-.

Tienes que demostrárselo

Pero¡si se lo vivo demostrando!

Busca otras maneras… algo más dulce… más romántico… algo que la convenza…

James sintió como una lamparita se encendía en su cabeza indicando la idea perfecta.

--------------------------------------------

Moony, por favor –suplicó Peter por séptima vez-.

Que no, Wortmail –negó éste con cansancio-. No dejaré que te copies de mis deberes.

Sólo le echaré un pequeño vistazo…

Un pequeño vistazo para ti, es copiarlo –lo cortó el licántropo-.

No, Moony, te lo juro… -rogó el chico juntando ambas manos en modo de súplica-.

Ya basta, Wortmail. No te los daré y no te los daré.

Por favor…

Hola –dijo una tímida voz. Ambos levantaron la cabeza. Remus se ruborizó tan rápido como corre un correcaminos-. Disculpen, pero¿podría hablar un momento contigo, Remus? –miró a Peter quien no parecía captar la idea de que tenía que irse, y añadió-. A solas

Remus asintió con la cabeza sin otra escapatoria. Sabía que se le vendría el interrogatorio encima, pero tendría que ser valiente y afrontarlo. Le hizo una seña a Peter para que se alejara, y éste se despidió y se fue de la sala común. Hilary se sentó en el lugar vacío de Peter y sin rodeos, preguntó:

¿Qué pasó?

¿Qué pasó con qué?- inquirió el muchacho. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería la rubia, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar que excusa meter-.

Ya sabes con… -la chica se ruborizó-. Aquella vez que te besé… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo¿Acaso no te gusto? –su cara tomó el color aproximado de la butaca bordó en la que estaba sentada-.

No, no es eso, Hil… -dijo Remus sintiéndose incómodo-.

Si no sientes lo mismo, solo dilo, Remus –añadió la muchacha muerta de vergüenza-. No quiero que huyas de mí por miedo a lastimarme, o algo así…

No, de verdad… Mira, yo a ti te quiero mucho… tanto como me quieres tú a mí, o incluso más… pero, no puedo estar contigo, Hilary.

¿Por qué?- preguntó ella confundida-.

Porque… porque… -balbuceó él intentando decidir qué decir-. Porque yo… yo no soy lo que te mereces. Tú eres una chica muy bonita, e inteligente y yo sólo soy Remus.

¿De qué hablas?- dijo la rubia incrédula-. ¡Remus yo te quiero a ti y a nadie más! Eres todo lo que quiero…

Pero… -no sabía qué decir, las palabras de la joven hacían que su mente y su corazón pararan de funcionar-. Es que soy peligroso para ti –terminó-.

¿Qué?

Es que… yo tengo una enfermedad… y no puedo revelarte cuál es –añadió al ver la mirada de interrogación de Hilary-. Sólo la conocen mis padres, James, Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore y por supuesto, yo.

¿Por qué no puedo saberlo¿Acaso no confías en mí?

No, no… -negó él-. Es que… no estoy preparado para decírtelo. Tal vez… algún día lo sepas… lo principal que necesito es tiempo.

¿Es muy grave?- preguntó ella con temor-.

Para mí sí lo es –admitió él-.

Está bien, Remus –dijo ella-. Pero quiero que sepas que te estaré esperando –le sonrió dulcemente y él asintió agradecido-. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites

Lo haré –dijo él sonriente-.

En ese instante, una lechuza marrón y negra entró volando por la ventana y aterrizó sobre la tarea de Remus. En el pico llevaba un pequeño sobre amarillento con finos trazos en tinta negra. Hilary tomó la carta y vio que era para ella. Rasgó el sobre, y comenzó a leer:

"_Querida hija:_

_Te escribo para comunicarte que Tommy se encuentra mucho mejor. Hoy ha despertado, y habla normalmente aunque sigue teniendo esas heridas feas en el rostro. Los sanadores de San Mungo dicen que no será posible eliminarlas, ya que son malditas. Sin embargo, tendrá que permanecer en el hospital unos cuantos días más, ya que puede pasar que caiga inconsciente nuevamente. Hay que hacerle unos análisis más profundos para ver si todo se encuentra en orden… lo único irremediable es lo de la Luna llena… _

_Tu padre y yo esperamos que te encuentres bien y que estés disfrutando en el castillo. _

_Un beso grande,_

_Mamá"_

_PD: Hablaré con el director para ver si puedes venir unos días a casa y visitar a tu hermano._

Se le dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. ¡Su hermano estaba vivo¡Aquello era un milagro!

¡No puedo creerlo!- chilló emocionada-.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Remus desconcertado-.

¡Mi hermano está vivo!- exclamó; pero al ver la cara de confusión de Remus, añadió-. Estaba inconsciente en el hospital y no se sabía si podría sobrevivir… Es que lo mordió un hombre lobo, y no se si sabrás, pero esas heridas a veces resultan ser graves…

La cara de Remus palideció hasta tomar el color de la leche pura. ¿Al hermano de Hil lo había mordido un hombre lobo¿Ella estaría asustada por lo que sería desde ahora su hermano? _"No se si sabrás, pero esas heridas a veces resultan ser graves…"_ ¡Obvio que lo sabía¡Si ella supiera que él también era un hombre lobo!

¿Ocurre algo, Remus?- preguntó ella con preocupación, al ver el pánico que expresaba el chico-.

No, no… es sólo que me ha… sorprendido la noticia, sí, eso… me ha sorprendido…

Ah, a mí también me sorprendió –dijo ella con tristeza-. ¡Pero ahora estoy tan feliz de que esté vivo!

¿N-no te preocupa que sea un hombre lobo una vez al mes?- inquirió él curioso. Si no le importaba que su hermano fuese un monstruo¿podría aceptarlo a él?-.

No –negó ella con sinceridad-. A mí lo único que me preocupa es que él esté bien. ¿Qué más da que se convierta en un lobo cada Luna llena? Me importa muy poco mientras siga siendo el mismo de siempre.

Remus sonrió. Esa chica tenía un corazón enorme. Aún así, no se animó a declararle que él también tenía esa enfermedad; serían demasiadas emociones en un día.

-------------------------------------------

Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche, y la sala común de Griffindor estaba totalmente desierta, a excepción de una muchacha pelirroja, que estaba terminando su tarea de Encantamientos junto al fuego. De vez en cuando resoplaba, o tachaba con histeria alguna frase mal hecha. Luego de unos minutos, suspiró y guardó todas las cosas en su mochila, dando por finalizada la tarea. Se quedó contemplando como las llamas se apagaban lentamente, mientras bostezaba. Estaba muy cansada. Lo mejor sería irse a dormir. Se levantó de la butaca en la que estaba sentada, y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Subió cada escalón como si le costara mucho trabajo y finalmente, empujó la puerta y entró al dormitorio. Todo estaba totalmente calmo. Samantha dormía pacíficamente tapada hasta la cabeza; a su lado Caroline también dormía abrazando su almohada y murmurando algo entre sueños. Al otro lado de la cama, Nathaly daba vueltas y vueltas enroscándose entre las sábanas mientras decía cosas sin razón y finalmente estaba Hilary, a quien no le podía ver la cara porque estaba del otro lado, pero estaba segura de que estaba dormida. Avanzó hacia su cama con pesadez, y arrojó su mochila al suelo. Tomó su pijama, se cambió y se zambulló en la cama dispuesta a dormirse, pero sintió algo debajo de su espalda y se corrió para ver qué era. Había un sobre blanco con unos trazos de color azul marino un tanto rebeldes, que rezaban las palabras: _"Para Lily"_. Algo extrañada, tomó el sobre y lo rasgó, sacando la carta que había dentro, y comenzó a leer para sí:

"_Querida Lily:_

_He hablado con Nat, y ella me ha explicado tu comportamiento. Déjame decirte que yo jamás te hubiese usado ni tratado como una cualquiera. Me da tristeza saber que hayas pensado semejante cosa de mí. Se que no doy una muy buena imagen, pero creo que tú te quedaste con la de mi pasado. Lily, ya no soy aquel chico de quince años sumamente engreído y que anda fastidiando a la gente porque si. Ya tengo diecisiete, y he crecido tanto por fuera, como por dentro. Quiero que sepas, que siempre supe que no eras un simple capricho, que eras algo especial para mí; y ya vez, no me he equivocado. Sé que esto suena un tanto cursi, tonto y hasta ridículo, pero… te amo. Adoro como eres, inteligente, amigable, buena compañera, divertida… puff, millones de cosas, que si te las siguiera diciendo me gastaría todo el oro en pergamino, y moriría de viejo aún escribiendo… Hasta adoro tu carácter y tus insultos¿puedes creerlo? Tu perfume, tu pelo, tus labios, tus ojos… No creas que es un una obsesión, es simplemente amor. Sí, amor, Lily. Estoy enamorado de ti, profundamente enamorado, me atrevería a decir… y eso jamás haría que yo te lastimara. Quiero que sepas que yo por ti daría la vida y que nunca, pero nunca me permitiría hacerte ni el más mínimo daño. Espero que hayas leído todo antes de arrojarlo a la basura o algo por el estilo… _

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_James" _

_PD: Perdóname por ser un pésimo escritor. _

Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos color esmeralda y se perdieron entre sus sábanas como diamantes brillantes. ¿Podría existir algún hombre más dulce que él¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta y haberse negado? Él la amaba; y para qué negarlo, ella a él. ¿Por qué tenía que dejarse vencer por el orgullo? Hacía mucho tiempo que su corazón le pedía a gritos el amor de James. Sin dudarlo dos veces, saltó de la cama, y salió de la habitación aún con la carta en la mano, sin importarle que estuviera descalza y en camisón. Bajó las escaleras, sin saber por qué pero segura de que tenía que hacer lo correto, cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió de par en par revelando a un joven de lentes, sumamente despeinado y titiritando de frío con la capa del colegio. Lily se paró en seco en la escalera, y se quedó mirándolo. James, avanzó unos pasos diciendo unas cuantas cosas por lo bajo, y sin reparar en la presencia de la pelirroja, se sentó en la butaca en la que ella antes estaba sentada.

James… –susurró ella-.

El muchacho levantó la mirada.

Lily –respondió con voz queda-.

James… eres el ser más dulce que existe en toda la Tierra… –dijo ella mientras otro par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos-.

Él la miró extrañado, pero al instante comprendió:

¿Leíste la carta?- preguntó-.

La ojiverde asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sollozar, y se acercó a él.

Perdóname… -sollozó arrodillándose junto a él mientras lo miraba a los ojos y posando sus manos en las rodillas frías del chico-. Perdóname por ser tan tonta… por hacerte sentir tan mal… soy tan orgullosa...

James sonrió y estiró una mano para secarle una escurridiza lágrima. Ella se estremeció al sentir la piel de él tan fría sobre su rostro caliente.

Lily… te perdono… –susurró James suavemente-. Te perdonaría cualquier cosa. Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de que te quiero…

Lo sé –murmuró la pelirroja aspirando ruidosamente su nariz-. Me lo has dicho todo en la carta.

Te lo dije y te lo diría mil veces en la cara –prosiguió él-, pero nunca me escuchaste y pensé que tal vez así lo entenderías. Igual perdóname por ser tan mal escritor… mi madre me mataría si se enterara de cómo he escrito.

No digas tonterías –negó Lily sonriendo entre el mar de lágrimas-. Fue la carta más hermosa que he leído.

Él le sonrió, y le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que la chica volviera a estremecerse.

Estás helado –comentó ella-. ¿Dónde has estado?

Paseando –contestó James-. No tenía sueño

Mi deber como prefecta es castigarlo, señor Potter –dijo la pelirroja divertida, incorporándose-. Pero como es tan dulce y hermoso, le perdono el castigo

Gracias, señorita Evans –sonrió él siguiéndole el juego, mientras se ponía de pie frente a ella-. ¿Cómo podría pagarle el favor?

Mmm… déjeme pensar… –dijo ella fingiendo meditar, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, sonriente-. Quizá con uno de sus encantadores besos

Será un placer –susurró él a su oído y se acercó a la boca de ella para besarla-.

Sus labios chocaron contra los de Lily suavemente, como si temiera romperlos. Movió la cabeza hacia un costado para sentir los labios de la chica, y juntó sus manos sobre su cintura. Lily rodeó su cuello lenta y delicadamente, deslizando sus manos entre el cabello del muchacho y su nuca; enroscó sus dedos entre unos cortos mechones del rebelde pelo azabache, y lo besó con más intensidad. James la atrajó aún más a sí mismo, casi con desesperación, con locura… Lily sabía que si seguía, no iba a acabar allí, así que contra su voluntad, se separó pausadamente de él.

Será mejor irnos a dormir

¿Viene a dormir conmigo, su preciosidad?- inquirió James sonriendo, mientras le corría un mechón rojizo hacia detrás de la oreja-.

Mmm… eso sería infringir las normas…

Olvídese de las normas y venga conmigo –le susurró James, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, mientras la tomaba de la cintura-.

Si usted insiste –sonrió Lily acomodándole el cuello de la camisa-.

El muchacho la levantó en brazos con una facilidad impresionante, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de los chicos. Aquella noche no sería como las demás, aquella noche sería como la de sus sueños.

------------------------------------------------------------

Te digo que no vino a dormir, Hil

No lo sé, Nat – dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo con sus cereales de frambuesa-. Tal vez tuvo que hacer guardia especial… ya sabes que McGonnagal siempre se lo pide a último momento…

Nat no contestó. Estaba segura de que su amiga no había tenido ninguna guardia especial.

Hola, Nathaly –saludó una voz sumamente reconocida por la chica-.

Hola, Black

¿Cómo estás?

Bien

¿Y qué hay del "¿Y tú?"?- insistió el muchacho sentándose a su lado-.

Una persona pregunta "¿Y tú?" cuando le interesa saber cómo está el otro –respondió la morena revolviendo su leche chocolatada-, y en este caso a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo saber cómo estás

Hilary rió por lo bajo, mientras se metía una buena cantidad de cereal en la boca. Sirius miró a la morocha arqueando una ceja, pero no replicó.

Veo que todavía la picarona de Evans no ha bajado a desayunar –sonrió él-.

¿Qué sabes tú de Lily?- preguntaron ambas chicas-.

¿Qué, no lo saben?- preguntó Sirius asombrado-.

¿Saber qué?- volvieron a preguntar las dos muchachas a coro-.

¡No lo saben, no lo saben!- canturreó el muchacho burlonamente-.

¡Ya, Black, dilo!- le espetó Nathaly con impaciencia-.

Si me das un beso –dijo él con una mueca; pero al ver la mirada fulminante de la morena añadió-. Está bien, está bien… Evans y Prongs están saliendo, y ella se ha quedado a dormir con él anoche.

Hilary escupió todo el cereal que tenía en la boca del asombro, mientras Nat lo miraba con la boca abierta.

Sí, resulta sorprendente –rió Sirius robándole un cereal limpio a Nat y metiéndoselo en la boca-.

¿Qué Lils y James están saliendo?- insinuó la rubia sin salir de su asombro-.

El moreno asintió y siguió robándole otro cereal a Nathaly.

¡Aleluyaaaa, aleluyaaaa…!- cantaron Nat y Hilary levantando los brazos hacia el cielo como señal de agradecimiento-.

¡ALELUYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!

Black, cantar no es tu mayor fuerte –dijo Nat burlonamente-.

Lo sé –admitió él con suspiro, metiéndose otro cereal en la boca-. Es que ustedes estaban cantando y yo quería cantar –hizo un pucherito-.

Hilary rió, y en ese momento aparecieron Remus y Peter.

¿Qué tal?- saludó Remus con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a Sirius, mientras Peter se ponía junto a él-.

Todo bien –respondió Hil-. ¿Lily aún no baja?

No, siguen dormidos –contestó el muchacho con una sonrisita-. No quise despertarlos…

¿Cómo les va, gente?- saludó una voz extremadamente alegre detrás de ellos-. ¿No es una mañana maravillosa?

Está lloviendo, Prongs –dijo Peter señalando el techo encantando, en donde se veían grandes nubes grises y una lluvia torrencial-. ¿Cómo quieres que sea una mañana maravillosa?

¿Y qué más da que llueva¡Adoro la lluvia!

Prongs, tú odias la lluvia –le dijo Remus sonriente-.

¿Ah sí?- preguntó él confundido-. Da igual, ahora me encanta

Todos rieron por lo bajo, mientras James se sentaba al lado de Nathaly y comenzaba a engullir una tarta de limón.

¿Y Evans?- preguntó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa-.

Aquí estoy –respondió una voz divertida detrás de él-. Qué linda mañana –añadió con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado de James-.

Todos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisita, a excepción de James y Lily, quienes parecían estar en su mundo enamoradizo.

¿Me pasas la leche, preciosa?- le pidió el buscador a la pelirroja corriéndole un mechón rojo de la cara-.

Claro, amor –repuso ella acercándole la jarra de leche-.

Esto resulta tan extraño como si Snape se lavara el pelo –comentó Sirius riendo-. ¿Me alcanzas la tarta de durazno, princesa?- le pidió a Nat-.

Agárrala tú –le espetó ella untando una tostada con mantequilla-.

¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu principito?- le reprochó él con un puchero-.

Cállate, Black –dijo ella pegándole en la cabeza, mientras todos reían-.

Luego de una pesada clase de Transformaciones, los alumnos se encaminaban hacia sus salas comunes en busca de descanso, ya que los terrenos estaban empapados a causa de la lluvia.

Así que por fin están de novios –sonrió Nathaly-.

Así es –asintió Lily muy feliz, mientras caminaban por un pasillo del cuarto piso directo a la sala común-. ¿Y para cuándo tú con Sirius?

¿Qué?- dijo ella asombrada-. ¿No eras tú la que me decía que ese tipo era un tonto¿Y encima ahora lo llamas "Sirius"¿Seguro que no tomaste nada raro esta mañana, Lils?- terminó, mientras Hilary reía-.

Ja, ja –rió la pelirroja con sarcasmo-. Es que… -de pronto se paró en seco al escuchar unas voces conocidas provenientes de un aula cercana-. ¿Esos no son los chicos?

Se acercaron a escondidas hacia la puerta, y escucharon que Sirius decía:  
¡Te lo dijimos, Moony! Y ahí está la prueba, es obvio que Hil te va aceptar por más que seas un hombre lobo, su hermano también lo es.

Hilary abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, mientras Lily y Nat ahogaban un grito de asombro tapándose la boca.

Supongo que sí… -admitió el licántropo-. ¿Prongs, no le dirás a Lily que eres un animago?

¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga?- inquirió James incrédulo-. "Mira, Lily, son un animago ilegal junto con Padfoot y Wortmail, pero no, no te enfades… sólo lo hicimos para ayudar a Moony y su licantropía…" Suena estúpido. Cuando encuentre el momento adecuado, se lo diré.

Nathaly sin poder soportarlo más, y al ver que sus amigas no reaccionaban, entró en el aula y sin vacilarlo inquirió:

¿Cómo es eso de que Remus es un hombre lobo y ustedes son animagos ilegales?

* * *

**Hasta ahi jaja**

**q sigan bien!**

**espero sus Reviews!!**

**Byee!!**


	12. En la casa de Hilary Parte I

**Holaaa :D como andan?? ojala q de diezz :) Grazz x todos sus reviewss **

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_ que te puedo decir? ME ENCANTÖ TU R&R! me divirtió mucho fue genial! uno de los mejores q he recibido xD no tenes idea de cuánto me alegra que te guste el fic jaja, este capi tmb tiene bastante humor (o sea, ríanse xD) es q tiene q tener un poco de todo sino aburre :P repito, me encantó tu R&R! muchos besos! suerteee **

**_Arianita Black:_ Graz x tu R&R:) cada vez q escribo tu nombre, me acuerdo de una amiga q se llama igual xD en fin, eso no va al caso :P mucha suertee, fiel lectora xD**

**_xhiiniitha weasley:_ me alegro q te guste el fic, "fiel seguidora" xD suertee! i graz x tu R&R**

**_carla07:_ jeje, la tarea es infernal ¬¬ xD me alegro q te haya gustado suertee :) graz x tu R&R!**

**Ak les dejo el cap nº 12 :) espero q les guste. PORFA opinen si les parece "buenísimo", "bueno", "regular", "horrible", "una tremenda porkeria", "tiralo a la basura ya!"o "recibite de cartonera xD" jaja... no se lo q se les ocurra, pero porfa! dejen reviewss **

**Bessiitoozz ; (KK)**

**E l i i ; ♥**

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**En la casa de Hilary (Parte I)**_

_(In the Hilary's House (Part I))_

Los cuatro chicos voltearon sus cabezas y se quedaron mudos. Ninguno sabía qué responder.

¿Y bien?- insistió Nat-. ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?

Yo no tengo que decir nada porque yo no hice nada –se defendió Peter (N/A: Rata cobarde ¬¬)-.

No te hagas la víctima, Wortmail –le espetó Sirius con amargura (N/A: Ese es Siri! xD)-.

¡Pero es la verdad!- se quejó éste con enfado-. ¡Yo no tengo por qué explicarle nada a nadie¡Además, seguro que nos delatarán!

No vamos a delatarlos si nos explican ya mismo lo que está pasando –dijo Lily con severidad. Había avanzado hasta el lado de Nat y miraba a los cuatro pidiendo una explicación-.

No tenemos obligación a decirles nada –dijo Sirius-. Yo no estoy comprometido con nadie de ustedes como para sentirme mal por esconder algo –su mirada se posó en Nathaly, y ésta se ruborizó-.

¡Pero él sí!- chilló la pelirroja señalando a James-. ¿Y bien, James¿Acaso no piensas explicarme?

Por mí te digo todo –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros-. Moony es el que tiene que darme el permiso.

En ese momento, Hilary se aproximó a ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no comentó nada. Estaba muy traumada de saber que por aquel motivo Remus no quería estar con ella. Él la observó sintiéndose incómodo, y dijo:

Está bien. Se los contaremos todo. Siéntense

Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que siete sillas del aula se aproximaran a ellos, y cada uno se sentó en una.

Será mejor que nadie más nos escuche –comentó Sirius, y apuntando su varita hacia la puerta, hizo que ésta se cerrara dando un sonoro "¡clic!"-. Bien, Moony, puedes comenzar…

Bueno… todo… c-comenzó cuando era muy pequeño… tendría aproximadamente cinco o seis años… -se aclaró la garganta, mientras todos lo observaban-. Mis padres cometieron un pequeño error, que hizo que un hombre lobo, llamado Greyback me atacara como venganza…

¿Greyback?- repitió Hilary asombrada-. ¡Es el tipo que atacó a mi hermano!

Puede ser, es uno de los hombres lobos más conocidos y malditos que existen –asintió Remus sin mirarla. Le costaba explicar aquel secreto que prefería llevarse a la tumba a la chica que tanto amaba-. Como iba diciendo, Greyback me mordió una noche de Luna llena, por supuesto, y desde entonces no volví a ser el mismo. Por eso, cada noche, cuando la Luna llena hace su aparición me transformo en una horrible bestia…

No digas eso, Moony –dijo James-. Ya te dijimos que no eres una bestia.

Da igual –lo cortó él con pesadez-. La cuestión es que como no existe ninguna cura para quitar el virus, no parecía posible que pudiera entrar a Hogwarts; sería muy peligroso si yo estuviera rondando por el castillo con muchas inocentes víctimas para atacar. Pero entonces Dumbledore, habló con mis padres y les dijo que no por eso no iba a poder venir y que tomaría las medidas más seguras para asegurarse de que mientras yo estuviera aquí, a ningún alumno le ocurriera nada. –suspiró-. Los primero días aquí fueron terribles para mí... Tenía miedo de hacer amigos y de luego morderlos. ¿Qué pasaría si alguna medida de seguridad fallaba? Me sentía solo e incomprendido… pero entonces, Prongs, Padfoot y Wortmail –los señaló-, se hicieron cargo de mí. Por supuesto, yo no quería decirles lo que era, pero aún así me animé a disfrutar y vivir como un ser humano normal junto a ellos. Aún así, sabía que en algún momento ellos se enterarían, no podrían no saberlo para toda la vida…

Ahora entiendo –dijo Lily asintiendo-. Cada vez que decías que tenías que irte a tu casa o que tu abuela estaba enferma y tenías que ir a visitarla, no era verdad. Era porque esas noches…

… había Luna llena, sí –asintió el licántropo-. Obviamente mis excusas cada vez eran menos creíbles, y los chicos empezaron a sospechar. Finalmente, lo descubrieron; descubrieron lo que era… Pensé que se alejarían de mí por miedo a que les hiciera daño, pero obviamente me equivoqué. Se juntaron más a mí, de una manera impresionante…

¿Cómo? No entiendo –murmuró la rubia-.

Se hicieron animagos –explicó Remus-.

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- inquirió la morena confundida-.

Es obvio, Nat –dijo la pelirroja, antes de que Remus pudiera responder-. Un hombre lobo sólo es peligroso para los humanos… supongo que ustedes quisieron acompañarlo en su metamorfosis en forma de animales –añadió observándolos-.

Así es, Lily –asintió James-. Por eso nos hicimos animagos ilegales, haciendo las noches de sufrimiento de Moony, en las mejores de su vida.

Exactamente –sonrió Remus-.

Pero, aún así¡eso es extremadamente peligroso!- chilló la ojiverde preocupada-. ¡Puede morder a alguno de ustedes!

No creas que no ha ocurrido, Lily –dijo Sirius seriamente-. Pero nosotros estábamos tan ocupados tratando de que Moony se sintiera feliz, que eso no nos importaba demasiado, y aún no nos importa.

¿Y Dumbledore sabe que son animagos?- inquirió Lily sabiendo la respuesta-.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron.

Ehh… no –respondió Sirius poniendo una sonrisita de culpabilidad-.

Ya me lo imaginaba –dijo ella-. ¿No entienden que eso es ilegal¡Podrían mandarlos a Azkaban!

No si no nos delatan –la cortó Peter alterado-. ¡Por favor no lo hagan!- suplicó arrodillándose frente a ellas con las manos en señal de rezo-. ¡No quiero ir a Azkaban!

Tranquilo, no los delataremos –murmuró Hilary-. Pero… Remus¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Tenía miedo que me rechazaras –respondió él mientras se ruborizaba-.

Remus –susurró ella levantándose y apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho-, yo te quiero mucho, seas o no un hombre lobo. A mí no me interesa

Pero comprende que tenía miedo…

Sí, te entiendo –asintió ella con dulzura-. ¡Ahora tengo a dos lobitos para mí!- rió junto a los demás-.

-------------------------------------------------------

¡Rápido, rápido!- gritaba Lily mientras corría por la estación arrastrando su baúl y haciendo ondear su cabellera pelirroja-.

¡No… puedo… respirar…!-jadeaba Sirius-.

Yo… tampoco… -gimió Hilary arrastrando sus pies por el suelo en señal de agotamiento-.

¡Vamos, no sean tan blandos!- exclamó la pelirroja, y siguió corriendo hacia la salida de la estación -.

Lils… amor… ¿no podrías detenerte aunque sea un bendito segundo?- pidió James respirando dificultosamente-.

¡Debemos llegar rápido¡Ya nos deben estar esperando!-respondió la muchacha aumentando la velocidad-.

¿Es que esa mujer nunca tiene bajas sus energías?- preguntó Sirius mientras se apoyaba en la plataforma número veintidós respirando entrecortadamente-.

¡Vamos, o la perderemos!- dijo Nathaly, y siguió trotando tras Lily-.

¡Vamos, vamos!- dijeron James, Remus, y Hilary agarrando a Sirius y arrastrándolo hacia la salida-.

Finalmente, pudieron salir de la estación de trenes, y encontrarse en el estacionamiento con los padres de Hilary. Como la rubia tenía que visitar a su hermano en el hospital, Dumbledore le había dado tres días de vacaciones a ella y a James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Nathaly, quienes habían insistido en acompañarla. La madre de la muchacha, era igualita a ella. Tenía una larga cabellera rubia, pero a diferencia de Hilary, lacia. Poseía unos ojos idénticos de color celeste y era también bastante petiza y extremadamente delgada. Llevaba ropa _muggle_: un vestido sencillo color pastel con unas sandalias a tono. A su lado, estaba su marido, el padre de Hil; un hombre altísimo, que a simple vista, parecía un bibliotecario. Tenía un cabello negro prolijamente peinado hacia un costado, y unos ojos avellana detrás de unos lentes de marco negro y cuadrado, apoyados sobre una larga nariz puntiaguda. Estaba vestido con un traje marrón claro, una corbata con algunos símbolos extraños, y unos enormes zapatos negros muy bien lustrados. Al verlos, sonrieron y se dispusieron a saludarlos.

¡Hija!- exclamó la mamá de la rubia abrazándola tiernamente, mientras el señor Sween le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hija-. ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

Bien, ma, bien… -respondió Hil soltándose de su madre-. Te presento a mis nuevos amigos: James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin –dijo señalándolos. James hizo un gesto con la cabeza al igual que Sirius, mientras que Remus (N/A: siempre tan educado xD) les estrechó la mano a los señores Sween con una sonrisa-. Y bueno… a estas locas ya las conocen –añadió riendo, mientras señalaba a Lily y Nathaly quienes sonrieron-.

¡Claro que si!- asintió la señora Sween abrazando a las muchachas con cariño-. ¿Cómo andan, chicas?

Muy bien, señora Sween –contestaron ambas a coro-.

Será mejor que nos apresuremos si no quieren que nos agarre el tráfico –comentó el señor Sween indicándoles a todos que lo siguieran-.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más, que por lo menos para Sirius, fueron un sufrimiento. Finalmente, el padre de la rubia se paró frente a un coche marrón claro y viejo. Era alargado, y en algunas partes se podían ver abolladuras y la pintura saltada. Sirius y James se miraron entre sí, y entonces Sirius no pudo evitar dejar escapar:

¿Tenemos que viajar en… eso?

A Roger no le gusta viajar con magia –sonrió la señora Sween señalando a su marido, quien estaba colocando todo el equipaje con un poco de dificultad en el baúl-. Por eso prefiere transportarse en su coche viejo.

Pero… ¿segura que es seguro?- preguntó James intentando ocultar el pánico que sentía al pensar que se quedarían estancados en el medio de una avenida sin poder hacer arrancar el motor, mientras autos y autos pasaban alrededor de ellos-.

Sí, querido, no te preocupes; Roger sabe como manejarlo.

A los cinco minutos, todos estaban apretujados en los asientos. El señor Sween estaba en el asiento del conductor, y a su lado su mujer; mientras que atrás, Hilary estaba aplastada contra el vidrio izquierdo con Lily pegada a su lado. Nathaly al lado de la pelirroja, con las piernas una encima de la otra por la presión; a su lado Remus, quien respiraba con dificultad ya que estaba siendo aplastado por la gran cabeza de Sirius, y finalmente estaba James con su mejilla aplastada contra la ventanilla.

¿Están cómodos?- preguntó la voz del señor Sween alegremente-.

Todos se miraron de reojo, ya que ni siquiera podían girar sus cabezas.

Ehh… si –respondió Sirius con un hilo de voz al ver que nadie respondía-. Pero esperamos llegar pronto –añadió con sufrimiento-.

Llegaremos pronto, no se preocupen…

Creo que mi mano está siendo aplastada por tu trasero, Moony –murmuró Sirius luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, un tanto asqueado-. ¡Muévete!

No puedo –gimió el licántropo-. Creo que no siento mis pies…

¿Saben si existen las operaciones para mejillas?- inquirió James quien seguía pegado a la ventana-. Creo que me quedará un poco aplastada luego de media hora contra un vidrio duro…

No te preocupes –dijo la voz de Lily-. Con o sin mejilla aplastada eres lindo igual…

Ay, que ternura –se burló Sirius al ver que la mejilla normal de James se ruborizaba-.

Bueno chicos, llegamos –anunció el señor Sween, mientras apretaba el freno-.

¡Aleluya, aleluya… aleluyaaleluyaaaa….!- gritó Sirius muy feliz, mientras empujaba a James hacia la salida-.

Éste, cayó de cabeza contra el suelo fuertemente, haciendo que el moreno se cayera encima, el licántropo sobre los dos y les siguieran las tres chicas sobre ellos.

¡Ouch!- gimió James adolorido-. ¡Padfoot, creo que me rompiste una costilla!

No seas exagerado, Prongs –se defendió el muchacho-. Yo creo que Moony me rompió varias vértebras…

¡Hey, que no soy tan pesado!- protestó el licántropo con enfado-.

¡Ya dejen de discutir!- chilló Nathaly-. ¡Hilary, sal de encima nuestro!

La rubia se quitó de encima, y así uno a uno pudieron ponerse de pie con un poco de dificultad.

¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó la señora Sween con preocupación-.

Sí, sólo fue una pequeña caída –sonrió Sirius haciéndose el valiente-.

Cállate que recién te estabas quejando de tu columna –murmuró Remus-.

Silencio, Moony –dijo el morocho entre dientes mientras caminaba en busca de su equipaje-.

Cuando cada uno tuvo su baúl correspondiente, pudieron ver la casa de Hilary con claridad. Era una casa ni muy grande ni muy chica, con un pequeño jardín cubierto de rosas blancas y rosadas con un camino de piedras grisáceas por el medio. Tenía un techo de tejas rojizas y las paredes del frente estaban cubiertas de ladrillos haciendo juego. El señor Sween avanzó por el camino mientras todos lo seguían, y abrió la puerta de entrada con una llave dorada que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Adelante –sonrió-.

James, Remus y Sirius, quienes eran los que no conocían la casa, exclamaron un fuerte: "¡Oh!" al entrar. Era una enorme sala con sillones negros y blancos por aquí y por allá, sobre una alfombra violácea muy brillante. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color combinable con la alfombra, y del techo colgaba una pequeña lámpara plateada con luces en forma de estrellas. Caminaron hacia una arcada, en donde se podía ver una limpia y blanca cocina con una mesa de madera y cuatro sillas alrededor.  
¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sirius con curiosidad acercándose a un pequeño televisor que estaba sobre una mesita-.

Es un televisor –respondió Lily-. Sirve para ver canales, programas e imágenes de todo tipo

Wow –sonrió el moreno-. Los _muggles_ si que son inteligentes

Vas a encontrar muchas cosas _muggles_ aquí –comentó Hilary-. Como mi padre es uno de ellos, tiene trillones de sus cosas

¡Quiero prender el _letevisor_, quiero prender el _letevisor_!- chilló Sirius dando pequeños saltitos de alegría alrededor del aparato-.

Primero que nada es "Televisor" –lo corrigió la pelirroja-. Ahora, presiona el gran botón rojo que está abajo y se prenderá

Sirius hizo lo que la ojiverde el indicó, y al cabo de unos segundos estaba sentado frente al aparato con cara de embobado mirando una novela francesa.

"_ Oh, mi bella dama –_decía un hombre de poblado bigote negro con un granacento francés mientras besaba la mano de una mujer-. _Eres el seg más hegmoso que he visto en mi vida…_

_Oh, Frederic, eges tan dulce… _-suspiraba la dama rubia con un acento más francés que el hombre-. _Cásate conmigo…_"

¡Pero qué porquería muestran en este aparato!– bufó Lily tomando el control y cambiando de canal-.

¡No¡Estaba interesante!- se quejó Sirius intentando quitarle el control-. _Señogita¿segía tan amable de entgegagme el contgol_?– pidió imitando a la novela mientras los demás soltaban una carcajada-.

Dejen la tele y vengan que les indico donde van a dormir –dijo Hilary mientras les hacía señas para que subieran por una estrecha escalera de mármol gris-. Aquí dormirán ustedes, chicos –añadió abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano-. Espero que se encuentren a gusto

La habitación estaba pintada de un pálido celeste y del techo colgaba una simple lámpara blanca. La habitación era demasiado sencilla. En un rincón había una cama de madera con un acolchado blanco, y lo único que desentonaba con aquel ordenado y tranquilo ambiente, eran unas cartas de pócker coloridas esparcidas junto a la mesita de luz.

¿Cómo?- dijo James incrédulo-. ¡Yo quiero dormir con Lily!

No seas ridículo, James –lo retó la pelirroja sumamente ruborizada-.

Pero quiero dormir contigo… -hizo pucherito-.

Que no

Por favor…

No, James…

Bueno, eso después lo ven –los cortó Remus sabiendo que aquella discusión no acabaría jamás-. Ahora vamos a desempacar…

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche, y los seis estaban solos en la casa. Los padres de Hilary se habían ido a hacerle compañía durante toda la noche a Tomas, de modo que no estarían. Habían dejado una extensa lista de números telefónicos en caso de emergencia pegada en la heladera, (James y Sirius habían estado media hora inspeccionando el aparato sin lograr entender como un pequeño enchufe podía hacer que el electrodoméstico enfriara los alimentos) y varias galletas de chocolate caseras en un frasco, por si se les antojaba (Sirius junto a James se comió todo el frasco en unos cinco minutos). Los seis estaban en la cocina, charlando un poco, hasta que la situación se tornó un poco aburrida, ya que no había tema del que hablar y tampoco tenían sueño.

¿Podemos prender el _veletisor_?- preguntó James dando un gran bostezo-.

Querrás decir "Televisor" –sonrió Hilary y tomando el control, lo encendió-.

En la pantalla apareció una mujer vestida formalmente con un traje azul, mientras le hacía un reportaje a un hombre corpulento y morocho, en una plaza:

_¿Cuántos muertos hubo aproximadamente, señor?-_ inquirió la reportera. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio con unas cuantas mechas negras y unos lentes cuadrados de marco rojo-.

_Por el momento unos cuarenta muertos_ –respondió el hombre con voz cansina-. _Pero hay que ver si encontramos más cuerpos…_

_Muchas gracias_ –sonrió la reportera, y mirando hacia la cámara dijo-. _No se muevan de sus asientos, enseguida volveremos con "Noticias antes de medianoche"_

Saca esa basura, siempre dan noticias malas –dijo Lily con fastidio-.

Hilary cambió de canal y en la pantalla negra aparecieron unas letras sangrientas que rezaban: _"Noche de terror en la casa de Mary"_.

¡Saca eso!- chilló la pelirroja alterada intentando tomar el control-. ¡Es una película de terror!

¡Genial!- exclamaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo-.

¡No tiene nada de genial¡Me dan miedo!

Si quieres yo te abrazo –le dijo James sonriente guiñándole un ojo-.

¡Vamos, Lils! –dijo Nat animándola-. No puede ser tan mala…

¿Aún está¿Ya se fue?- preguntó un tembloroso Remus detrás de la silla de Sirius-.

Sí, Moony… -respondió éste, quien estaba comiendo unas palomitas de maíz que había hecho Hil-. ¡Ay, no¡Ahí está de nuevo!- gritó tapándose con la bolsa de pochochos la cara-.

¡Awwww!- gritó Lily abrazándose a James, quien se tapó a su vez con el cabello de la chica-.

¡Cambien de canal¡Qué espanto!-aulló Nathaly, quien se tapó los ojos con ambas manos, mientras Hilary gritaba como loca detrás de ella-.

¡La están matando¡La bestia la está matando!- gritó Sirius con la cara pálida y asustada, señalando el televisor-.

¡Cambia de canal!- bramó Nat nuevamente-.

¡No se dónde está el control!- chilló Sirius desde detrás de sus palomitas-.

¡Búscalo!- chilló Hilary desde el suelo-.

¡Pero, no lo…¡Awww!

La luz se cortó de repente, y el televisor se apagó haciendo un sonoro chasquido. Los seis gritaron asustados.

¿Qué… qué pasó?- preguntó la voz miedosa de Remus en la oscuridad-.

Se cortó la luz –respondió susurrante, Hilary-.

¿Tienen luz eléctrica?- inquirió Lily-.

Sí, mi padre no quiso modificarla

¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó la voz de James cerca de Lily-.

Ayúdenme a encontrar velas- contestó la rubia, y a continuación oyeron como la muchacha se arrastraba tanteando las cosas en la búsqueda-.

¡Ouch! Creo que me golpeé contra la mesa –gimió Remus frotándose la cabeza-.

Ten más cuidado, Remus –dijo Lily-. ¿Dónde estás, James?- añadió estirando los brazos en su búsqueda-.

Aquí, Lils –respondió él a unos pocos metros. De pronto se escuchó un golpe seco, y a continuación el ruido de varios platos al caerse y estrellarse contra el piso-. ¡Lo siento! Creo que tiré la estantería abajo…

Descuida, mi madre lo arreglará –murmuró la rubia sin darle importancia-. ¡Oh, genial¡No hay más velas!- protestó al abrir un cajón de la mesada-.

Tendremos que sobrevivir entre las sombras de la oscuridad… -dijo Sirius con tono teatral-.

No seas tan dramático –le espetó Nathaly-. Creo que las novelas te han afectado el ya tan pequeño cerebro que tienes…

No es momento de pelearse, chicos –murmuró Remus adivinando que Sirius iba a abrir la boca para protestar-. Hay que mantener la calma…

¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

¿Lily¿Qué sucede?- preguntó James con preocupación intentando encontrarla-.

¡Miren eso!- chilló la pelirroja señalando hacia la ventana-.

Todos pudieron ver el dedo de Lily bajo la luz de la Luna señalando a un… ¿árbol?

Lils, eso es un simple árbol –dijo Nathaly con un tono como si su amiga sufriera alguna enfermedad-.

¡No me refiero al árbol¡Me refiero a eso!- gimió indicando nuevamente hacia la ventana-.

Dos figuras negras no identificadas, se acercaban hacia la casa. Los seis volvieron a gritar.

¡Nos van a asesinar, enterrar, y luego van a violar a las chicas!-gritó Sirius desesperado-.

¿Cómo se supone que nos van a violar si ya nos mataron?- inquirió la morena con incredulidad-. ¡Aww!- chilló asustada, al ver que la manija de la puerta, daba un gran giro…-.

* * *

**Espero q les haya gustadoo :$**

**jeje, nos escribimos pronto! (o eso espero xD)**

**♥ DEJEN REVIEWS ♥ **

**apretando el --- go!**

**grazz **


	13. En la casa de Hilary Parte II

**Holaaaaa !! como estaán:) ojala q muy bien ; no pude subir antes xq me decía q habia un error :S asi q disculpen u.u Recién hoy me dejó y además estoy re ocupada con el coleee ! xx . Les agradezco a todos x sus reviews :D disculpen pero no puedo contestarlos u.u ; tengo q hacer muchísima tarea y estudiar mitad de un libro :S **

**Espero q les guste este cap :$**

**Bss ; (KK)**

**E l i i ; ♥**

_**Capítulo 13**_

**_En la casa de Hilary (Parte II)_**

_(In the Hilary's House (Part II))_

La manija de la puerta giro y se abrió de par en par. Los chicos se quedaron mudos y paralizados; entonces, una voz conocida sonó en la habitación:

¿Se cortó la luz, Roger?

¿Mamá, papá?- preguntó Hil incrédula-.

Se escuchó un susurro, parecido a un hechizo, y la casa volvió a tener luz.

Sí, querida ¿quiénes se pensaban que éramos?- rió su madre entrando en la cocina con un gran tapado rosa viejo-.

Para ser sinceros, unos locos en fuga con instintos asesinos –admitió Sirius-.

La señora Sween rió, mientras su marido atravesaba la arcada y se quitaba el tapado marrón que llevaba puesto.

¿Qué pasó con los platos?- preguntó la mujer intrigada, fijándose por primera vez en el estante vacío y los platos hechos trisas en el suelo-.

Los tiré sin querer cuando se cortó la luz, señora Sween –contestó James-. Lo lamento…

Descuida, querido –le dijo la señora sin darle importancia, haciendo con su varita que los platos volvieran a su lugar nuevamente intactos-.

¿Qué hacen todavía levantados? Son la 1:00 a.m. –dijo el señor Sween observando su reloj pulsera-.

No teníamos sueño –respondió Nat encogiéndose de hombros-.

Bueno, será mejor que vayan a dormir, porque mañana temprano iremos a visitar a Tomas –informó la madre de Hil-.

¿Cómo está?- preguntó la rubia-. ¿Por qué regresaron tan temprano?

Porque el horario de visitas terminó antes. Se encuentra bien, pero no del todo… -respondió su madre con preocupación-. El accidente fue grave, Hilary, hay que tener paciencia… Ahora vayan todos a dormir¡vamos, vamos!...

Sin más remedio, tuvieron que subir la escalera y dirigirse hacia los dormitorios.

Buenas noches –les deseó la señora Sween, antes de bajar nuevamente a la cocina-.

Los chicos se desearon las buenas noches y se fueron cada uno a su cuarto. Pensaron que no se podrían dormir, pero pronto cayeron uno a uno en los brazos de Morfeo.

Corría, y corría por un camino angosto lleno de piedritas. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué hacía allí, lo único que sabía era que hacía muchísimo frío y que necesitaba correr para calentarse. De pronto, vio a un muchacho con una capa negra frente a él y se dio cuenta de que era Sirius; éste lo mira y le sonríe:

No sabes, Prongs, a Moony le salieron cuernitos de toro en las orejas…

James, lo miró extrañado, mientras Sirius reía, y Remus salía desde detrás de un árbol que había aparecido de la nada y de sus orejas salían cuernos… pero no eran cuernos comunes… sino que tenían un cabello pelirrojo con lentes de rockero… sí, cuernos con lentes y cabello pelirrojo…

_James, despierta…_

¿Se estaba volviendo loco o qué¡Ahora los cuernos le hablaban!

_¡James!_

¡Los cuernos sabían su nombre! No, no podía ser… de pronto les salían unas manos, y se separaban de las orejas de Remus para dirigirse hacia él… lo zamarreaban con fuerza…

¡No déjenme¡No me toquen, cuernos pelirrojos con lentes de rockero!- gemía James, mientras lo cuernos lo seguían zamarreando-.

_¿De qué hablas, James?_

¡Los cuernos tenían la voz de Lily! No, no podía ser… aquello era un…

_¿Quieres despertar y dejar de moverte cómo un loco?_

Abrió los ojos. Una mancha rojiza estaba frente a él, pero no podía distinguirla bien. Rogando de que no fueran millones de cuernitos, tanteó a un costado en busca de sus anteojos, y se los colocó; entonces la nítida figura de Lily mirándolo extrañada apareció ante él. Tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza y una remera color vino tinto con unas letras azuladas en el pecho.

¿Estás bien, James?

Sí, perfecto… -asintió él incorporándose-. Sólo tuve un sueño… ¿dormiste bien?

Sí¿y tú?- preguntó ella sentándose a un lado de la cama-.

Bien, bien… aunque hubiese dormido mejor contigo –respondió James mirándolo divertido, a lo que ella se ruborizó-. ¿Dónde están todos?- añadió al ver que la habitación estaba desierta-.

Desayunando. Si te apuras a cambiarte, tal vez te quede algo…

James se levantó tan rápido de la cama, que casi más tira a Lily al suelo. Si algo no podía perderse, era el desayuno. Tomó una camisa celeste que había sobre el baúl y se la puso, seguido de unos vaqueros azules y unas zapatillas blancas.

Ya estoy –anunció segundos después, mientras se revolvía el cabello-.

Eres tremendo –rió la pelirroja levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia él-. ¿Es que no puedes dejar ese cabello en paz?- inquirió mientras le acomodaba la camisa-.

¿A ti cómo te gusta más¿Despeinado o muy despeinado?- sonrió el muchacho acariciándole una mejilla-.

De cualquier manera te ves espléndido –contestó ella bastante colorada, ahora acomodándole el cuello-.

James rió brevemente, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

¡Pero, Prongs, te dejo solo un momento, y mira como te aprovechas de la inocente víctima de Lily!

Ambos se giraron, y vieron que Sirius estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisita. Al igual que ellos, llevaba ropa muggle: una camiseta gris con estampados en blanco, unos vaqueros azules y unas zapatillas parecidas a las de James.

Qué raro tú interrumpiendo –rió James-.

El morocho hizo una mueca.

Será mejor que bajes a desayunar, _Prongsy_, el desayuno se termina –y dicho eso, bajó las escaleras nuevamente hacia la cocina-.

¿"_Prongsy_"?- rió Lily-.

No digas nada, pero Padfoot me llama así cuando estamos solos… –dijo James fingiendo ternura, pero al ver la cara de Lily, soltó una carcajada-. ¡Es broma!

¡Mira, eso Prongs! Esa sanadora si que es guapa… ojalá me enferme y me atienda ese bombón…

Qué raro tú diciendo eso, a ti cualquiera te viene bien –le espetó Nat fingiendo que sólo era un comentario burlón, pero sin éxito ya que la rabia le salía hasta por los oídos-.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que, nuevamente, había metido la pata.

Claro que si tu fueras sanadora, me tomaría diez litros de whisky de fuego para ponerme en coma cuatro y que me atiendas tú, princesa –le susurró. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la muchacha desviaba la mirada bastante sonrojada-.

Iban caminando por un pasillo abarrotado de gente por el Hospital San Mungo, para visitar a Tomas. Hilary iba adelante con sus padres, detrás iban Lily y Remus intercambiando opiniones del lugar, y por detrás James, Sirius y Nathaly.

A ver… 147, 148, 149… -la señora Sween contaba cada puerta-. ¡Aquí está¡150!

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos, y un sanador delgado y canoso le abrió.

Buenos días –saludó amablemente-.

Buenos días. Venimos a visitar a Tomas Sween, mi hijo.

Sus nombres, por favor- pidió el sanador señalando a los señores Sween-.

Roger y Julie Sween

Muy bien, adelante –asintió después de revisar una planilla que tenía en la mano-.

Pasaron en fila hacia dentro de la habitación, y el sanador cerró la puerta tras ellos.

¿Cómo estás, cielo?- preguntó la señora Sween yendo hacia la tercer y última cama más alejada de la habitación-.

Digamos que mejor… -respondió una voz grave desde la cama-.

Tomas, era bastante parecido a su hermana y a su madre, a excepción de la nariz puntiaguda y sus ojos avellana, heredados de su padre. Estaba tapado hasta la mitad del cuerpo con la sábana, de modo que se le podía ver el torso con un pijama blanco a rayas finas de color celeste. Siempre había sido delgado, pero en aquellos momentos parecía estar desnutrido. Su brazo derecho estaba tapado con una gran venda, dando a entender que ese era el lugar en el que lo habían mordido. Dejó una revista que estaba leyendo a un costado, y los miró sonriendo.

¡Hil¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, hermanita!

La rubia se abalanzó sobre él, y se largó a sollozar, mientras su hermano le acariciaba el cabello.

¡Estás tan delgado!- exclamó Hilary al separarse, mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo-.

Es por las pastillas que me hacen tomar –respondió Tomas-. No te preocupes, no es nada grave… -de pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de los demás-. ¡Oh, tengo muchas visitas¿Cómo estás, Nathaly?-añadió sonriente, mientras le besaba la mano a la chica-.

Yo bien, me alegra que tú estés mejor –respondió ella con una sonrisa-.

Sirius miró la escena con desconfianza. ¿No era demasiado cariño para ser simplemente la amiga de la hermana y el hermano de la amiga?

¡Lily¿Cómo estás¿Sigues con esa histeria tuya?- rió el muchacho, mientras la pelirroja lo miraba con desaprobación, pero luego le sonreía y le daba un fuerte abrazo-. ¿Y quiénes son ellos?- preguntó el joven señalando a los muchachos-.

Remus Lupin –se presentó Remus estrechándole la mano al joven-. Un… amigo de Hil.

Me alegra mucho conocerte, Remus –sonrió Tomas con alegría-.

Mi nombre es James Potter

¿Así que tú eres el famoso Potter?- preguntó Tomas a lo que James lo miró extrañado- Cuando Lily venía a casa¡se la pasaba el día criticándote! "Qué Potter, esto", "Que Potter, aquello"…

¿Me criticabas todo el tiempo?-le preguntó James a Lily entristecido-.

Era antes, James… no te me pongas mal –le dijo ella tratando de animarlo-.

¡Y mira como acabó la cosa, Tommy! Ahora son novios –sonrió Nat-.

¡Ya me parecía a mí!- soltó la señora Sween con voz triunfante-. ¡Esas miraditas románticas que se daban en el desayuno eran sospechosas!

Mamá, no incomodes a Lils –rió Hil al ver que su amiga se ponía colorada-.

¿Y quién eres tú?- preguntó Tomas dirigiéndose a Sirius, quien todavía no se había presentado-.

Sirius Black –contestó con indiferencia. Por alguna extraña razón aquel chico no le caía bien-.

Encantado, Sirius

Lo mismo digo –murmuró él de mala gana-.

No le des mucha bolilla –le dijo Nathaly a Tomas, quien la había mirado con interrogación al ver la actitud del chico-. Se cree tan superior a los demás, que no se da cuenta de que está hablando con alguien más importante que él

Tomas rió brevemente, mientras Sirius se limitaba a fruncir los labios con furia. Luego de unos minutos más, dejaron a Tomas con sus padres, Hilary y Remus, quien se había ofrecido a contar sus experiencias como hombre lobo a Tomas, quien las aceptó entre ansioso y asombrado; y decidieron irse a la sala de té a tomar algo.

¿Alguien sabe dónde está la sala de té?- preguntó Nathaly mientras caminaban por un pasillo lleno de sanadores yendo y viniendo-.

Creo que en el quinto piso… no recuerdo… ¿tú te acuerdas, Padfoot?- dijo James-.

No –respondió éste secamente-.

Bueno, Black, si tanto malhumor tienes que contestas así puedes irte con alguna de las sanadoras, a nosotros no nos molesta –le espetó la morena burlonamente-.

Sirius no contestó. ¿Por qué tenía que provocarlo de aquella forma¿No se daba cuenta de que lo hacía poner más furioso?

¿Qué pasa, Black¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Él se limitó a tragarse la bronca, y a no contestar nuevamente.

Ay, pobrecito, seguro que después de que tantas chicas lo hayan besado le han gastado la lengua y ahora no puede articular sonido ¿no es cierto, Blacky?- dijo Nathaly hablando con voz de bebé-.

No tenía ni idea de por qué lo provocaba y lo insultaba. Está bien, aún no le había perdonado lo que le había hecho, pero… ¿por qué de pronto le venían las ganas de tratarlo así? Se veía tan triste… ¡qué ganas tenía de abrazarlo! Pero no, tenía que controlarse…

Finalmente llegaron al salón de té, y se sentaron en una mesa rectangular cerca del fondo. Lily y James, se ofrecieron a ir a buscar las bebidas, dejando así a Nat y Sirius solos. El morocho, se limitaba a observarse las uñas de sus manos como si resultaran extremadamente interesantes, mientras Nathaly no sabía qué hacer y giraba incontables veces el servilletero que estaba sobre la mesa. Sin querer, levantó la vista y se encontró con la de él. Aquella mirada tan profunda y llena de misterios que tanto le gustaba… sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin poder evitarlo.

Está… lindo el salón¿verdad?- comentó sin saber que decir, mientras observaba el techo-.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, enfocando nuevamente su vista en sus uñas.

Eh… ¿te sucede algo grave?-preguntó ella-.

El joven volvió a levantar la mirada, sin expresión alguna.

Me extraña que lo preguntes, Raider –Nathaly sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar su apellido. ¡Cómo extrañaba aquel dulce "Nat" que él le decía!-. Hace unos segundos estabas burlándote de mí, y ahora finges preocuparte

Oye, lo siento –se disculpó ella con sinceridad-. Se me fue un poco la mano…

Acepto que me tengas bronca aún, pero te agradecería que dejaras de tratarme como si fuera la mugre de tus zapatos

Nat lo observó fijamente. Parecía dolido.

Lo siento –repitió-. No, no fue mi intención…

Si tanto me odias, dímelo de frente y punto. Prefiero eso antes de que me trates así

Le hablaba con autoridad, casi con frialdad. Nathaly asintió, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Yo-yo no te odio… es que… -se ruborizó-.

Comprendo que aún no quieras perdonarme… pero, por favor… dejemos las burlas atrás

Está bien –asintió ella apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano-.

Otra vez el silencio reinó entre ellos, pero gracias a Lily y James quienes llegaban con los pedidos en una bandeja, volvió a ser todo normal.

El café con leche para ti, Nat –dijo Lily entregándole una taza blanca y humeante-. El café solo, para Sirius… y los licuados de frambuesa para nosotros –sonrió mientras chocaba su copa en señal de brindis con James-.

Lily se sentó al lado de Nat, así quedando frente a James y a su lado, Sirius. Por unos segundos bebieron en silencio absoluto, hasta que Lily preguntó:

¿Y¿Les cayó bien Tomas?

Sí –respondió James encogiéndose de hombros-. No puedo decir mucho, sólo crucé dos palabras con él –sonrió mientras bebía un poco más de su licuado-.

Sirius no respondió, sólo se limitó a beber un poco de su café, dando a entender que no le caía para nada bien.

Muero de sueño –bostezó Lily-. Me voy a dormir. Será mejor que no se acuesten tarde, mañana tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts

Voy contigo, Lily –anunció James levantándose de la mesa, y subiendo la escalera junto a ella-.

A tu habitación –le dijo la pelirroja sabiendo las intenciones del chico-.

Pero, Lils, mi amor…

Que no, James. Buenas noches

¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un beso?- inquirió él haciendo pucherito-.

Lily rió brevemente, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de Hilary.

Yo también me voy a acostar –informó Hil estirándose-. ¿Vienes Nat?

Sí, sí… -respondió la morena distraída, levantándose-.

Espera –Sirius la tomó de un brazo-. Quiero hablar contigo

Hilary le hizo un gesto afirmativo a su amiga para que no se negara, y subió las escaleras con Remus detrás, dejando a los dos solos en la cocina. Sirius los siguió con la mirada, asegurándose de que no los espiaran, y suspiró.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sí… –contestó ella confundida-.

¿Pasó algo alguna vez entre tú y el hermano de Hilary?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- inquirió ella ruborizándose-.

Por como te trató, parecía que era tu novio –respondió él celoso, cosa que Nat notó y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¡Qué lindo se ponía cuando estaba así!-.

No, no es nada ahora ni fue algo importante en el pasado. Simplemente él gustaba de mí, y tuvimos un romance de dos días –rió-. No te me vayas a poner celoso –añadió picaronamente-.

Realmente no te entiendo –dijo él con una mueca-. Me tratas mal, te burlas de mí, después está todo bien, y después te pones mimosa, y luego otra vez vuelves con tu antipatía…

Soy una chica complicada, Black –murmuró ella mirándolo fijamente-.

Ya veo –sonrió él-. ¿Será por eso que me vuelves tan loco?

Nathaly hizo una mueca, desviando la mirada un tanto colorada.

Eres tan hermosa… -le susurró él al oído, mientras la tomaba delicadamente de la cintura, y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella-. Dame una oportunidad, la última. Te prometo que no te defraudaré

Nathaly cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, y lentamente le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Él la abrazó, y separó su cabeza para juntar su frente con la de ella.

¿Eso se significa que me perdonas?

No, eso significa que te quiero –susurró ella-.

Sirius la observó hipnotizado, mientras ambos se acercaban más y más… todo fue como en cámara lenta; sus labios se rozaron tímidamente, luego se juntaron, y formaron un beso. Lento, suave, y delicado… tan dulce, pero no empalagoso… tan hermoso, tan… perfecto. Las manos de Sirius ascendieron hasta los hombros de Nathaly, y bajaron los tirantes de la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta, haciendo que cayeran delicadamente dejando sus hombros descubiertos. Separó su boca de la de ella y la colocó sobre un hombro; besó cada centímetro de su piel con besos cortos y suaves, mientras ella suspiraba y le acariciaba el cabello. El joven llevó su boca hacia el cuello de ella para besarlo tan tiernamente, que parecía que tenía miedo de que si lo tocaba se rompiera. Nathaly lo empujaba lentamente hacia atrás, pero sin dejar que dejara de besarla. Finalmente, ambos cayeron en la alfombra violeta del living. Con Sirius encima, Nathaly se empezó a reír descontroladamente, contagiándole la risa a Sirius. Los dos reían sin saber por qué, disfrutando del momento juntos; hasta que Sirius le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, y ella sonrió con dulzura rodeándole nuevamente el cuello con los brazos.

Te adoro, Nathaly –le susurró Sirius a dos centímetros de ella-.

Y yo a ti, Sirius –respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios-.

¿Betty, segura que me dejaste los pantalones sobre el inodoro?

¡Ah, no! Lo siento, Roger. Me los olvidé abajo, en el living

Nat y Sirius se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos una fracción de segundo, antes de levantarse de un salto y correr en círculos sin saber dónde meterse. Corrían y corrían entre los muebles, chocándose de vez en cuando entre ellos, y tratando de encontrar el mejor lugar para esconderse.

_"Ay, ay, ay, me arrancaste el corazón, mi bella dama…"_- cantaba el señor Sween bajando el último escalón-.

Sirius se tiró tras un sillón, no sin rasparse las manos dolorosamente con la alfombra; mientras Nathaly se metía detrás de la cortina.

¿Dónde habrá dejado mis pantalones esta mujer?- se preguntó el señor Sween en voz alta, al ver que su prenda no estaba en ningún lado-. Seguro que se cayeron detrás del sillón…

Sirius puso cara de pánico al ver que el hombre se dirigía hacia el sillón en el que él estaba escondido. Pudo ver a su lado un pantalón viejo y negro hecho un bollo en el piso. Gateó rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido hacia la cortina, en donde Nat lo tomó de la camisa y tiró de él hacia donde estaba ella. Era una suerte que la habitación estuviera a oscuras, sino el señor Sween hubiese visto todo. Finalmente, cuando el hombre tomó su pantalón y subió nuevamente las escaleras tarareando un rock and roll, ambos salieron de detrás de la cortina un tanto agitados.

Estuvo cerca –comentó Sirius respirando con un poco de dificultad-.

Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –dijo Nathaly dirigiéndose hacia la escalera-.

Espera –la llamó el moreno, alcanzándola-. ¿Qué somos nosotros?

No lo se –respondió ella-. Supongo que amigos

¿Amigos?- repitió él incrédulo-. Los amigos no se besan

Ya te lo dije, aún no te he perdonado, de modo que no seremos más que eso

¿Y cuándo me perdonarás?

Tal vez mañana –contestó Nat-, tal vez algún día, o tal vez nunca –y dicho eso, se escabulló por la escalera-.

* * *

**Ojalá nos escribamos pronto **

**POR FAVO DEJEN:  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
S**

**PORFAAA ! **

**se los agradeceria demasiado :)**


	14. Una muerte inesperada

**Holaaaaa !! puff... al fin puedo subirr :) ; con esto del colee ultimamente no tengo tiempo de nadaaa xx ; fucking school ¬¬ xD **

**_Arianita Black:_ me alegro q te haya gustado el cap ! ;D ; jaja, te gustó el sueño de James? intenté hacer algo más o menos chistoso... y bue, salió eso xD grazz x tu review ! (:**

**_Rochi:_ gracias x los halagos :$ ; de verdad te gustan los personajes? súper ! a mi tmb xD ; me va a costar despedirme de ellos cuando termine la historia u.u graz x tu review !**

**_analupina:_ hago todo lo q puedo para actualizar u.u ; ten paciencia ! ; como q van a terminar muertos: ... cri cri... en fin, graz x tu review ! (:**

**_Natievans14:_ jajaja xD esta bien, está bien... aca subo el cap no supliques mas P ; me alegro q te guste el fic ; graz x tu R&R:D**

**_Florr. :_ me alegro q te guste el fic (: ; graz x el review ! **

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_ malditoo colegioooo no te deja leer mi ficcc !!! jajaja xD ; si el colegio te arruina la vida P jeje ; me alegro q te haya gustado el cap ; jaja xD noo por favor no mates a Nat q sino Sirius se queda solitoo xD ; graz x tu review (:**

**Graz x todos sus reviews de encerio ; y por favor DEJEN REVIEWS vamoss porfaaa T.T ; a todos los q leen el fic... porfis dejen reviews ! (: **

**Acá les dejo el cap nº 14 ; ojala lo disfrutenn!! (:**

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Una muerte inesperada**_

_(A unexpected death)_

- ¡Hola! Los he extrañado –comentó Peter apenas llegaron al castillo-. Aunque no creo que tanto como sus fans… -añadió dirigiéndose hacia James y Sirius-, varias se largaron a llorar por unas cuantas horas

- Ni que se hubieran ido a la guerra –dijo Nathaly burlonamente, mientras se dejaba caer sobre un sillón de la sala común-.

- Es que son muy sentimentales –sonrió Sirius sentándose junto a ella-.

- Ya veo…

- Bueno, chicos, me retiro a hacer la tarea… -anunció Lily-. Debo tener montones a causa de los tres días…

- No, espera –dijo James-. Luego la haces, necesito hablar contigo

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó ella extrañada-.

- Ahora verás –respondió él con voz misteriosa-.

--------------------------------------------

- ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

- No quiero hablar, más bien quiero mostrarte algo

- ¿Qué?

-Ya te vas a enterar, ten paciencia. Ahora ven aquí

¿Qué me vas a hacer?

¿Puedes dejar de ser tan desconfiada?- inquirió James, mientras se acercaba a ella-. Tú solo sigue mis indicaciones

James posó una cinta negra sobre los ojos de Lily, y le indicó que caminara derecho, mientras la sostenía de la cintura para que se guiara.

¿Por qué me tapas los ojos?

Porque no puedes ver el pasadizo por el que vamos a ir para llegar a ese lugar

¿Por qué¿A dónde me llevas¿Es ilegal¿Es peligroso¿Vamos a romper las normas¡Recuerda que soy prefecta!

Tranquila, corazón –rió James en su oído-. Ya vas a ver. Te va a gustar. Y digamos que es un poco ilegal… pero nada peligroso

¡James!- exclamó la pelirroja con enfado-. No, suéltame, no quiero ir si es ilegal…

Oh, vamos, Lily. Te va a gustar. No te vas a arrepentir

¿Y por qué no puedo ver entonces?

Porque el pasadizo que nos lleva a ese lugar es secreto. Sólo los Merodeadores lo sabemos. No puedo romper el pacto que hice de no revelarle a nadie los pasadizos

¿Ni siquiera a mi?- dijo ella haciendo pucherito-.

Lo siento, mi vida, pero no. Dobla un poquito a la derecha… -Lily obedeció-. Muy bien, _Dissendium!_- susurró James apuntando su varita hacia la bruja tuerta-.

La puerta del pasadizo se abrió, revelando un oscuro túnel. James empujó suavemente a la ojiverde hacia dentro y luego entró él. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Lily un poco asustada, mientras hacia una mueca de asco al sentir olor a humedad-.

En el pasadizo –respondió él-. No te preocupes, no pasará nada malo –añadió al ver que Lily abría la boca para protestar-.

Caminaron juntos durante unos cuantos minutos. Subiendo y bajando escalones con un poco de dificultad a causa de que Lily estaba vendada, y agachándose de vez en cuando a causa del techo irregular.

¿Falta mucho? Estoy cansada…

Ya llegamos, Lils, ya llegamos…

En efecto, la puerta trampa estaba a unos metros más allá. James apoyó una oreja sobre la puerta para oír si había alguien, y al asegurarse de que no, empujó la entrada con suavidad. Saltó con facilidad hacia el suelo cubierto de polvo de Honeydukes, y estiró una mano para ayudar a Lily.

Ven, preciosa

Ella tanteó en busca de su mano, y se dejó ayudar.

¿Ya puedo ver?- preguntó con impaciencia-.

No, cariño. Aún falta un poco

Descendieron por la escalera del local con cuidado de que nadie los viera, y salieron a la calle primaveral de Hodgsmade. Caminaron un poco más, hasta llegar más allá de la casa de los gritos, y ahí, James hizo doblar a Lily hacia la izquierda.

Bien, puedes quitarte la venda, Lils

La pelirroja se sacó la cinta y parpadeó ante la brillante luz del sol. Un hermoso paisaje primaveral se veía ante sus ojos. Árboles gigantescos llenos de hojas verdosas, amarillentas y esmeralda, que brillaban bajo un sol que se adentraba entre ellas con timidez, mientras que pájaros pequeños de diversos colores revoloteaban entre las ramas y piaban con alegría. Sonrió.

Es precioso… -murmuró observando un nido sobre un árbol cercano-.

¿Verdad que lo es? En invierno creo que es aún mejor. No sabes que lindas se ven las copas de los árboles cubiertas de nieve…

Pero Lily no lo escuchaba. Caminaba lentamente saboreando aquel aroma a primavera, y observando cada centímetro del lugar.

¿Dónde estamos?

A unos pocos metros de Hodgsmade –respondió él-. Aquí vengo cuando necesito estar solo. Este lugar me ayuda a pensar.

¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?- inquirió ella con tristeza. Era tan hermoso aquel sitio, que le daba bronca no haberlo descubierto antes-.

Porque la gente no suele venir para este lado. La mayoría se encuentra siempre en pleno centro

¿Remus, Sirius y Peter saben de su existencia?

No lo sé –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-. Nunca vine con alguno de ellos. Siempre vengo solo para poder pensar

¿Y en qué piensas?- murmuró la pelirroja sentándose en un pequeño banco de madera que había cerca de un árbol especialmente grande-.

La mayoría de las veces en ti –respondió él sentándose a su lado y observando una pareja de pájaros que armaban un nido frente a él-.

Lily se ruborizó, pero no comentó nada.

Me preguntaba cuándo te interesarías en mí –prosiguió James sin apartar la vista de las aves-, cuando estarías conmigo, cuando me querrías… y me prometí que cuando lo consiguiera, te traería aquí, para acordarme de todo lo que te esperé y de sentirme feliz a tu lado.

Lily lo miró fijamente y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Pensar que él la había esperado tanto… que hubiera pensado tanto en ella, la hacía sentirse miserable. Se limpió la lágrima con la manga de su camiseta, y posó su mano derecha sobre la de él. James se giró para observarla a los ojos, y entrecerró su mano con la de ella, uniéndola dulcemente.

No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Lily

Otra lágrima escurridiza se escapó de sus ojos y resbaló hasta caer en su pantalón.

Yo también te amo, James –susurró apretando más fuerte su mano con la de él-.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. Sabían perfectamente que aquellas palabras sólo expresaban una parte de lo que verdaderamente sentían. Se amaban, y lo sabían. Se amaban con locura, y ni la palabra más hermosa del mundo podría definir todo su amor. Lily soltó su mano de la de él, enroscó su brazo con el suyo y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de James mientras cerraba los ojos. Se sentía tan feliz estando allí con él, que no creía haberse sentido nunca tan bien. El muchacho besó su pelo con ternura, y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Hay una cosa que aún no me has dicho… -murmuró Lily sin abrir los ojos-.

- Dime

- ¿En qué animal te conviertes?

James sonrió.

- En un animal que a ti te gusta mucho

- ¿Cuál?

- Adivina

- ¿Es grande?

- Digamos que sí –respondió él-.

- ¿Podrías transformarte frente a mí?

- Sería un poco arriesgado –murmuró él-. Pero podría hacerlo

Se separó de Lily, y se levantó del asiento para quedar frente a ella.

- Transformarte –sonrió la ojiverde-.

Con un suave chasquido, la figura de James se esfumó y en su lugar apareció la de un animal bastante grande de color marrón claro con una cornamenta casi perfecta y unos ojos avellana mezclados con verde agua. El animal parpadeó y miró fijamente hacia ella.

Eres un ciervo… -susurró la pelirroja con dulzura, inclinándose para acariciarlo, mientras el animal entrecerraba sus ojos indicándole que le gustaba-. Mi animal favorito…

Luego de unos segundos, el ciervo se apartó de la muchacha, y volvió a su figura humana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora entiendo –asintió Lily maravillada, mientras James se volvía a sentar sonriente a su lado-, tu apodo, Prongs, significa "Cornamenta"…

Exacto –afirmó él-.

¿Y a qué se refieren los demás apodos?

Bueno, Sirius es Padfoot (Canuto) porque es un perro. Por otra parte, a Peter le decimos Wortmail porque se transforma en una rata y su cola parece un gusano –sonrió- Y bueno, a Remus le decimos Moony por la luna llena.

Wow –murmuró ella asombrada-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-añadió luego de unos segundos-.

Por supuesto, princesa

¿Elegiste ese animal por mí?

James la observó unos segundos antes de contestar.

Sí, lo elegí por ti. Sabía que te gustaban los ciervos, porque vi que habías dibujado uno en una clase

Eres increíble –sonrió ella-.

No tanto como tú, Lily

Ella se acercó a él, para tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y besarlo con timidez. Fue un beso corto y simple, pero lo suficientemente lindo como para demostrarle que valoraba todo lo que había hecho por ella. Y sin más, descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, abrazándolo con dulzura, mientras él le devolvía el abrazo bajo aquel paisaje de un día de primavera.

--------------------------------------

¿Remus?

¿Mmm?

¿Nosotros somos… tu sabes,… novios?  
No lo sé, Hil. Nunca lo hemos hablado

¿Lo podemos decidir ahora?

Por supuesto

¿Tú quieres ser mi novio?

Claro que quiero, Hil; ¿Y tú?

Ajám –asintió ella acomodándose en el hombro del chico-.

Entonces somos novios –sonrió Remus pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella-.

Te quiero –le susurró ella al oído, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello-.

Y yo a ti, Hil, y yo a ti… -afirmó él cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del momento junto a ella bajo aquel árbol cerca del lago-.

Ejem, ejem… perdón que interrumpa, pero McGonagall te llama, Hilary

Ésta levantó la vista y vio que Sirius la observaba.

¿Qué quiere?- preguntó extrañada incorporándose-.

No lo sé, pero estaba más seria de lo normal –respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros-. También busca a Nathaly y a su hermanito, pero aún no la he encontrado para avisarle ¿sabes dónde está?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, se levantó y ayudó a Remus a ponerse de pie.

¿Dónde está McGonagall?

En la sala común. Vamos, los acompaño

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el castillo con la extraña sensación de que no les esperaba nada bueno. No pudieron encontrar a Nathaly por ningún lado, pero si a su hermanito, Matt, quien estaba jugando por un pasillo cercano a la sala común. Cuando finalmente entraron en la sala, vieron que McGonnagal los esperaba con gesto sombrío, y a su lado estaban Lily y James con expresión de tristeza. Sirius se tragó las ganas de decir: "¿quién murió?" porque sabía que iba a sonar muy grosero, y además… ¿y si se había muerto alguien de verdad?

¿Qué sucede, profesora?- preguntó Hilary preocupada-.

A usted, señorita Sween, le quería comunicar que sus padres me enviaron una lechuza diciéndome que su hermano, Tomas, está muchísimo mejor y que ya ha salido del hospital sin problemas –respondió la profesora-. En estos momentos se encuentra en su casa, y la próxima semana que es luna llena, será trasladado a un lugar en donde pueda transformarse.

Hilary asintió bastante alegre, pues algo no encajaba bien para estar completamente feliz. Si esa era la noticia¿por qué todos tenían cara de haber sufrido un terrible accidente?

Discúlpeme, profesora, pero ¿pasó algo más?

Me temo que si, señorita Sween; pero no con respecto a usted, sino con respecto a la señorita Raider. Y por supuesto también, al señor Raider –añadió señalando a Matt que se había puesto un poco pálido por temor a lo que le pudieran decir-. A propósito¿dónde está la señorita Raider?

No la encontramos por ningún lado –contestó Remus-. ¿Qué pasó, profesora?

McGonnagal suspiró temblorosa, como si no quisiera decir lo que sabía que tenía que decir.

Lo lamento tanto, pero… el señor Raider, su padre –señaló a Matt-. Ha fallecido hace unos pocos minutos de un fuerte ataque al corazón. En este mismo instante puede que lo estén trasladando al hospital

Hilary se tapó la boca con las manos, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, mientras que Remus negaba con la cabeza y Sirius se quedaba sin expresión alguna. Lily soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, y abrazó al pequeño Matt, quien se había largado a llorar a lágrima viva, mientras James, sin saber qué hacer, se dejaba caer sobre un sillón con tristeza.

Por favor, comuníquenle la noticia a la señorita Raider cuanto antes –les ordenó la profesora débilmente-. Cualquier cosa estaré en mi despacho –y dicho eso, se marchó por el retrato-.

Tranquilo, Matt… -susurró la pelirroja acariciándole el cabello al chico, quien se tapaba la cara con ambas manos sin dejar de lagrimear-.

El retrato se abrió, y por él apareció Nathaly. Por la expresión de su rostro, aún no se había enterado de la noticia, y cuando los vio llorar, preguntó muy preocupada qué había pasado.

¡Nat!- chilló Matt sollozando, mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella-. ¡Papá, murió!

La morena se quedó boquiabierta, como en un trance por unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza, sin creérselo.

No juegues con eso, Matt…

¡De verdad, Nat¡De verdad¡Papá, murió!- separándose de su hermana y mirándola furioso porque no le creyera-.

Es verdad, Nat –asintió Lily con un nudo en la garganta-. Falleció hace unos minutos de un ataque al corazón. Lo han trasladado al hospital.

La joven no respondió, no habló, no hizo ningún gesto. Se quedó paralizada observando un punto fijo invisible de algún lugar. Entonces, sin más, salió corriendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Todos se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

Yo voy… -se ofreció Lily, pero Sirius la frenó-.

Déjame a mí. Por favor –añadió al ver que la ojiverde iba a protestar-.

El morocho salió de la sala común rápidamente, y se perdió de vista. Caminó unos pasos más, y asegurándose de que nadie lo estaba viendo, sacó el mapa del Merodeador de su bolsillo interior y lo examinó. Tardó apenas unos segundos en encontrar a la joven; según el mapa estaba en la torre de astronomía., lugar en donde solían ir a cantar. Se guardó el mapa nuevamente, no sin antes murmurar: "¡Travesura realizada!" y salió corriendo hacia la torre. Cuando llegó, no pudo evitar contener un suspiro al ver a la chica sentada en el suelo abrazada a sus rodillas, con la luz de la luna que ya había salido, alumbrándole mitad del cuerpo. Se veía tan hermosa, tan inocente… tan débil… tan triste, que a Sirius le daban ganas llorar y abrazarla durante horas eternas. El muchacho se acercó con sigilo, hasta donde estaba ella, y se agachó hasta llegar a su oído:

Dulzura¿puedo quedarme contigo?

Nathaly no se giró para mirarlo, simplemente asintió lentamente con la cabeza. En aquellos momentos le gustaba estar sola, y encerrarse en su propio dolor; pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que necesitaba de Sirius, necesitaba que estuviera a su lado en aquel momento tan difícil que estaba pasando. Él se sentó a su lado, y se abrazó sus rodillas como ella. Ambos observaron durante unos segundos las estrellas que brillaban tan intensamente sobre aquel cielo oscuro; hasta que Nat rompió el silencio:

¿Sabes? Yo lo detestaba a mi padre, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan mal por su muerte, y no entiendo por qué

Sirius tardó en contestar, pues seguía observando las estrellas.

Porque es tu padre –respondió al fin-. Es tu sangre, Nat.

Pero yo lo odiaba –murmuró ella observándolo-.

Sigue siendo tu padre –afirmó Sirius sin mirarla-.

Nathaly lo siguió mirando fijamente, hasta que dirigió su mirada a sus pies.

Lo que más me duele, es que me he quedado sola

No estás sola –negó el moreno-. Tienes a tus amigos, como ya te he dicho. Tienes a tu hermano, quien te quiere mucho, y me tienes a mí

Tú eres mi amigo –dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña mueca-.

No por mucho tiempo –murmuró él. No lo dijo con tono divertido, ni desafiante; sino con un tono serio y seguro bastante extraño en él-. Pero ahora no hablemos de eso, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré cuando me necesites, Nathaly

¿Cómo en este momento?

Si me necesitas, aquí estoy

Entonces¿puedo pedirte algo?

Claro –respondió él-.

¿Puedes abrazarme?

Sirius giró su cabeza para mirarla por primera vez y vio que la chica tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas, y lo miraba con tristeza.

Ven aquí, muñeca –le susurró él abriendo sus brazos, a lo que Nat se acurrucó en su pecho sollozando-.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, abrazados en el suelo de la torre de Astronomía. Sirius le acariciaba el cabello, y de vez en cuando le daba suaves besos en la coronilla en señal de apoyo; mientras ella continuaba sollozando sobre su pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente, como si temiera perderlo.

¿Por qué a mí?- gimió Nat, ahora apoyada en el hombro de él-.

Tranquila, mi amor, tranquila… -le susurró Sirius tomando su rostro y separándolo de su cuerpo para verla-. Lo mejor será que vayamos a cenar. La comida te animará

No quiero comer –negó ella limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica-. Quiero quedarme aquí

Si Filch nos descubre, estaremos en serios problemas –comentó él-.

¿Desde cuándo te interesan tanto las normas?

Desde que tú puedes salir involucrada

Nathaly sonrió tímidamente.

Si quieres ve tú a cenar, pero… -lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Después vuelves aquí conmigo?

¿De verdad quieres que yo esté contigo?

Ella asintió.

Me haces bien, Sirius

Él le sonrió, y se inclinó para limpiarle una lágrima con el pulgar.

Entonces me quedaré contigo. Ven, vamos a la habitación; allí Filch no nos podrá pescar y tendremos privacidad… -la morocha lo miró con desconfianza-. ¡Para que no te molesten! No seas mal pensada –rió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-.

Caminaron por los pasillos desiertos hacia la sala común de la mano. A pesar del dolor que sentía, Nat no podía evitar sentirse bien a su lado, disfrutar a su lado, sonreír a su lado… sentía que en esos momentos, Sirius era la única persona que podía entenderla.

He dejado solo a Matt –comentó la morena, atravesando el retrato de la Dama Gorda. La sala común estaba desierta, seguramente todos estarían cenando-. Tal vez sería mejor que vaya con él…

Descuida, los chicos lo cuidarán –le dijo Sirius guiándola a través de las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos-. Bienvenida al cuarto de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts –sonrió, mientras abría la puerta, haciendo que Nathaly riera-.

Ella se sentó en la cama del joven, mientras éste cerraba las cortinas de su cama y se sentaba junto a ella.

Gracias, Sirius –le agradeció ella mirándolo a los ojos-.

¿Gracias por qué?

Por ser tan bueno conmigo

Él rió brevemente, negando con la cabeza.

Gracias a ti por confiar en mí

La morocha sonrió, y se recostó sobre su hombro, mientras el aroma del perfume masculino del joven se colaba por su nariz, dándole placer. Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella.

Sirius…

¿Sí?- preguntó éste separándose un poco para observarla-.

Como toda respuesta, Nat lo tomó del cuello delicadamente y juntó sus labios con los de él. Se besaron hasta caer sobre la cama, en donde Nathaly, se volvió a apoyar otra vez sobre su pecho.

Supongo que no me vas a decir qué fue eso –murmuró él, acariciándole el cabello-.

Te lo diría, pero no se lo que fue –respondió ella, mientras pasaba su mano por el pecho del muchacho suavemente-. Simplemente me gusta besarte

Sirius rió.

A mi también; soy adicto a tus besos, pero no te ando besando cuando se me da la gana.

¿Te molesta que lo haga?- inquirió ella, levantando levemente la cabeza para observarlo-.

Me molesta que no me aclares que somos- admitió el joven-.

Ya te lo dije, amigos –respondió ella apoyando su cabeza, de forma que sus labios quedaran a la altura del oído de Sirius-.

Y yo ya te he dicho que los amigos no se besan

Y yo también te he dicho que no te he perdonado para ser algo más –lo cortó ella-.

Me siento usado –soltó él-. Siento que me usas para desquitarte cuando quieres besar a alguien.

¿De verdad crees eso?- preguntó un tanto molesta-.

Sí –afirmó él-. A veces siento que en verdad no me quieres

- Si no te quisiera, no estaría aquí contigo –les espetó ella incorporándose-.

Sí, estarías para quitarte tu calentura- contestó el morocho acalorado-.

¡¿De verdad crees que en este momento me interesa besar a alguien porque mis hormonas me lo ruegan?!- chilló ella con enfado-. ¡Te besé porque te quiero, Sirius¡Pero aún no estoy lista para perdonarte¡Si tanto te molesta, entonces me voy de aquí ahora mismo!- intentó levantarse, pero Sirius la tomó de un brazo haciéndola caer nuevamente sobre él-.

Perdóname –le susurró-. No era mi intención… es que quiero estar contigo, Nat

Yo también quiero estar contigo –dijo la muchacha-. Pero no estoy lista para perdonarte; no estoy lista para ser la novia de uno de los chicos más populares del colegio

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él incrédulo-.

Porque tengo miedo –respondió ella seriamente-. Tengo miedo de volver a sufrir por volver a quedarme sola –terminó-.

- Nat… yo nunca te dejaré sola

No puedes jurarme eso, Sirius –dijo Nathaly-. No puedes prometerme que nunca me dejarás

Claro que puedo, Nathaly. Entiende que contigo todo es diferente; es algo serio.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se limitó a acurrucarse en su pecho otra vez, y a quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

**Ojaláa les haya gustado :$ ;**

**graz a todos los que leen el fic (:**

**recuerden: DEJEN REVIEWS ; sólo haciendo click en el botoncito q dice: GO! (: ponen su nombre, y me cuentan que les pareció **

**los espero ! ; **

**bss:**

**E** l **ii** ; ♥


	15. Lágrimas y sonrisas

**Holaaa ! como andan tantoo tiempo ? nn ; mill perdones x no haber subido el cap u.u es q no lo tenía terminado y no me venía la inspiración :S no se si qedó muii bien u.u ; ojalá les gustee :$ ; Grazz x todos sus R&R (:**

**_Natievans14:_ Me alegro q te haya encantado ; me pone tannnnnn felizzzzzzzzzz :D jaja xD ; muchas grazz x tu review (: **

**_Aguss... :_ jaja, me alegro q te haya gustado ; si digamos q tiene demasiadas emociones... yo las voi teniendo mientras escribo, y resulta muy reconfortante q otro también las tenga jaja. Grazz x tu R&R :) ; besos!**

**_carla07:_ me alegro q te haya gustado el cap (: ; mucha suerte ! grazz x tu revieww (:**

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_ jajaja xD ; yo tmb amo a Nat&Sirius y a Lily&James (LL) ; y x supuesto tmb a Hil&Remus no los voi a dejar atrás xD Yo tmb qiero un merodeadorrrr T.T buaaaaaaaaaa ! T.T ; porq las chicas tienen uno y yo no ?! ¬¬ ; yo qierooo tambiénn xx ; y si es posible James ! (: ; ahh no, Lily... esta vez es mío :P jaja. Puse el título propósito para q pensaran q había sido el hermano de Hil, pero como puse "inesperada" parece q muchos se dieron cuenta :P Grazz x tu revieww :) ; muchísima suertee ! (:**

**_Hiperbole:_ me alegro q te gustee ! ; sisi me paso por tu fic siempre q actualizas :) ; besooteee, grazz x tu revieww (:**

**_Armelle Potter:_ A mi también me encanta Nat, creo q es uno de mis personajes favoritos junto a Lily y James xD ; me alegro q te guste el fic ! (: ; besooss, grazz x tu revieww :D**

**_nandygranger:_ me alegro q te guste la historia ! ; muchas grazz x tu review! besos!**

**En fin, grazz x todo ! se los gradezco muchísimo (: ; de verdad grazz x dejar reviews me ponen muy contenta !! ; no tienen idea de lo feliz que me pongo cuando recibo uno **

**acá les dejo el cap, ojalá les guste...**

**besoootteeezzz !!**

**E l ii ; ♥**

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Lágrimas y sonrisas**_

_(Tears and smiles)_

Un sol rojo como la sangre se escondía lentamente tras la hierba verde y amarilla; tras una multitud de gente vestida de luto; tras un dolor profundo para algunas personas y raro para otras. Y de entre esas personas que se sentían raras, se encontraba Nathaly, quien estaba sentada sobre el césped áspero y sin cortar, observando el atardecer. Llevaba un saco negro, junto a unos pantalones de vestir y unas botas del mismo color. Su cabello estaba un tanto despeinado, y se agitaba a causa de la suave brisa de la tarde. Su mirada seguía perdida entre aquellos recuerdos infinitos y dolorosos. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple atardecer le recordara tantas cosas? Tantos momentos… tantos episodios buenos y malos que la vida le jugó. Sintiendo frío, abrazó sus piernas con ambos brazos, sin apartar la vista del horizonte. Hacía sólo unos minutos que habían velado a su padre, y aún la gente seguía sollozando entre los brazos de otros o hablando con gesto funerario. Pero Nat ya no lloraba. Dudaba que en algún momento haya llorado, sólo una pequeña y solitaria lágrima había rodado por su suave mejilla en todo el funeral. Solitaria. Sólo una lágrima solitaria. Una palabra que definía su gran vacío; porque en realidad sospechaba que hubiese lagrimeado por su padre. Más bien había lagrimeado por ella misma, por su hermano. Porque después de todo¿qué había hecho su padre por ellos¿Darles mucho oro¿Darles libertad? Eso no era lo que valía en una familia. En una familia valía el amor. El amor que le entregaba su madre cada mañana al despertarse hasta cada noche al acostarse. Un amor sincero, sin palabras, transmitido por una caricia, por una breve compañía, por una preocupación, por una mirada, por una sonrisa… y no recordaba que su padre, en ningún momento, hubiera hecho alguna de esas cosas. Suspiró, mientras el sol iba desapareciendo cada vez más, bajo la línea imaginaria que dividía al cielo de la tierra. Oyó como la gente caminaba en distintas direcciones por el gran jardín de su casa, que alguna vez había estado adornado con rosas de diversos colores, y ahora estaba seco, frío, oscuro, muerto. Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía al viento correr por su cara, acariciándole las mejillas y ondeando su cabello suelto. Bajo ese ambiente de soledad, sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro. Abrió los ojos, y se giró.

¿Estás bien? En realidad ya se que no lo estás, pero quiero decir si estás un poco mejor

Sí, estoy bien, gracias, Sirius –se limitó a responder ella, volteando la cabeza nuevamente hacia el horizonte-.

¿Te molesta mi presencia?- preguntó el muchacho tímidamente-.

Para nada, me hace bien –contestó la morena sin observarlo-.

Sirius se sentó junto a ella, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia sí.

Tú no estás bien, Nat –dijo Sirius-.

No lo estoy, pero tampoco puedo decir que estoy mal

¿Entonces puedes decir que estás en un estado vegetal?- sonrió él colocándole un mechón tras la oreja-.

Algo así –rió débilmente ella-.

Te entiendo –pasaron unos segundos y Sirius preguntó-. ¿Quieres ir adentro? Estarás mejor que aquí afuera. Va a refrescar y vas a enfermarte.

Nathaly se dejó levantar por Sirius, y juntos se encaminaron hacia dentro de la casa, ahora vacía y sin gente, a excepción de Matt, Lily, Remus, James y Hilary, quienes estaban hablando entre susurros todos vestidos de negro. Lily, al ver a su amiga, se separó de su charla con Remus, y se dirigió hacia ella. Ambas se miraron una fracción de segundo, antes de fundirse en un abrazo sin palabras, sin llantos, sin nada más que sentir el cuerpo de la otra contra el de sí misma transmitiendo consuelos que las palabras no pueden decir. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron, mientras Lily se limpiaba una escurridiza lágrima con la manga, y James iba hacia ella y la atraía hacia sí besándole el pelo.

¿Qué vas a hacer con esta casa?- inquirió Remus observando la mansión-. ¿Te la vas a quedar?

No lo creo –admitió Nathaly observando el techo-. Es muy grande para Matt y para mí. Supongo que la venderé y compraré otra nueva; aunque me de lástima dejarla. Me trae muchos recuerdos que no quisiera olvidar¿tú que dices, Matt?- añadió dirigiéndose a su hermano, quien estaba sentado en una silla antigua bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja-.

Será mejor que la vendas, Nat –respondió con voz aguda observando a su hermana-. No creo que pueda soportar esta casa durante mucho tiempo más

Tienes razón, hermanito –asintió ella yendo hacia él y revolviéndole el cabello con dulzura-.

De repente, hizo su aparición un hombre bastante alto y delgado vestido de traje y un tanto canoso, quien hizo una reverencia ante llegar a Nathaly y Matt.

Señor y señorita Raider, vuestro coche los está esperando –informó con voz queda-.

Está bien, gracias, Patrick –dijo la morocha-. Enseguida vamos

El chofer volvió a repetir la reverencia, y se alejó con paso firme.

Patrick nos llevará hasta la estación de Hogdsmade –anunció Nat-. Es que Matt le tiene miedo a las chimeneas –sonrió burlonamente señalando a su hermano, quien se ruborizó-.

Unos minutos más tarde, los siete chicos marchaban en un gran coche negro hacia la estación de Hogsmade, observando paisajes, comentando cosas de vez en cuando o limitándose a hacer silencio. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, empezaron a aparecer los negocios y tiendas de pueblo de Hogsmade.

Ya llegamos –anunció el chofer saliendo del auto para abrirle la puerta a los chicos-.

Gracias, Patrick –agradeció Matt mientras salía del auto-.

Por nada, señor, por nada –murmuró el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. ¿Seguros que pueden ir solos hacia el castillo?- añadió observando las altas torres de Hogwarts a lo lejos-.

Sí, claro, no te preocupes –sonrió Nat-.

En ese caso, me voy señorita. Lamento mucho lo de su padre –dijo Patrick con angustia-.

Gracias –respondió ella sin saber qué decir-.

Que tengan un bonito día… –y dicho eso hizo otra reverencia, se metió en el auto y se alejó por la calle de piedras con un ruidoso traqueteo-.

En fin¿vamos al castillo?- preguntó Remus-.

No, vayamos a Las Tres Escobas –propuso Sirius-. No tengo muchas ganas de regresar al castillo… será mejor distraerse allí…

Claro que no –saltó Lily con el ceño fruncido-. Hay que regresar a Hogwarts como dijo el profesor Dumbledore. Nada de irse a otra parte, además ya es de noche –añadió observando el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas-.

¿Y qué?- inquirió Sirius-. ¿Quién vota por mi idea?

Hilary levantó la mano al igual que James y Nathaly, pero éstos dos primeros al ver la cara de amenaza de Lily la bajaron.

Lily, por favor… -suplicó Nat juntando sus manos en señal de rezo-. Lo único que haré en el castillo será deambular por lo que pasó

Pero Nathaly… -protestó la pelirroja-.

Déjala que haga lo que quiera –le espetó Sirius-. ¿Por qué tienes que obligarla a ir al castillo?

Definitivamente tú eres una mala influencia para ella –dijo la ojiverde malhumorada-. ¿¡No te das cuenta que los van a castigar si los encuentran por el pueblo!?

Ya deja de fastidiar, Evans

Tú deja de hacer que mi amiga haga cosas que no debe, Black

¿Pueden dejar de discutir?- interrumpió la morocha-. Lily, lamento decirte esto, pero Sirius tiene razón. Tú no puedes obligarme a nada

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su amiga, mientras Sirius le sacaba la lengua burlonamente.

Está bien, has lo que quieras –murmuró enfadada-. Yo me voy al castillo. Si luego te castigan, no digas que no te avisé –y dicho aquello, se marchó con aire ofendido hacia el castillo-.

¡Espera, Lils¡Voy contigo!- exclamó James quien no tenía ninguna intención de pelearse con su novia-.

Bueno, yo me voy también –murmuró Remus tímidamente-. Es que si me pescan aquí me darán un gran sermón… ya que soy prefecto

Entonces yo te acompaño –sonrió Hilary enroscando su brazo con el de él y yendo tras Lily y James-.

Bueno¿tú si te quedas conmigo, verdad?- susurró Nathaly dirigiéndose hacia Sirius-.

Por supuesto –sonrió él tomándole la mano y conduciéndola hacia el pueblo-.

---------------------------------------------------------

Emm… ¿Lils?

¿Qué?- le espetó la pelirroja impaciente sin levantar la mirada de su pergamino y dejar de anotar con su pluma dorada-.

Está bien, nada

No, ahora dime –pidió ella mirándolo atentamente-.

Nada –repitió James desviando la mirada y apoyando la cabeza en una mano-.

Lily suspiró y dejó la pluma a un lado.

Siento haberte contestado mal, James –admitió-. Es que estoy estresada con esto de los EXTASIS, ya que queda solo un mes… y además estoy preocupada porque Black y Nat no vuelven –añadió observando con gesto preocupado hacia el retrato-.

Descuida, ya volverán –dijo él sin darle importancia-.

Bueno… ¿qué querías?

Preguntarte si estás muy ocupada con eso

Pues la verdad es que si –respondió ella tomando nuevamente la pluma y escribiendo una palabra más. Luego volvió a levantar la mirada hacia James-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque quería saber si querías dar una vuelta por los terrenos… -respondió él levantándose de su asiento y sentándose junto a ella mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros-.

Me encantaría, pero tengo mucho que hacer…

Vamos, Lils… -insistió él deslizando sus dedos índice y mayor como piernitas por la espalda de la pelirroja-. Una horita nomás…

No, James…

Media…

Que no…

Veinte minutos…

Tengo trabajo que hacer…

¡Aunque sea diez!

¡Hasta que llegamos a los terrenos ya pasaron los diez minutos!- exclamó Lily observándolo impaciente-. ¿No es lo mismo quedarse aquí?

No –contestó él soltándola-, porque aquí tú te pones a estudiar, y yo te observo. En cambio, si vamos afuera ninguno estudia…

Si quieres voy afuera, pero me llevo los libros –dijo ella con una mueca-.

¡Estamos en la misma!

Entonces estudia conmigo –propuso la ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros-.

Me sé todo de memoria –replicó James-. ¿Por qué yo tengo que estudiar en vez de salir?

¿Y por qué yo tengo que salir en vez de estudiar?- inquirió Lily-. Seguimos estando en la misma –sonrió-.

¿Prefieres estudiar a pasar un rato conmigo?- preguntó él receloso-.

Claro que no, pero tengo que hacerlo –hizo pucherito-. Te prometo que si te quedas estudiando conmigo, más tarde salimos un ratito…

De acuerdo –aceptó James tomando un pesado libro de DCAO con cansancio-. Mejor eso que nada –y dicho eso, se puso a leer-.

Lily sonrió. Se veía tan dulce concentrado, que le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de volver a su redacción de Pociones. James también sonrió y la abrazó nuevamente.

------------------------------------------------

Tequierotequierotequierotequierotequiete… ¡Rayos¡Me perdí!

Hilary soltó una risita divertida.

Ahora yo: teamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamoteamo…

¡No vale¡El "te amo" es más fácil de decir! –protestó Remus sonriente-.

La rubia le sacó la lengua burlonamente, para luego darle un fuerte beso en los labios.

Te quiero

Y yo a ti –susurró el muchacho acercándola más hacia él con un brazo-.

Hilary se subió sobre Remus, quien estaba sentado a su lado de la cama y lo besó apasionadamente hasta caer hacia atrás. Ambos se sonrieron, y Hil lo volvió a besar. Rodaron por el colchón como niños pequeños, sin dejar de besarse y sin previo aviso, cayeron al suelo dando un golpe seco. Hilary se empezó a reír con descontrol, mientras Remus hacía aullidos de dolor y se frotaba la cabeza.

¿Estás…bien?- preguntó la rubia entre risas-.

¿Tú qué crees?- inquirió él fingiendo enojo-. Estoy en mi habitación, besándome con una rubia hermosa sobre mi cama y acabo de caer al suelo con ella –sonrió-. ¡Obviamente que estoy bien!

Ella rió y lo abrazó fuertemente. Remus la levantó en brazos, y la colocó sobre la cama otra vez, y estaba a punto de besar sus labios, cuando el sonoro ruido de una puerta al abrirse de golpe los sacó a ambos de su mundo enamoradizo. Casi al instante oyeron una risa contagiosa que entre medio de hipidos, canturreaba:

_Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad…_

Remus se asomó por la cortina extrañado, mientras Hilary intentaba ver por detrás de su hombro. Sirius estaba cantando mientras sostenía un peine como micrófono, y Nathaly intentaba mantenerlo de pie a duras penas.

¡Ayúdenme!- jadeó al verlos-.

Remus corrió hacia ella y juntos lograron sentar a Sirius en su cama, quien seguía canturreando la canción de Navidad.

¿Sirius?- inquirió el licántropo confuso; pero el joven no le respondió sino que siguió cantando-. ¡Sirius!- repitió mientras le daba un leve empujón logrando sólo que el morocho soltara una carcajada estridente-. ¿Qué le pasó?- añadió preocupado dirigiéndose a Nat-.

La morena se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de observar a Sirius, quien ahora cantaba a grito pelado el himno nacional.

¿Cómo que no sabes?- le espetó Remus un tanto alterado, mientras intentaba que Sirius dejara de bailar como un pollo-.

Bueno, es obvio que está un poco ebrio… -respondió Nathaly, pero al ver como Sirius empezaba a decir que era genial ser un pollo, añadió-. Bueno, tal vez demasiado ebrio; pero lo que no entiendo es por qué está así… fuimos a Las Tres Escobas, pero ¡sólo tomó un vaso de vodka! Y encima del suave… ya sabes que Rosmerta no los hace muy pesados…

El castaño frunció levemente el entrecejo, mientras Hilary lo ayudaba a que Sirius se quedara quieto y sentado en la cama.

¿Estás segura que no bebió nada más?- inquirió la rubia-.

No, estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo…

¿Y de repente se puso así?- preguntó Remus con curiosidad-.

Sí –contestó la morocha, inclinándose hacia delante para evitar que Sirius cayera hacia atrás-. Empezó a decir cosas que no tenían sentido, y se puso raro…

Ya veo –asintió el castaño con un aire misterioso-.

Nathaly… Nat… -susurró Sirius mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro tontamente, e intentaba levantarse. Le tomó un brazo a la morocha y añadió-. Nathaly…estás tan linda… eres tan linda… dame… un beso… -se inclinó hacia ella para tratar de rozar sus labios, pero ella se lo impidió-.

¡No, Sirius¡Estás ebrio!

¿Ebrio yo?- repitió el moreno soltando una breve risa-. Yo no… estoy… ebrio… mi vida… sólo un poco mareado… -soltó una carcajada a la vez que la tomaba de la cintura para arrastrarla hacia él-.

Suéltala –le ordenó Remus con enfado, separando a la joven de él-. Nathaly, Hilary… -añadió-. Vayan tranquilas; yo me ocuparé de Sirius

Pero… -protestó Nat-.

Tú ve –repitió el castaño-.

No, me quedo con él –negó la morena sentándose junto al chico-. No puedo dejarlo en este estado…

Si, sí… -murmuró Sirius recostándose sobre el hombro de la chica, mientras la abrazaba-Quédate… no quiero que… te vayas… no, no…

¡Yo me ocupo, Nathaly!- dijo Remus visiblemente enojado-. ¡Suéltala! –volvió a decir, tirando de la muchacha para separarla-.

¡No!- gritó Sirius estirando los brazos para intentar que Nathaly no se fuera de su lado-. ¡Quédate!

No, Sirius –dijo Remus fulminándolo con la mirada-. Ella se irá, al igual que Hilary -tomó a ambas chicas de un brazo y tiró de ellas hacia la puerta-.

No, Remus, espera… -protestó Nat intentando que el muchacho no le cerrara la puerta en la cara-. ¡Yo quiero cuidarlo!

Que no, Nathaly –le espetó éste fríamente, cosa muy extraña en él-. Adiós –añadió, dándole un breve beso a Hil y cerrando la puerta-. ¡A ti te voy a agarrar!- chilló dirigiéndose hacia Sirius con rabia-.

¿Qué?- inquirió éste con una fingida inocencia borrachera más falsa que un galleon blanco-.

¡No te hagas el borrachito conmigo!- exclamó Remus apuntándolo con el dedo-. ¡Se muy bien que estás perfectamente en tus cabales¡A mí no me engañas¡No tienes el más mínimo olor a alcohol, y además con un vaso de vodka es imposible que te emborraches¡Sólo finges estarlo para que Nathaly te venga a cuidar y te hagas el tonto para poder besarla y de más!

Sirius suspiró, derrotado

¿Tan obvio soy?- preguntó con una sonrisa-.

¡Como te conozco!- dijo el castaño sentándose a su lado, un poco más calmado-. Eres como un libro abierto para mí…

¡Pero eres malo!- protestó el morocho dándole un empujón a su amigo-. ¿Por qué la echaste?

Porque ella no se merece que en un día como hoy, tú te aproveches de ella

Pero¡si no me iba aprovechar de ella!- replicó el joven-.

No, claro… sólo ibas a tocarla un poco fingiendo ser un borracho

Sirius sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Esa chica me trae loco –suspiró luego de unos segundos-. Haría cualquier cosa por tenerla

Remus rió. Era tan raro ver a Sirius enamorado como si McGonnagal se pusiera a desfilar en ropa interior sobre la mesa de profesores.

------------------------------------------------

James, aún me falta el último capítulo de Transformaciones… -protestó Lily-.

Lily, luego lo repasas… -susurró James distraído mientras cerraba los ojos y le acariciaba la larga cabellera rojiza a ella-.

No, te dije que sería sólo un rato; y ya han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos –dijo la ojiverde con enfado-.

¡Si apenas han pasado veinte! Eres exagerada ¿eh?- sonrió él abriendo los ojos para observarla allí, con la cabeza sobre su hombro y sus piernas flexionadas delicadamente sobre el césped oscuro-.

Da igual¡tengo que estudiar! Además, si nos pesca Filch… -se estremeció-. Recuerda que soy delegada y prefecta –añadió un segundo después-.

No nos va a pescar, linda¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Que no me llames linda –dijo Lily mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado-.

Bueno, preciosa –sonrió James, a lo que recibió una mirada enfadada por parte de su novia-.

Por favor, James –se separó de él poniéndose de rodillas y juntando sus manos en señal de rezo mientras hacía pucheritos-. ¿Podemos ir al castillo¿Podemos¿Podemos?

Lily, aún falta mucho tiempo para los exámenes –respondió el joven sin dejar de mirarla. Se veía tan linda iluminada por la luz de la luna sobre el césped de los terrenos, que ni siquiera sabía muy bien lo que decía-. ¿Para qué quieres estudiar?

¿Estás bromeando?- inquirió la pelirroja-. ¡Sólo falta un mes¡¿Acaso te parece poco?!

Es mucho tiempo –contestó James encogiéndose de hombros a lo que Lily lo fulminó con la mirada-. Vale, vamos al castillo –añadió resoplando, mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba a Lily a levantarse-.

Pero no te enojes…

No me enojo

Sí, te enojaste… -insistió ella-.

Si quieres que me enoje, me enojo –sonrió James divertido-.

No, prefiero que estés así… -lo abrazó dulcemente-. Eres más tierno que enfadado, y eso que enfadado aún sigues siendo tierno… -rió y le dio un beso sobre los labios-.

Ay, Lily, Lily –dijo él sonriente mientras negaba con la cabeza y la atraía a la pelirroja hacia sí de la cintura-. ¿No te cansas de volverme tan loco?

No, porque tú me vuelves loca a mí; y de algún lado tengo que defenderme ¿no?

James rió y la besó antes de que ella se subiera a cocochito (N/A: ya saben, cuando alguien se sube arriba de otro sobre su espalda xD) y se encaminaran juntos hacia el castillo.

* * *

**Hasta ahí (:**

**no se que les parecio... a mi sigue sin convencerme xD **

**dúganme que opinan apretando el GO de abajo y poniendo un comentario (:**

**se los agradezco muchooo! **

**espero que nos escribamos pronto... !**

**besos! ; suerteeee!!!!!**


	16. EXTASIS

**HOLAAAA !!!! siii volví después de tanto tiempo! Les pido 7000 disculpas ! u.u ; es q no lo lograba terminar al cap con todo esto de los estudios... y encima no me venía la inspiración T.T aii no saben lo nerviosa que estuve estos días intentando terminarlo u.u ; pero al fin ya está listo! ; les ruego q me perdonen u.u... y también les comunico que este es el ANTEÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! sí, señores, el anteúltimo O ; perdonen por no habérselos dicho antes... es q no lo tenía planeado xD ; pero ahora se como terminar todo (Y) y estoy muy feliz con el final (: ; aunq todavía no lo he volcado a la hoja, lo tengo en mi cabeza :D ; así q hagánme el favorcito de DEJAR REVIEWS ! vamos, vamos a todos los que leen! es el anteúltimo capítulo gente!! aii estoy tan emocionada xD jaja, me va a costar muchísimo dejar a estos personajes u.u... igualmente estoy trabajando en otro fic de los Mero que muy pronto publicaré aquí :) en fin, basta de charla y... a responder reviews! **

**_Floor. :_ Me alegro q te guste! ; aquíe stoy subiendo :) ojalá te guste el cap! suerte y gracias x tu review:D**

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_ jajaja xD ojalá existiera un merodeador para cada una! u.u ; yo tmb qierooo! xD jaja, me divertí mucho escribiendo la "falsa borrachera" de Sirius :P fue realmente bueno (Y) me alegro q te haya gustado el cap! de verdad! es tan genial que la gente te diga su opinión sobre el fic... principalmente cuando son tan buenas críticas como las tuyas! te juro que me animas a seguir escribiendo! (jaja, seguro decis: noooo! q no escriba mas esa loca xD jaja!) muchas gracias x tu R&R :) toda la suerte **

**_miriam g2:_** **jajajaja xD como me reí con lo de "miriam pone cara de perrito degollado" xD jaja, q risa :P no ruegues más que aquí está el cap! ojalá te guste mucho es el anteúltimo ! gracias x tu review! un besoo**

**_Natievans14:_ wow! te lees los caps 4 o 5 vcs? es porq están buenos o porque no los entiendes? seguro q es por lo segundo u.u se q escribo mal u.u jaja xD no, wow! me impresiona :) me alegra q te guste tanto ! aii me haces feliz jaja xD gracias x tu review!**

**_Aguss... :_ jaja, si Sirius ya es raro de por si xD pero bueno, todos tenemos nuestras rareces (?) xD jaja, me alegra mucho q te guste el fic! gracias x tu R&R!**

**_Armelle Potter:_** **jaja, si de Sirius nunca te esperes nada... nunca sabes q va a pasar! xD jaja, gracias x tu review! un beso :D**

**_mary riera:_ wow! q bueno q te hayas leido los 15 cap! ; me alegra q te guste, de encerio... saludos! y gracias x tu review:D**

**_ine:_ me alegra q te guste! suerte con tu historia! ;) besos! gracias x tu review!**

**Ahora si, los dejo con el cap :) ; nos vemos abajo!**

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**EXTASIS**_

_(EXTASIS)_

¡Ay creo que moriré de tanto estudiar!-chilló Nathaly dramáticamente, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su libro de Encantamientos-.

Y a mi se me quemarán las neuronas en cualquier momento –murmuró Peter a su lado, quien estaba leyendo y releyendo el mismo libro con nerviosismo-. ¡Repetiré de curso!-añadió muy alterado dejando caer el libro al suelo-.

Deja de decir pavadas, Wortmail –dijo James haciendo un gesto con la mano como para no darle importancia, mientras que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de una estudiosa Lily-. Es una papa

¡Para ti será una papa, pero para mí es tan difícil como preparar una poción de trescientos ingredientes!- chilló Peter escandalizado-.

Ya, Wortmail, cállate –bostezó Sirius mientras estiraba los brazos-. Pones nervioso a cualquiera

¿Quieren hacerme el favor de cerrar la boca un momento?- inquirió la pelirroja levantando la vista de su libro visiblemente histérica-. Intento estudiar

¡Pero si ya te lo sabes de memoria!- replicó Nathaly levantando la cabeza muy despeinada-. No entiendo ni para qué estudias…

Lily la miró con un gesto de incredulidad, pero posiblemente pensó que perdería tiempo discutiendo porque volvió a su trabajo. Unos minutos más tarde, sonó el timbre haciendo que Lily y Peter chillaran como maniáticos por todo el camino hacia el Gran Salón para realizar la evaluación de Encantamientos.

¡Ay, no¡Creo que olvidé un hechizo en mis apuntes del año pasado!- exclamó la ojiverde desesperada intentando correr hacia la sala común; pero James la atajó antes-.

Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien –le susurró-. Vas a ver que vas a tener una gran E en tu hoja –sonrió mirándola a los ojos-.

Pero olvide… -empezó ella, pero al ver la mirada de su novio desistió-.

Vamos, Lily, deja de ser tan quisquillosa y entra al Gran Salón que los examinadores nos están mirando feo… -murmuró el joven mirando de reojo a los cuatro examinadores que estaban delante de una mesa alargada frente a los asientos y efectivamente los miraban raro-.

¿Me estás llamando quisquillosa?- inquirió la pelirroja con tono enfadado-.

Quisquillosa o no te amo igual –respondió James en tono romántico cosa que hizo que Lily soltara un pequeño suspiro-.

No me digas eso que me haces olvidar todo y me vas a hacer reprobar…

James rió y se acercó a ella para besarla, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y ella enroscaba sus brazos en el cuello de él. Pero de repente, una voz chillona interrumpió su mundo de maripositas de colores.

Ejem, ejem… me parece que no está bien un comportamiento como este en estos momentos, señorita Evans y señor Potter.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y pudieron ver que el profesor Flitwick los miraba atentamente, pero con gesto pícaro.

Lo sentimos, profesor –se disculpó Lily rápidamente. Sus mejillas ardían-. No… quisimos…

Descuide, señorita Evans –la tranquilizó el hombre-. Será mejor que se vayan a sentar… -añadió empujándolos en direcciones opuestas, y antes de alejarse hacia donde estaban los examinadores, les hizo un gesto dando a entender que los vigilaba-.

Suerte, princesa –le susurró el muchacho de lentes mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se dirigía hacia un banco especialmente apartado-.

Lily sonrió y se encaminó en sentido contrario, chocando con varios compañeros que le desearon buena suerte.

----------------------------------------------

¡Remus¡Amigo¿Alguna vez te dije que te quiero mucho?

¿Qué quieres, Nathaly?- inquirió el muchacho levantando la vista de sus apuntes de pociones-.

La morocha bufó, y se sentó junto a él.

¿Tan obvia soy?

Remus rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza

Me haces acordar a Sirius. Es tan transparente y obvio que no necesito la legeremancia para adivinar que está pensando.

La chica suspiró.

No me hables de él… -pidió-.

¿Por qué?

Porque me hace mal –lo miró a los ojos-. Ay, Remus, ya no se qué hacer. ¿Tú crees que debo darle una oportunidad? Es que me da miedo… ¿Y si me vuelve a engañar?- puso cara de frustración-.

Yo creo que deberías dársela –respondió el joven. Nathaly lo miró atentamente como esperando un por qué-. Conozco muy bien a Sirius; él es como un hermano para mí y sé que no te defraudaría. Lo que hizo… bueno, lo hizo porque es un poco torpe y no se da cuenta de las cosas –sonrió-. Pero es bueno, un poco tonto, pero bueno –Nathaly sonrió-. Podría jurarte que jamás quiso hacerte daño.

Pero… ¿él me quiere de verdad?

Sí –asintió el licántropo-. ¡Mira si no te va a querer que se hizo pasar por borracho para que estés con él…!

¿QUÉ?- gritó Nat con los ojos abiertos de par en par-.

Remus comprendió que había metido la pata bien, pero bien al fondo.

Eh… ¿qué dije?- preguntó inocentemente haciéndose el distraído-.

No te hagas el tonto, Remus –dijo la morena-. ¿Cómo es eso de que Sirius se hizo el borracho para estar conmigo?

Ehh… bueno, nada… -balbuceó el muchacho. En aquel momento habría querido que lo tragara la tierra-.

O me cuentas o me cuentas –lo amenazó Nathaly entrecerrando los ojos-.

Creo que te equivocaste… me pusiste las dos opciones iguales –sonrió Remus tontamente-.

¡Remus!

Está bien, está bien… -suspiró-. ¿Recuerdas cuando Sirius fue contigo a Hogsmade y que volvió borracho?- ella asintió-. Bueno, en realidad, no estaba borracho; fingió estarlo para que tú te quedaras con él… pero como yo soy muy astuto, me dí cuenta de sus intenciones y arruiné su plan –sonrió satisfecho-.

¿Me estás queriendo decir que el tarado de tu amigo me engañó fingiendo estar ebrio para que yo me preocupara por él y me quedara a su lado?- inquirió la muchacha con furia-.

Eh… más o menos... –contestó él sonriendo falsamente-.

¡YO LO MATO!- chilló Nathaly mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y se disponía a salir por la puerta de la biblioteca; pero Remus fue más rápido y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente tirándole de la túnica-.

Tranquila, Nathaly, que Madame Pince nos echará y créeme que quiero ser buenito con ella, o sino no me dará privilegios como comer chocolate en la biblioteca… -le susurró Remus mientras miraba atentamente por si Madame Pince los observaba-.

¿Te deja comer chocolate aquí?- dijo la morocha recelosa. El castaño asintió orgullosamente-. ¡Maldito! Una vez estaba comiendo una pequeña barra de chocolate y me sacó a patadas… -se quedó unos segundos callada acordándose de los chillidos de la bibliotecaria aquel día, hasta que volvió a reaccionar-. ¡Lo voy a matar¡¿Es que acaso no tiene idea de cómo me preocupé por su estado¡Awwww!- intentó volver a parase, pero él se lo volvió a impedir-.

Tranquilízate, Nat, lo hizo porque te quiere…

¡Si me quisiera no estaría preocupándome haciéndose pasar por un borracho demente!

¿Ves lo que te digo? No lo hace de malo… ¡lo que pasa es que no piensa cuando hace las cosas! Sólo pensaba en tenerte a su lado…

¡O sea que lo único que le importa es que yo esté disponible para él¿Lo ves, Remus¡A él le importa un bledo si yo me pongo mal o no!

¿Quieren hacer el favor de dejar de gritar?- murmuró una voz enfadada a sus espaldas-. Me extraña de ti, Remus…

Lo sentimos, Madame Pince –se disculpó éste observándola-. No volverá a ocurrir

Eso espero –susurró la mujer y se alejó, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a Nat-.

¡Deja de gritar o nos echarán!- masculló Remus-.

¡Yo no estaba gritando!- protestó la chica, pero se corrigió al ver la mirada de su amigo-. Bueno, tal vez un poco… ¡pero tampoco para tanto!

Remus sonrió.

Definitivamente eres igual a Sirius

Ya basta, Remus –lo cortó ella-. Yo no me parezco en nada a él. Él es un mentiroso y yo soy una chica decente –puso cara de seriedad extrema-.

Sí, claro –sonrió burlonamente el joven-. Vamos, Nat¡dale una oportunidad¡Está enloquecido contigo! Te juro que jamás lo había visto así con ninguna otra chica. Te quiere de verdad. Y si fingió hacerse el ebrio, fue porque le importas

Nathaly pareció reflexionar.

Ya veré que haré –dijo-.

Hazme caso –le guiñó un ojo-. En fin, saliendo del tema… ¿qué necesitabas?

¿Y qué voy a necesitar¡Que me ayudes a estudiar pociones! Es que Lily está pegada a sus libros y no quiere ayudarme… -hizo pucherito-. Y como tú eres tan inteligente y amable me vas a ayudar ¿no?- sonrió mientras pestañaba coquetamente-.

Está bien, srta. Black –sonrió él-.

Nat le dio un codazo.

------------------------------------------------

James, ya basta. Intento estudiar

Si no te estoy haciendo nada… -se excusó él, mientras deslizaba su dedo índice sobre el cuello de ella apoyado sobre su hombro-.

James, de enserio…

El chico suspiró y se separó de la pelirroja.

Ya no pones tiempo en mí –reclamó-. Pareciera que tu vida dependiera de tus estudios

Lily levantó la vista, pero James la desvío hacia el otro lado dando a entender que estaba enfadado.

No es así –negó ella-.

Si lo es

No –repitió la ojiverde-.

¡Si lo es, Lily!- exclamó él dirigiendo la mirada directo a los ojos verdes de la chica-. ¡Las veinticuatro horas del día estás estudiando constantemente! Ya no piensas en mí, ya no respondes mis besos, ni mis caricias, ni nada… te miro, y ni siquiera me devuelves la mirada –suspiró-. Lo único que te escucho decir es que necesitas estudiar, que no quieres salir a ningún lado por los exámenes y que tienes que ir a la biblioteca a retirar más libros. ¡Entiendo que necesitas estudiar, pero tú entiende que yo también te necesito a ti!- su voz se apagó amargamente, y despegó la mirada-.

Lily se quedó callada. No sabía que decir.

James… -posó una mano sobre su hombro-. Te juro que no me di cuenta. Perdón si te hice mal, es que estoy estresada con todo esto… me enferma saber que estos exámenes dependen de mi futura carrera… de verdad lo lamento, en ningún momento quise hacerte sentir mal… -besó su mejilla dulcemente-. Lo siento… te juro… te juro que no volverá a pasar –una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-.

James no contestó.

James… -susurró ella suavemente olvidándose de sus estudios y tomando el rostro de él para obligarlo a mirarla-. Tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho; y te pido perdón. Te aseguro que no me di cuenta

Está bien –asintió él con un nudo en la garganta. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba decir todo eso que tenía guardado-.

Quiero que me disculpes de verdad –dijo ella mirándolo atentamente-.

James asintió. No podía articular sonido, el nudo en la garganta que estaba formado por la angustia que había tenido por todo aquello y sentirse solo, le hacía daño. Lily lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras le susurraba:

Te quiero, James

Yo también –respondió él devolviéndole el abrazo-.

Si quieres vamos a pasear un rato –propuso ella sonriendo mientras se separaba de él-. ¿Aceptas para recompensar esto?

No puedo negarme –admitió él con una sonrisa, mientras se dejaba levantar de la butaca con la ayuda de ella-.

Juntos atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien les gritó que no volvieran tan tarde pues no les iba a abrir, y se dispusieron a caminar sin un destino fijo.

James…

¿Si?

¿Seguro que me perdonas?

Sí, Lily –dijo él deteniéndose para mirarla directo a los ojos-.

Es que no me doy cuenta, te lo juro… -suspiró ella avanzando un poco más-.

Ya está, Lils, ya está –la cortó su novio tomándola del rostro-. Está todo bien ¿si?

La pelirroja asintió dispuesta a darle un beso, cuando una voz sumamente reconocida, principalmente por James, sonó en el corredor:

¡Estudiantes fuera de la cama!

Ambos se giraron incrédulos. Filch los miraba amenazante con su típica túnica vieja y mohosa color marrón, y a su lado la sra. Norris, su gata, maullaba con furia.

¿De qué habla?- inquirió James-. ¡Si apenas son las siete de la tarde!

¡Las siete y cuatro minutos exactamente!- chilló el hombre señalando un gran reloj enfrente de ellos-.

¿Qué ahora controla los milisegundos también?- dijo el chico burlonamente-.

No te pases de listo, mocoso- murmuró el celador con frialdad-. En los pasillos se puede estar hasta las siete en punto, y con compañía de un profesor y/o persona importante, hasta las siete y cuarto.

¿Ah si¿Y quién dice eso?

Yo –respondió Filch arrugando la nariz-. Así que, malcriados, están castigados.

Disculpe, señor Filch –dijo Lily-. Pero él está conmigo.

¿Y qué importancia tiene eso?- le espetó el hombre con incredulidad, como si pensara que Lily le estaba tomando el pelo-.

Que yo soy prefecta –señaló su insignia que tenía en el pecho-.

¡Me importa muy poco si eres _peficta_ o no¡Están castigados los dos!- bramó-.

¡Prefecta!- exclamó ella con enfado-. P-R-E-F-E-C-T-A –deletreó-. ¿Es que acaso está sordo?

No te atrevas a hablarme así, mocosa desagradecida –murmuró Filch con maldad mientras avanzaba hacia ella-. Podría arrancar cada uno de estos pelos de zanahoria que tienes, así que mucho cuidado –jaló un mechón de pelo rojizo, y Lily hizo una mueca de dolor-.

No tiene derecho a tocarle ni un pelo –intervino James sacando su varita y apuntando al celador, quien retrocedió sorprendido-. Si vuelve a hacer el más mínimo contacto con ella, no dude que se lo informaré al director –tomó la mano de la chica y tiró de ella hacia delante, para obligarla a caminar-. Ah, y antes de que me olvide –añadió girando la cabeza-, antes de criticar los cabellos ajenos, mírense el suyo

Cuando Filch se aseguro que los "mocosos" ya se habían ido, se agarró un mechón de pelo de la parte de atrás y lo examinó como pudo. Bufó. Potter tenía razón¡su cabello estaba hecho un asco! Le hizo señas a su gata para que lo siguiera, estaba decidido: iría a hacerse alguno de esos baños de crema que tanto hablaba su madre.

------------------------------------------

Finalmente, luego de un agotador y largísimo tiempo estudiando, los benditos EXTASIS se acabaron, y los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año pudieron volver a respirar en paz. Parecía como si hubiesen renacido de nuevo luego de una gran batalla. Era increíble poder volver a sonreír tranquilamente durante horas sin tener que temer a sonreír demasiado tiempo y perder tiempo de estudio. Una de las personas más contentas de ello, era James; ya que ahora no podía seguir poniéndose mal por Lily y podía disfrutar junto a ella un triple tiempo más. Peter no cabía de felicidad; y Hilary y Remus también estaban felices de poder respirar un aroma que no fuera a biblioteca o pergamino y tinta, y de poder estar juntos cuanto tiempo quisieran. Los únicos que desentonaban con aquel alegre festín, eran Nat y Sirius. A pesar de que Nathaly estuviera contenta de haber terminado los EXTASIS, su cara no decía lo mismo. Siempre estaba pensante, como si estuviera resolviendo un caso muy difícil en el que no se sabía quién era el culpable. Por otro lado Sirius estaba bajo una falsa actuación de "el mundo es genial", mientras que en realidad pensaba que se estaba muriendo. No podía aguantar más sin estar al lado de aquella morocha que lo volvía loco de pies a cabeza y hacía que en las noches no dejara de pensar en ella. Si bien sabía que ella se moría por estar con él, también sabía que no resultaría fácil volver a estar con ella con lo que él llamaba "en serio". Porque en realidad estaban, estaban juntos cuando se cruzaban miradas, estaban juntos cuando se rozaban y estaban juntos en cada uno de sus remotos sueños de la imaginación; una imaginación que muy pronto se convertiría en realidad. Pero él quería abrazarla y besarla sin temer a nada, y sabía que ella quería lo mismo… la cuestión era cómo lograrlo.

Una de esas mañanas soleadas, de esas en el que todo parece estar perfecto, Sirius oyó que alguien lo llamaba desde abajo y se giró para ver quién era, aunque ya sabía de sobra de quien se trataba. El corazón le dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, mientras que en el estómago le crecían mariposas de todos los colores al confirmar que se trataba de ella.

Sirius… -murmuró subiendo los últimos escalones de la escalera que los separaban-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

El moreno asintió. No podía negarse a aquella mujer; eso le sería imposible.

* * *

**Hasta ahi! **

**SE VIENE EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO GENTEEEEE ! aii yo estoy re emocionada xD jaja, seguro q me toman por loca :P y lo peor es q tienen razon! xD jaja**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! Prometo que si dejan muchos R&R subo rápido el último cap :) ; asi q: EN MARCHAA :D**

**Un besoo para todos! ; gracias a todos los que leen la historia y dejan reviews siempre, y gracias a los q la leen y no dejan comentarios xD pero, porfa! dejen si? es el anteúltimo cap... u.u ; qiero saber q les parece!**

**Sólo hagan click en: GO!**

**Saluudooss :D**


	17. El final de una historia

**HOLAAAA ! aaaii x fin pude volver! con todo esto del colegio no pude hacer nada xx ; aunq también tengo q confesar q no me venía bien la inspiración para terminarlo y tenía miedo de hacerlo x) ; es q no lo qería terminar T.T lo voy a extrañar muucho u.u xq este fue un fic q mayormente me gustó como quedó y se que va a sonar tonto pero, me encariñé mucho con estos personajes :$ odio abandonarlos, pero se que siempre estarán en este fic :) y cuando sea viejita me voy a acordar de ellos (?) jajaja xD En fin, gente, aunque me cueste decirlo... les dejo el último, el last, el final o como quieran decirle de este fic snif snif u.u Ojalá les guste,, y llegue a los 100 reviews (LL ! (y si son más, mejor:D jaja xD) 96 reviews hasta el momento gente! O.O son un montón para mí, con la primera historia que publiqué... me siento muy orgullosa y feliz y quiero agradecerles de todo corazón todos los reviews, todo el apoyo y por todo lo que hicieron para lograr todo esto que me hace sentir tan bien que no sé que decir ! jaja. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews siempre, a los que dejaron algunas veces, a los que dejaron sólo una vez, a los que siguieron la historia, a los que la criticaron, a todos! xD Muchas gracias de verdad:)**

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**El final de una historia**_

_(The end of a story)_

Sirius volvió a asentir inconcientemente, esperando a que ella hablara. Nathaly tomó aire antes de hablar:

¿Por qué lo hiciste? –el moreno la observó sin comprender-. ¿Porqué hiciste eso?-añadió-.

No entiendo de qué me hablas –dijo él sin abandonar aquella mirada extrañada-.

No te hagas el tonto –le espetó ella-. Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando

No, la verdad es que no lo sé –respondió el joven ligeramente enfadado porque no le dijera bien las cosas-. Y no me hago el tonto

Pues lo parece

Mira, si has venido a discutir ya puedes irte –suspiró Sirius haciendo un gesto como para que se fuera-. No tengo las más mínimas ganas de pelear

Pues entonces dime por qué rayos hiciste eso

¡¿El qué?!- inquirió el moreno impaciente-.

¡Lo de fingir emborracharte para que yo me quedara contigo!- exclamó Nat-.

Sirius abrió y cerró varias veces la boca hasta decidir qué decir.

¿Quién te dijo eso?

No importa quién, la cuestión es por qué lo hiciste

¿No es obvio?- repuso él volviendo a adoptar aquel aire impaciente-.

No, porque sino no te lo estaría preguntando –suspiró-. Bueno, en realidad la persona que me lo dijo me dio la razón, pero quiero que salga de tu boca

¿Qué salga qué?

¡El por qué hiciste eso!- chilló ella-.

¿Quieres que te diga por qué fingí estar borracho?- inquirió el muchacho-. ¡¿Quieres que te lo diga?!

¡Sí!

¡Lo hice porque te amo¡Porque estaba harto de desear estar contigo cada segundo de mi vida y no poder hacerlo¡Pero la cuestión es que mi plan falló gracias a mi querido amigo Remus, quien se dio cuenta y te echó!- tomó aire, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente-. ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?- le espetó con furia-.

Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber –respondió con una sonrisa en los labios-.

Se colgó de su cuello y lo besó. Aplausos y silbidos salieron de la nada e hicieron que la pareja se separara. Bajo ellos había por lo menos veinte personas festejando su escena con alegría y con caras de que por fin había pasado.

¿Tú llamaste a toda esa gente?- preguntó Sirius sonriente-.

No –negó ella incrédula-. Pero al menos serán testigos de nuestro amor –añadió riendo-.

¿Eso significa que...?

Sí, eso significa que quiero estar contigo, Sirius

Éste sintió como si una ola de felicidad lo ahogaba infinitamente. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y alzó a Nat con sus brazos para besarla nuevamente, mientras la gente seguía festejando.

Te amo, princesa

Y yo a ti –sonrió la morocha mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente-.

¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Una voz autoritaria y firme sonó en medio del festín y todos se giraron para ver a la profesora McGonnagal vestida con una túnica a cuadrillé color marrón y frunciendo el entrecejo.

¿Qué es esta nueva moda de hacer una escena exhibicionista?- inquirió avanzando hacia la pareja-.

Por favor, Minerva, no seas tan dura –le reprochó una voz sumamente divertida desde el otro extremo. Albus Dumbledore, avanzaba hacia la muchedumbre arrastrando su túnica violácea y haciendo que produciera un ligero "frú-frú"-. Hay que dejar que el amor florezca desde lo más íntimo de nuestro ser hacia el exterior –sonrió al ver que Sirius y Nathaly se ruborizaban-.

Pero, Albus… -protestó la profesora-.

Tengo algo que comunicarles a los alumnos –informó el director ignorando por completo a la mujer, quien se molestó ante tal contestación pero lo disimuló por completo- Para finalizar el año de colegio, he decidido armar en vez de una ceremonia común, una fiesta de despedida para los alumnos de séptimo; y como hay que disfrutar cada segundo que les queda, durará toda la noche –los alumnos aplaudieron contentos, mientras el profesor sonreía-. Por favor, asegúrense de avisarles a los demás. –se dispuso a dar media vuelta, pero se detuvo-. Ah, y antes de que me olvide, señorita Raider, espero que usted y sus amigas armen otro espléndido show –Nat lo miró perpleja-. Excelente –sonrió Dumbledore como si la chica hubiese aceptado encantada-. Que tengan un bonito día.

----------------------------------------------------

¿Un baile¿De despedida¿Con nosotras cantando¿Acaso Dumbledore quiere que me tire de la torre de Astronomía?

Tranquilízate, Lily –dijo Hilary intentando apaciguarla-. Ya lo hemos hecho una vez¿qué nos hará una vez más?

Hil tiene razón –intervino Sirius mientras jugueteaba con una pluma entre los dedos y con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello a Nat-. Además son fantásticas. Será una gran fiesta –añadió con aire soñador-.

Y será la última –suspiró Remus observando los jardines a través de la ventana de la sala común-. ¿Se imaginan la vida sin este castillo?

La verdad es que no –respondió Nat apoyándose sobre Sirius-. Pero tendremos que afrontarlo¿verdad?

Supongo que sí –contestó James recostándose en su sillón-.

¡Vamos, arriba el ánimo!- sonrió la rubia poniéndose de pie-. Me voy a preparar algunas cosas para el show¿vienen chicas?

Sólo irán si aceptan ir con nosotros al baile¿verdad, Padfoot?- dijo James sonriente, mientras su amigo asentía con una sonrisa-.

Mmm… no sé¿tú que opinas, Lils¿Crees que deberíamos ir con ellos?- le preguntó la morocha a su amiga con aire divertido-.

No lo sé –admitió la pelirroja siguiéndole el juego a Nat-. Yo había quedado con Severus Snape… -ambas rieron al ver la cara de espanto de James-.

Espero que no aceptes o tendré que matarme –comentó éste mientras su novia reía y lo besaba dulcemente en la mejilla-.

Tú irás conmigo ¿verdad?- le preguntó Remus con desconfianza a Hilary-.

¿Y con quién más piensas que voy a ir¿Con el hombre de las nieves?- dijo ella a modo de respuesta mientras se alejaba con las chicas hacia los dormitorios-.

-------------------------------------------------

Los días que faltaban para el día final, pasaron tan rápido que muchos apoyaban a Lily al decir que el tiempo era el corredor más rápido del mundo. Nadie de séptimo año aún entendía que luego de aquella misma noche, se acabaría su mundo colegial, o, como había planteado Hilary con mucha razón, no querían entenderlo.

El reloj de la mesita de luz de Lily dio las ocho en punto de la noche. La habitación de las chicas, comparada con otros días, era un completo desastre. Sobre el acolchado de Nathaly, había tantas túnicas y vestidos que si los hubiese vendido se hubiese hecho millonaria; mientras que las demás tenías lápices labiales de diferentes colores esparcidos por el suelo y varios accesorios desparramados por ahí.

¿Alguien ha visto mi sombra dorada? Porque no la encuentro…

¿Y cómo pretendes encontrarla con todo este desorden?- le espetó Lily desde el baño. Hacía aproximadamente una hora que estaba allí adentro, de modo que luego de golpearle la puerta veintitrés veces y amenazarla con meter su cabello en el inodoro sin que diera resultado, las chicas se habían resignado a arreglarse en la habitación-.

Gracias por tu apoyo, Lils –murmuró Hilary con ironía mientras se metía más y más debajo de su cama en busca de la sombra-. ¡Aquí estás!- exclamó al fin, saliendo de allí un tanto despeinada pero sonriente-.

¿Ya están listas chicas?- preguntó Samantha mientras caminaba hacia ellas con paso elegante. Llevaba una túnica verde botella brillante y zapatos de charol bastante altos, mientras que su cabello estaba recogido con elegancia, y de los costados le salían varios rulos. Realmente estaba preciosa-. ¿No estoy divina?- añadió girando sobre sí misma y pestañeando varias veces-.

Estás genial –sonrió Hil-. ¿Con quién vas?

Con un muchacho de Ravenclaw, Lucas Bragton –respondió no muy animada-. No es que sea feo, pero… es un poco bobo… -suspiró-. En fin, tú vas con Remus¿verdad?- la rubia asintió-. Me lo suponía. Estás hermosa –sonrió observándola-.

Gracias –repuso ella ruborizándose. Vestía una túnica dorada con retazos en negro brillante, mientras que en los pies llevaba sandalias negras. Su cabello estaba suelto y lacio, y encima tenía una bincha haciendo juego con el traje-.

¿Y qué hay de mí?- inquirió Nat poniéndose de pie ya que estaba sentada sobre la cama maquillándose-.

¡Luces espectacular!- exclamaron Sam y Hil a coro-.

La morena sonrió y movió un poco su túnica azulada haciendo que a la luz diera tonalidades violáceas. En los pies llevaba tacos altos de color azul oscuro y su cabello estaba recogido en un gran rodete enroscado con una cinta del color del vestido.

¿Por qué no me avisaron que ya eran las ocho de la noche?- dijo Lily saliendo del baño al fin y caminando con un poco de dificultad hacia ellas ya que eran zapatos muy altos-.

Hace años que te estamos llamando, pero tú no te dignas a salir –dijo Nat burlonamente-. Pero veo que ha valido la pena el sacrificio- añadió observándola-.

Sí, estás bellísima, Lily- asintió Caroline aproximándose hacia ellas-.

Caro, llevaba una túnica color marrón chocolate bastante opaca, en los pies sandalias a juego y su cabello suelto formando ondas naturales. En cambio, Lily, tenía una bonita túnica plateada muy llamativa, zapatos grises en los pies y su rojiza mata de pelo suelta y lacia con un bonito detalle de un moño del mismo color de la túnica.

En fin¿vamos yendo?- preguntó Hilary, quien ya había terminado de colocarse la sombra-.

Claro –repuso Caroline-.

Todas bajaron las escaleras un tanto emocionadas. Caro se encontró con un muchacho de sexto enseguida y se despidió de ellas con la mano. En cambio, Hilary, Lily y Nathaly se quedaron un tanto perplejas al no ver a sus respectivas parejas en la sala.

Tal vez aún no han terminado de cambiarse… -comentó Sam intentando animarlas al ver sus caras de decepción-. O tal vez ya se fueron al Gran Salón…

No, no –negó Lily-. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos todos aquí… y además, ellos se cambian tres mil veces más rápido que nosotras… no entiendo qué pasó… -añadió frunciendo el entrecejo-.

Esperemos un poco… –propuso Hil-.

¡Que va!- exclamó Nat caminando hacia el retrato-. ¡Vamos a la fiesta! Tal vez los encontremos allí, y sino ellos irán para allá¿cuál es el problema?

Las demás chicas se encogieron de hombros para luego seguirla. Al llegar al Gran Salón no pudieron contener un grito de asombro al ver su decoración. Había velas de colores flotando por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos, guirnaldas colorinches por todos lados, una enorme bola de boliche flotante en el centro y un escenario donde se encontraba generalmente la mesa principal, lo bastante amplio como para que se parara un elefante en él. En vez de las comunes mesas de las casas, había pequeños mostradores en donde se podía servir comida y bebidas.

Esto es increíble –susurró Hil sonriente mientras observaba todo a su alrededor-.

¡Sammy!- chilló una voz cercana. Un joven de cabellos negros se acercaba corriendo hacia ellas-. ¡Luces hermosa¿Cómo estás?

Que no me llames _Sammy_… -rezongó ella entre dientes-. ¿Bien y tú?-añadió con una fingida voz alegre-.

¡Muy bien!- exclamó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía demasiado emocionado de tener a Sam como pareja-. ¿Vienes?

Uhmm… sí, claro –repuso ella sin mucho entusiasmo-. Adiós chicas, nos veremos luego… -añadió mientras era arrastrada por Lucas con cara de cansancio-.

¿Dónde se habrán metido estos chicos?- inquirió Lily mirando hacia todos lados-. No creo que nos hayan dejado plantadas… -empezó con voz amenazante-.

Cálmate, Lils –dijo Nat-. Ya aparecerán

¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquila¿Acaso sabes algo?- la interrogó la pelirroja-. ¿Y si se fueron con otras chicas¿Y si James se está besando con una rubia despampanante detrás del escenario y yo no me doy cuenta¿Y si se cayeron de la escalera y se rompieron el cráneo¿Y si los secuestró un platillo volador para investigar sus ADN¿Y si…?

¡Ya Lily, deja de exagerar!- la cortó la morocha mientras Hilary reía-. Te tomas las cosas muy en serio

¿Y qué quieres que piense si mi novio no aparece?- le espetó la ojiverde-.

Su amiga rodó los ojos y le tomó la mano a Hil.

Vamos, busquemos algo para tomar –murmuró arrastrándola hacia un mostrador cercano-.

¡Hey¿Y qué hay de mí?- gritó Lily observando como se alejaban-. ¿No van a pedirme que las acompañe?- las chicas se perdieron en la multitud sin darle señas de haberla escuchado-. ¡Amigas!- bufó mientras se encaminaba hacia el lado contrario-.

Realmente estaba muy preocupada por los demás, principalmente por James. ¿Cómo era posible que sus amigas no mostraran el más mínimo interés en saber qué era lo que había pasado¿Sabrían algo de algo y no querían decírselo? No sabía que pensar. Se mordió el labio con preocupación. James no se había ido con ninguna otra chica ¿verdad? No, no… él la quería. Sí, él la quería… _¡Vamos, Lily, deja de pensar que te está engañando!_, se dijo a sí misma, _él nunca te haría eso ¿verdad?_ Pero en aquellos momentos ya no estaba tan segura. ¿Y si la estaba engañando desde hacía meses y ella como una tonta se había creído todo el cuento de que la amaba? Le dio un vuelco el corazón y sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar cosas raras si quería conservar su maquillaje. Intentó serenarse, y regresó por donde había venido en busca de Hil y Nat. Una suave música había comenzado a sonar. Era lenta y romántica e hizo que muchas parejas se pusieran a bailar dificultando el paso de Lily.

Con permiso, por favor –susurraba cada vez que pasaba entre parejas-.

Entonces, de la nada pudo distinguir una cabellera semirubia entre la multitud. Se abalanzó para llegar a ella haciendo que varias personas soltaran quejidos de indignación.

¡Peter!- exclamó ella al llegar junto a él-.

El chico, quien estaba llenándose sus regordetas manos de chocolates del mostrador, se giró para ver quien lo llamaba.

¡Ah, eras tú Lily!- dijo con voz chillona mientras sonreía-. Luces muy bien

Gracias –repuso ella-. Busco a James y los demás¿sabes dónde están?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

Dijeron que tenían que hacer algo importante y… -arrugó la frente intentando pensar-. ¡Ah sí! Me dijeron que te dijera no te preocuparas porque luego vendrían

¿Qué tipo de cosa importante?

No lo sé –respondió él volviendo a encogerse de hombros-.

Está bien –se mordió el labio intentando pensar para luego suspirar-. ¿Has visto a Hil y a Nat?

Para nada –respondió Peter negando con la cabeza-.

De acuerdo. Eh… gracias, Peter

No hay de qué –murmuró éste. Entonces, al asegurarse de que Lily se había ido y que nadie lo observaba, se metió todos los chocolates que tenía en el bolsillo y se alejó silbando-.

¡Ouch!- exclamó un muchacho especialmente alto al notar que Lily lo estaba pisando-.

Oh, disculpa, no me di cuenta… -balbuceó ella. Estaba tan ocupada intentando encontrar a sus amigas y a los chicos que no se fijaba muy bien por dónde caminaba-.

Pues ten más cuidado –le espetó el chico un poco molesto, mientras se alejaba arrastrando a una muchacha rubia y bajita con él-.

La ojiverde asintió sin prestarle mucha atención y poniéndose en puntitas de pie para buscar por encima de la multitud. De pronto, le pareció distinguir una cabellera negra y despeinada cerca de un grupo de chicas que reían tontamente mientras tomaban licuados frutales.

Ah, no, yo lo mato… -susurró ella con furia al ver que el chico abrazaba a una muchacha muy esbelta. Apartó a tres personas a codazos hasta llegar a él-. JAMES POTTER¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!-chilló girando bruscamente al joven quien la miró con ojos desorbitados, al igual que la chica morena de su lado. Definitivamente no se parecía en nada a James. Tenía una gran nariz y ojos saltones, además de un gran lunar en la mejilla-. Oh… lo siento, te confundí con otra persona… -se disculpó Lily sintiéndose enrojecer de vergüenza-. Lo lamento, de verdad… -repitió mientras salía de allí lo más rápido posible-.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida y haber confundido a James con aquel tipo? Definitivamente tenía que calmarse, ya lo encontraría. Lo malo era que también había perdido a sus amigas, de modo que estaba sola. Estaba lamento no haberse quedado con Peter, cuando una luz fosforescente apareció en el escenario cegándole la vista. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente para tapar la luz. Sólo podía distinguir un figura borrosa que se movía un poco y a otra que había salido de la nada. De pronto, una melodía suave y pegadiza se oyó, y varias chicas gritaron. Lily pasó entre el medio de la gente para ver mejor; pero sólo lograba ver a una figura no identificada que parecía estar tocando una especie guitarra y a otra que movía el pie al compás de la música. Entonces, la luz cegadora se apagó y otra más tenue y clara hizo su aparición permitiéndole a la pelirroja poder ver:

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful **(Los hilos en tus ojos que los coloran maravillosos)

**  
Stop me and steal my breath **(Me paran y roban mi aliento)

**Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky **(Las esmeraldas desde las montañas empujan hacia el cielo)

**Never revealing their depth **(Nunca revelando su profundidad)

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a James cantando y además tan guapo. Llevaba una túnica negra a rayas rojizas y su cabello estaba un tanto mojado dándole un toque demasiado sensual. A su lado, Nathaly tocaba la guitarra y Hilary a su lado la acompañaba. Mientras tanto, del otro lado, Sirius vestido con una túnica escarlata brillante y también muy guapo, junto a Remus quien vestía una túnica color champagne muy resplandeciente, cantaban con un micrófono haciendo de coro.

**Tell me that we belong together** (Dime que estaremos juntos)

**Dress it up with the trappings of love** (Arréglalo con arreos de amor)

**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips** (Seré cautivado, colgaré de tus labios)

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above** (En vez de la horca de pena que cuelga de arriba)

James, hizo aparecer de la nada con su varita, un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y descendió del escenario, mientras continuaba cantando:

**I'll be your cryin' shoulder **(Seré el hombro de tu llanto)

**I'll be love suicide **(Seré el suicidio de amor)

Empezó a caminar entre el medio de la multitud, que chillaba y se apartaba para dejarlo pasar.

**I'll be better when I'm older **(Seré mejor cuando esté más viejo)

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life **(Seré el más grande admirador de tu vida)

Avanzó con elegancia hacia Lily, quien lo observaba boquiabierta, mientras aún sostenía el ramo en su mano.

**Rain falls angry on the tin roof **(La lluvia cae enojada sobre el techo de estaño)

**As we lie awake in my bed **(Como mentimos despiertos en mi cama)

**You're my survival, you're my living proof **(Eres mi sobrevivencia, eres mi prueba viviente)

**My love is alive and not dead **(Mi amor está vivo y no muerto)

Al llegar junto a ella, le entregó el ramo mientras le tomaba la mano sin dejar de cantar.

**Tell me that we belong together** (Dime que estaremos juntos)

**Dress it up with the trappings of love** (Arréglalo con arreos de amor)

**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips** (Seré cautivado, colgaré de tus labios)

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above** (En vez de la horca de pena que cuelga de arriba)

¿Cantas conmigo?- le pidió James en un susurro mientras colocaba el micrófono mágico entre los dos-.

Lily sonrió para luego comenzar a cantar junto a él.

**I'll be your cryin' shoulder **(Seré el hombro de tu llanto)

**I'll be love suicide **(Seré el suicidio de amor)

**I'll be better when I'm older **(Seré mejor cuando esté más viejo)

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life **(Seré el más grande admirador de tu vida)

**I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead **(Me retiré, me quemé, luché mi regreso desde el muerto)

**Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said** (Sintonicé, prendí, recordé la cosa que tú dijiste)

**I'll be your cryin' shoulder **(Seré el hombro de tu llanto)

**I'll be love suicide **(Seré el suicidio de amor)

**I'll be better when I'm older **(Seré mejor cuando esté más viejo)

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life **(Seré el más grande admirador de tu vida)

Ella lo abrazó, mientras el Salón entero estallaba en aplausos.

Y yo que pensaba que te habías ido con otra, y tú preparándome todo esto –murmuró ella separándose un poco de él para poder verlo-.

James rió, mientras la apretaba más contra él.

Te amo, Lily Evans –soltó mirándola a los ojos-.

Lo mismo digo, Potter –sonrió ella-.

Recuerda que siempre "seré el más grande admirador de tu vida"

La pelirroja hizo una mueca y lo tomó del rostro.

Eso espero

Ambos se fundieron en un beso sin tener la menor conciencia de que no sólo el público estaba feliz y aplaudía, sino que también un hombre llamado Albus Dumbledore sonreía y brindaba con sí mismo por la pareja.

* * *

**Y aquí llegó el final de la historia :) ;**

**Estoy armando una nueva de la misma pareja, pero sólo tengo a algunos personajes e ideas anotadas por el momento,, cuando organice toda la historia voy a empezar a volcarla por escrito y más tarde cuando la considere lo suficientemente buena para mí la subiré xD jaja :P espero q tmb la leean :P **

**Gracias x por todo nuevamente!**

**Nos veremos en otra oportunidad :) ;**

**BESOS!**

**Elii ♥**


End file.
